The Tearing of the Veil
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: When it seems all will be peaceful Feral returns and in confronting him the TMNT and the Humanimals end up tearing the veil that separates the different dimensions, with different universes tangled up in each other our heroes must find new friends and new powers if they ever wish to see peace between Human and Mutants Chapter 58: A Happy Beginning, The Finale
1. The Aftermath of the Fallout

_**Okeydoky Peeps! This 4rth and finally story in the Mutant Riots series hopefully won't be as 'hectic' as Battle for the Earth we can dedicate long chapters to...'Meander' as I like to call it room for stories, songs, character growth for characters who for the most part have been relegated to the peanut gallery**_

The Fellowship Herd returned Marzipan Cheshire to First Earth they took her to the Fellowship Herd's Cabin in Felly Forest and tucked her into the Sofa Bed that she and Ichabod and shared before they left for Third Earth again.

Ichabod was just a complete and total wreck at this point, he knelt by the side of the bed bawling his eyes out, his eyes and nose were red and throbbing.

Jonathan understood the pain his son was feeling only too well. He had felt the exact same pain himself when his beloved Evie died.

Jonathan looked over at Nygma and was quite frankly amazed to see Nygma had taken off his green bowler hat and held it close to his chest, his head bowed with sorrow. Through if he thought more deeply about it,Jonathan wouldn't have been surprised, all of Manhatten had felt for a few short moments Marzipan's pain and her love just before she fell, the love wasn't like romantic love, but a love much deeper and truer, the deep unconditional love for all life that some call compassion but in actuallity is called Agape.

The Turtles, Splinter, April, Casey, and even the Infant Girl the Wolf Mutant Gabrielle had given to them, stood behind the Humanimals, they felt the sorrow as well...They winced hearing Ichabod's bawling, they could only imagine the sorrow he felt.

Kong the ever fathful Gorilla-Man Medic did as much as he could without harming Marzipan furthur, he understood that this was a Supernatural Malady, that Marzipan willingly endured because she knew Feral needed to be stopped. The Flames of the Phoinix was a very powerful and dangerous spell, very few Mages who performed the Spell survived it, as he checked Marzipan's vital...Barely any sign of life.

Kong sighed and removed his stephoscope. "Marzipan nearly burnt herself to death." He said shaking his head sadly "But she was burned by enchanted flames...Greater than Enchanted...Holy Flames...Mundane means can't save her."

"Than what will?!" Ichabod squawked like a Bird in the throes of death.

"Love." Kong said simply "Talk to her Ichabod...See if you can do something."

Ichabod realised he was in the same postion Donatello was in when Belladonna was attacked by the Optic Sunflower, unlike Donatello as a Native First Earth Ichabod was was much quicker to take intitive.

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said quietly and hoarsly after so much weeping. "Marzipan...I love you...I love you so much more after remembering who you truly are...Remembering that Summer of our childhoods, we spoke to each other from different planets...Marzipan you can't die after I've remembered who you truly are! Marzipan! I was wicked! I was evil! I shouldn't have kept the Mark a secret! I should have realized if it came from Morgan it was evil...Marzi...Please don't die...I love you so much..."

That was the moment, Marzipan began to breathe, deeply, steady, her face changed from the death snarl to a relaxed, peaceful resting face.

"Her vitals have stabelized." Said Kong

When it seemed all the Humanimal were about to cheer loudly, Kong held up his hand "While her vitals have stabelized, she isn't out of the woods yet...I have no idea when she'll wake up."

"I'll keep watch over her." Ichabod said

"We'll help you." Jim said it had been the first time the Red Squirrel-Boy had spoken for hours

Leo saw out of the corner of his eye Rory quictly walking out of the cabin. His face was troubled

"Rory..." Leo approched the Young Buck

"I need to tell my Friends Peter and Scippio, the truth of Humanimal Existance." Rory said

"Are you sure you should?" Leo asked

"They are my friends." Rory said "If I can't be honest with them I wouldn't be able to stand myself." Rory slowly walked to where his friends Peter the Bison and Scippio the Peacock were sleeping beneath an Apple Tree.

Ichabod so happy, that Marzipan was still among the living fell asleep,she kneeling at the bed.

"Ichy..." Bill said quietly "...If you need anything." Of course when it was clear to the Bull-Boy Ichabod was both sleeping and finally at peace. Bill sighed and left him alone.

 _Ooh dream weaver_

 _I believe you can get me through the night_

 _Ooh dream weaver_

 _I believe we can reach the morning light_


	2. Dead of the Night

_Most everyone has some opinion about animals, we eat them, keep them as pets, visit zoos and aquariums, it's impossible to have no opinions of the Animal Kingdom. With the Knowladge I have learned thse past two days I realize Humanity has been waging a Millennia long war against the rest of the Animal of Kingdom and in only a mere blink of cosmic time have the Animals gained a means to fight back . In Multiple Universes no less!_

 _Nature is finally fighting back against technology, is it possible for the two to co-exist peacefully?_

 _We shall see..._

 _From the Journel of Jonathan Crane_

Donatello lay his head against Belladonna's bare chest, he sighed deeply."Shell. He shook his head "I had no idea...How messed up everything is."

"Donny..." Belladonna began to say

"I just need to sleep." Don said as he began to curl up.

Long into the night, Rory told Peter and Scipio the true story of how and why Humanimal came to be. At the end Peter and Scipio were speechless, the two looked at each other, then to the starry sky...I feeling of sorrow overwelmed the three Humanimal Men. they slept curled up together, under the stars. Perhaps hoping they sleeping listening to Earth tick inside its volcanic shell and underneath the stars which all Humanimal Cubs are told are the spirits of Humanimal Ancestors...Would provide maning to these three Natives of Paradise Valley, who had lived decadant and shallow lives.

Meanwhile back at Third Earth, the Mutants and the Humans truly saw each other with new eyes, for the first time each species the other clearly and the two species slept together under the stars Human curled up with fur, feather, scale and even slimy Amphibian flesh.

For one perfect moment we had perfect Peace for Two Earths


	3. Day 2

_**So...I wanted to write the chapters until Marzipan wakes up to be as slow and tedieous as possible, of course I then realized I wouldn't be able to make a long boring chapter, so What I plan to do will be mentioning what Ichabod eats at every meal and focus most of the chapter with what everyone else is doing.**_

Ichabod slept until well after breakfast, considering how ragged he looked everyone agreed it would be better to leave Ichabod alone so he could rest. He woke up sometime around the crack of noon.

Lunch for Ichabod was a tuna sandwich and a glass of ice water. Ichabod barely registered what it was he was eating, his taste buds seemed to be offline at the moment.

Later during the day, Eleanor stook her head into the portal. "Guys! Guys!" The Ewe bleated "A lot of Mutants are demanding they come over to the other side...I'm trying to control traffic..."

The Humanimals told Eleanor that a few Mutants could come over.

What had happened to the Wild Kratts during this time, well Karai and Chapman told the Wild Kratts everything Chardaro had told them about the history of the universe and the creation of the Humanimals and how Humanity enslaved the Humanimals after the latter had saved the former from extinction.

The Wild Kratts just stood, jaws dropped for a few moments, then with the two Kratt Brothers Chris and Martin...An anger they had never felt before surged through them.

Martin angrily turned to the Hotel's Bar "I need a drink!" He said quickly.

Chris agreed and followed his brother.

Aviva had never seen the two brothers like this she followed them.

"Guys." Aviva said as the Two Brothers sat at the bar "Do you...Do you guys need to talk about something?"

"Aviva..." Chris said "...You have no idea what this really means! What Karai has just told us...Is, the closest thing we have to'God' these Angels despite claiming they love the Humanimals they created, they still view the Animals as a means to an end...The Humanimals exist for every other race, they don't exist for themselves!"

"And the Mutant Animals of this Universe..." Martin said "...They could be heading down the very same path..."

Supper for Ichabod was chicken soup with some fresh baked bread, butter and a glass of ice water. Once again Ichabod ate without noticing the flavor of the food


	4. Day 3

_Science fiction is any idea that occurs in the head and doesn't exist yet, but soon will, and will change everything for everybody, and nothing will ever be the same again. As soon as you have an idea that changes some small part of the world you are writing science fiction. It is always the art of the possible, never the impossible._

 _Ray Bradbury_

Once again Ichabod slept through breakfast, he seemed a bit better rested this day, his eyes and nose were no longer red, his complextion seemed to have returned to...Normal for him...Ichabod was always more pale than the average Human due to his unsual genes.

Lunch for Ichabod was a meat loaf sandwich and a glass of ice water...He ate and seemed a bit more apprciative of the flavor of the meal today.

The few Mutant Animals who had came First Earth were kept tight watch over, they were constantly being passed around from one tour guide to the next to garantee none of them had any chance to run away to somewhere else.

Today two of the Mutants the Turtles had grilled the Black Cat whose name was Agony and the Raccoon whose name was Autumn Dandilion were quite frankly enamoured with First Earth the Humanimals, Bill, Jim, Bob and Kong provided some entertainment for them by becoming the Beastie Boys the Garage Band they formed back from the Nuthanger Farm days. Ichabod was noramally the Keyboardist but as Ichabod was occupied today, Rory took over as Master of the Keys

The two Mutant Girls were practically DROOLING over the handsome young Humanimal Men playing for them. When the Beastie Boys finished and took a bow. Autumn giggled "Oh you Beastie Boys are SO rad! Can we mate with you?"

The Beastie Boys blushed."Um...Four out of the five of us are spoken for." Said Bill

"I'm spokan for and I'm...Batting for the other team." Said Bob

"I'm saving myself for a Female of my own kind." Kong said

Autumn and Agony sighed deeply

"Guys..." Agony said "...Could we stay in the universe forever? Everything is so much better over here! The food is better! The Humans are better!"

"The Earth is greener!" Autumn added

"We ain't perfect." Bill said "We got our troubles too."

"Besides." Said Bob "Over the course of our history we have discovered when Living Creatures stay out the Universe of Birth too long they tend to...Um...Die."

"Die?!" Gasped the Two Mutant Girls

"It takes a while." Bob said "But sooner or later, you will die when you stay out of your birth universe too long."

"How long?" Asked Agony

"My memory is a bit rusty." Bob said "But I vaguely remember something about a year and a half being the longest anyone lived outside the birth universe before becoming ill."

Don was nearby when he heard the Beastie Boys' exchange with the Mutant Girls, it was like a jolt to his system, painfully reminding him of the issue he and Belladonna had yet to adress.

He found Belladonna under an apple tree. "Bell-Bell." He said as he sat down beside her

"Yes." Belladonna said

"How are we..." Don began to say

"I've already spoken with Grandpa." Belladonna said sadly "He said 'It can't be done, for both reasons of national security and because of the gross violation of prime directive we have done engaging with your universe we must never see each other again after we have captured Morgan and Trotter."

Don felt himself choke, like litterly choking unable to process his emotions.

"Donny!" Belladonna exclaimed, she attempted to perform the heimlich maneuver but Don quickly pushed her away.

"Belladonna!" Don exclaimed he stood his face red with fury "I can't...I can't anymore..." And he stomped away from her.

Belladonna wept, she had no idea when Donatello meant.

Supper for Ichabod was beef stew once again with fresh baked bread and butter and a glass of ice water. Ichabod was able to savior the flavors of the meal and as he lay down beside Marzipan for the night, Marzipan...Stirred slightly...She didn't wake up, she seemed to be dreaming

 _ **For anyone curious about the above quote, I pasted it, because it is becoming abudantly clear that we will be talking to animals soon, think about it, we already have Apes with sign language and Irine Pepperberg has proved we CAN converse with Parrots and scientists are currently working with technology with transfer Dogs' thoughts into speech! Crazy isn't it? Like some Scientist watched Up and decided we should have a device that translates Dog thoughts, point is, what Cordwainer Smith mused about 'interspecies communcication' seems to be a matter of when instead of if, will we be able to communicate with every Animal under the sun? I have no idea? With the be sexy bipedial Humanoids? Doesn't seem likely...But it seems soon we may all become vegan...Or simply start eating vat grown meat.**_


	5. Morning Comes

_It's a beautiful mornin' ahhh_

 _I think I'll go outside a while_

 _An jus' smile_

 _Just take in some clean fresh air boy_

 _Ain't no sense in stayin' inside_

 _If the weather's fine an' you got the time_

 _It's your chance to wake up and plan another brand new day_

 _Either way_

 _It's a beautiful mornin' ahhh_

Ichabod the next morning felt a shuffling at his back and he heard a weak, tiny 'Mew'

Ichabod's eyes shot open! He sat up and turned to Marzipan, she was shuffling weakly. Ichabod turned her over, and he saw the moment she opened her eyes.

"Marzi!" Ichabod gasped

Marzipan coughed weakly "Ichy..." She coughed again

"Oh Marzi!" Ichabod was smiling and tears flowed from his eyes "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty..." She croaked "...I feel...Like a desert."

"Oh I don't doubt it..." Ichabod soothed, he quickly hopped out of bed, ran to the Cabin's Kitchenette and got the pitcher of ice water.

He slowly and gingerly tipped the entire pitcher of water into Marzipan's mouth. She slowly drank a tiny bit of water at a time. Once her thrist had been quenched she motioned for Ichabod to remove the pitcher.

"Oh Marzi..." Ichabod said as he felt her forehead with his hand "You still feel life you're burning up."

"I feel strange." Marzipan said weakly "I feel hot and cold at the same time."

"Oh Marzi..." Ichabod stroked her bare furless cheek. Ichabod had no idea Marzipan had pink and purple stripes under her fur.

Jim and Bill entered the Cabin and noticed Marzipan was awake!

"Firthrah!" Bill and Jim exclaimed as they rushed over

"Marzi!" Jim exclaimed "How do you feel?"

"Strange." Marzipan said "I've dreamed the strangest dreams."

"Marzi Darling..." ichabod soothed "Don't strain yourself...Rest."

"You wanted me to wake up..." Marzipan said "...Then you want me to sleep."

Ichabod chuckled "Oh Marzi..." He stroked her cheek,

Marzipan purred and as she closed her eyes, Ichabod stroked her feline ears.

"When did she wake up?" Bill asked

"Only a minute ago." Ichabod said

Donatello avoided Belladonna all day, Belladonna didn't even attempt to talk to him, she didn't understand what it was he was mad about.

Don stayed up late he lay in the meadow outside Felly Forest and watched the stars. He was feeling pretty bitter...When Belladonna had mentioned 'Prime Directive' what had caused Don to snap he understood what PrimeDirective meant...And it stirred angry feelings within him, he regained the feeling that the Federation Government was a bunch of Elitist Snobs who looked down the Federation's Collective nose at anyone who less advanced then they were. Don was tired of being jerked around,at leasthe felt he had been jerked around.

When Ichabod and Marzipan lay in bed together for the night, Ichabod touched her feet with his feet.

"Your feet are like ice!" Ichabod exclaimed "My Dear..." He said sweetly "You simply mustn't have cold feet! We simply must warm those up!"

Ichabod adjusted the heavy blanket that had bunched up during the day and spread it so it covered them from head to toe.

As Ichabod threw his arm over his beloved Cat-Girl Marzipan mewed softly and said "Ichy.."

"Hmm?" Ichabod opened one eye

"I never realized how having no fur feels." Marzi said quietly "I feel strange without my fur...Naked...Is this how it feels Ichy? How it feels to be Human?"

"How it feels to be a Human without clothes?" Ichabod asked "Yeah, pretty much."

That was the moment Ichabod realized why Humanimals have such different modesty taboos to most Humanimals, Fur, Feathers, Whatever the Natural Cover is feels like clothes to the Humanimals so even when they have no clothes they never feel naked. But when the Fur or Feathers is removed then they feel naked.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	6. Beards and Boyfriends

It was very early the next morning when both Ichabod and Marzipan awoke, Ichabod kissed Marzipan's cheek "Morning." He said

Marzipan mewed "Ichabod..." She yawned sleepily "...Your face is even furrier than I am!"

Ichabod felt his face, for the past three days he had been watching Marzipan like a hawk, only leaving her side to...Do the business he hadn't saved at all during those three days and he had grown quite a beard.

"You're prickly." Marzipan said

Ichabod chuckled "Yeah..." Marzipan's Ragdoll fur was very plush and silky like Rabbit Fur.

Ichabod got out of bed and promptly tripped.

"Ichabod?" Marzipan sat up alarmed

"Don't worry!" Ichabod said "I just tripped over my own feet is all."

"You seem jittery." Marzipan said "Do you think it's safe for you to shave?"

Ichabod looked at his hands, they WERE shaking. It was probobly a combination of all his volitale emotions he had, had these past few days and that he hadn't been eating as much as he normally should had probobly caused this case of jitters.

"Perhaps I should find someone to give me a shave." Ichabod said as he got himself dressed and made his way out of the cabin.

Ichabod met his own Father shortly after exiting the cabin

"You're up early."Jonathan remarked "The sun is barely up."

"I could say the same for you." Ichabod said

Jonathan rubbed the back of his head "I"ve had strange dreams."

"Strange dreams?" Ichabod asked

"They were just odd dreams." Jonathan said dismissivly with a wave of his hand "Nothing to worry about."

"Well." Ichabod said "I'm looking for a shave, I'd do it myself...But today..." Ichabod held up his shaking hands "...I don't think I should."

Jonathan looked at his Son's beard "You have quite the aptitude for growing beards." Jonathan said "When I was your age I was never able to grow a beard like that in only three days."

Ichabod chuckled "I suppose it really is the power of the Humanimal Horomones." He said rubbing his arm "When they said 'Hang around Humanimals toolong you'll turn into one' it was true it a sense..."

Belladonna poked her head through the floliage "If you need a shave, Ichabod I can give you one."

"You can give me one Belladonna?" Ichabod asked

"Sure!" Belladonna said "Come with me!"

Ichabod followed her deep into Felly Forest

 _ **Read and Review**_


	7. Out of the Mouths of Cubs

Belladonna took Ichabod to a natural fountain in Felly Forest she had him sat in a chair-shaped rock.

"I didn't know Humanimals knew anything about shaving." Ichabod said sleepily

"Well," Belladonna said "Since you know I was once a Human Being I still kept an interest in Human Things." Belladonna said opening a bag of various cosmetics

Belladonna took a look at Ichabod,more than just his beard his hair was looking rather shaggy.

"Would you like me to comb your hair beforehand?" Belladonna asked

"Sure..." Ichabod yawned "...But...Why are you doing this for me?"

"I want to." Belladonna said simply as she took a comb and began to comb his hair.

Donatello was secretly watching from the trees, to make sure Belladonna didn't smell him, he stayed downwind.

"Thanks for doing this for me..." Ichabod said as he bagan to fall asleep again.

"Hey, what are Friends for?" Belladonna said as she finished combing his hair

Don sighed he didn't want to watch anymore, he climbed down from the tree and sat at the base of it.

As he sat at the base of the tree thinking deeply, he heard a voice singing, a young child singing.

 _"I believe in magic words_

 _I believe in love_

 _I believe in buried treasure falling from above..."_

Don looked up and saw one of the Mutant Cubs, the Spotted Hyena Girl, Julia trotting happily and singing to herself

 _"One more time the world goes round_

 _One more magic day_

 _Now I've learned the magic sound that speeds it on its way"_

That was what when Julia noticed Donatello "Hi!" She said

"Hey." Don said sadly

"Why are you so sad?" Julia asked as she leaped into his lap

"I don't think you would understand..." Don said

"Why wouldn't I understand?" Julia asked

Don looked at the tiny Hyena Cub sitting in his lap, in her eyes he reconized the same curiosity he had when he was a tiny hatchling.

"Well..." Don said "...A few days ago...I leanred Belladonna and I can't be together...We can't get married."

"Why?" Julia asked

"Because of Federation Law." Don sighed "The Federation can't have anyone from another Universe living in this Universe."

"But why?" Julia asked

"Because the Federation wants to protect itself from those who would hurt it." Don said

"But you wouldn't hurt us!" Julia exclaimed

"Doesn't matter to the Federation." Don said "To them all outsiders are dangerous."

"But all stories should have a happy ending!" Julia said leaping up "I'll do something! I'll write a letter to my local congressman!"

Hearing Julia say such things in her tiny Cub Voice with such determanation caused Don to chuckle,

"Thanks Julia." Don said "I feel better."

"Your welcome." Julia said "Can you help me pick those apples?" As the two of them were sitting under an apple tree "I want to bring my friends Apples for breakfast."

Don chuckled "Sure." He held Julia up so she could pick the low hanging apples, she placed them in the basket she brought with her.

She picked up the basket, heavy with apples but she was incredibly strong for a cub, she bid Don farewell, and Don sighed, realizing he had to talk things over with Belladonna

 _ **Read and Review**_


	8. Midnight Gamble

_**Some of the termanology may be confusing to anyone who isn't familar with Snake Biology if you do have a Pet Snake you should know what Ichabod means by 'Bad Shed'**_

It was late at night when Ichabod awoke with a start! He had just had a dream, a vision of Morgan, and instantly he understood what it meant, He looked out the window, the moon was concealed by clouds it was probobly midnight, Ichabod knew he had to act quickly, Sliding out of bed as quickly but as quietly as possible, he got dressed, Ichabod hadn't taken off his tighty-whiteys since they returned from Third Earth, he ha, had them down but never off, he had to conceal the Mark that Morgan had placed upon his rear end, but tonight, Ichabod's dream revealed to him the chance to finally get the Mark of Power removed...It would be dangerous, and he absolutely had to do it alone.

Ichabod crept out of the cabin, and towards the gaping hole that connected two different universes, he jumped to Third Earth.

The forests of Northhampton, if it hadn't been for the fact that the Fairies had decided to create Felly Forest where the Northhampton of First Earth once stood then Morgan wouldn't have had the convienant place to create an interdimenstional portal, she wouldnever have had the luck to meet Eleanor, who had wandered allover North America over the course of her life and happened to have the luck to be the closest Mutant Animal when Morgan came to Third Earth, and here, back where her Evil Adventure began,Morgan had returned, she had built a crude shelter for herself out of sticks and rocks.

Ichabod knew he would be tangling with the Fastest Species of Snake, the Deadly Black Mamba...Ichabod knew he would have to be able to dance, faster than she could strike, Ichabod had his Mother's Natural Toxin Immunity, the Venom wasn't the issue, the fact Morgan was Snake as Large as a Human Being meant her teeth could potentially sever an important artery if Ichabod wasn't quick enough.

Ichabod deliberatly snapped a twig with his foot as a way of annoncing himself, Morgan turned to him and glared, for the first time since he met Ichabod saw the Snake-Girl flare her hood, Mambas are relatives of Cobras and the Black Mamba can flare a hood, the Mamba's hood is smaller, less impressive than the Cobra's but Ichabod understood what was happening.

"Well I see you're happy to see me." Ichabod said smugly "I see you had a bad shed too, I see you had a bad shed..." He tried to get his voice to sound as naisly and coddling as possible, talking to Morgan as if she was his pet to get her even more angry

"Oh! Look at you!" Ichabod said as he inched closer and closer "What a bad shed...Your entire head is stuck!"

Morgan stayed still, glaring daggers, but didn't move

"Oh I know I see you postering..." Ichabod said her serpentine tail lay at his feet

"I'm gonna touch your tail." Ichabod said reaching for the end of her tail

Morgan hissed like any Normal Snake and lunged at him, Ichabod anticipated this and jumped away

"A-Ha!" Ichabod chuckled "So...We're gonna play this game huh?"

Morgan's head turned towards her crudly fashioned shelter

"Oh!" Ichabod chuckled "Gonna run for the hut!"

Ichabod touched her back and Morgan hissed loudly again "You don't like your back touched either?" Ichabod taunted

Ichabod grabbed her tail with both and and started to pull "I'm touching your touchas!" He taunted "I'm touching your touchas!"

Morgan decided she had had enough and she wrapped Ichabod in her coils.

Ichabod quickly began to activate the the Power and start moving the plants, he knew what Morgan would do next.

"You Scrawny Worthless Human!"Morgan hissed "I"m what I give of my own free will I can also take away!" She raised her hand and absorbed the Mark of Power back into herself, Ichabod felt a very cold feeling where the Mark once was and knew for sure he was free.

Well free from the Corrupting Mark of Power, he was still trapped in Morgan's coils.

Morgan wrapped the end of her tail over his mouth. "You are hardly a meal, mostly bones...But still you're better than nothing."

Ichabod quickly realized to his horror Morgan was about to eat him, he had to act fast, he bit down hard, he could taste the blood oozing from the end of her tail into his mouth

Morgan screamed bloody murder and loosened her coils Ichabod jumped free

Ichabod laughed and he hopped skipped and jumped away! "I knew it! I knew it!" He laughed "I knew tonight I could get you to remove the mark from my rear! And you'll never be able to hypnotyze into accepting another one again!"

Morgan realized to her horror Ichabod had outsmarted her, that he had played her like a harp, and with her current condtion she couldn't chase after him or cast any spells, in her furry she began to scream and claw at bark and tear off leaves and branches.

Ichabod heard her tantrumming as he reached the portal "Oh!" He chuckled "You're foul!" He laughed as he jumped back to First Earth.

When Ichabod reached the Fellowship's Cabin,he saw Marzipan still asleep in the sofa bed.

"Marzi! Marzi! Wake up!" Ichabod said as quietly as he could as he shook her awake

His beloved Cat-Girl yawned and slowly and gracefully stretched "What is it?" She asked sleepily

"This!" Ichabod exclaimed happily as he pulled down his slacks to share her his Rump, free of any ugly enchanted tatoo "I found Morgan in Third Earth's Forest! Imanaged to get her to get the Mark off me!"

Marzipan mewed with joy and laughed "I don't think any girl in the history of ever has ever been so happy to see a boy's butt!"

Ichabod laughed with Marzi and he leaned in and kissed her cheek , no more needed to be said, he climbed into the bed and threw his arm over her.

 _ **Hey Kids! Check out YouTuber Viperkeeper if you want to learn more about Venomous Snakes!**_


	9. The Mage Monarch

_**Here is the Chapter with a Shojo-esque Transformation**_

Ichabod woke up before Marzipan and asked Kong for what he should serve her for breakfast.

When Ichabod came to bring Marzipan her breakfast in bed. Marzipan slowly opened her eyes.

"What is this?" Marzipan grabbed the bottle of Diet Cola.

"Well you said you had been suffering from nausea." Ichabod said "Bob said some Soda can calm your stomach."

Marzipan opened the bottle, the bubbles irritated her nose. She wrinkled his nose and then he drank a sip of the soda.

When the soda touched her tongue, Marzipan detected something she never detected before!

"Holy!" Marzipan exclaimed as she took another swig of soda "I can taste!"

"Marzi?" Ichabod wasn't sure what was happening

"I can taste sweetness!" Marzipan exclaimed this was something unheard of Cat People never were able to taste sweetness! This was unpredeted!

Kong came in to see to see what had happened to Marzipan's tongue

"This is amazing!" Kong exclaimed "It seems that after casting the Flames of the Phoeinx Spell. Marzipan awakened the 'shadow' of a gene that all Felines have. The Ancestors of Cats were once able to taste sweetness but as Felines became more strictly Carnivorus they no longer needed to taste sweetness so they got a 'shadow of a gene' the Flames of the Phoenix...What a crazy spell!"

"Wow!" Marzipan exclaimed "What a trippy experience!"

Marzipan wasleftalone so she could rest in the afternoon,so Ichabod told everyone the story about how he tricked Morgan into removing the mark of power. Everyone enjoyed a great laugh.

As Marzipan dozed, she dreamed, she had been dreaming ever since she cast the Flames of the Phoenix spell. In this dream, she was approched by Fyora, the Queen of the Fairies she took Marzipan by the hand and Marzipan began to sleepwalk into the darkest parts of Felly Forest.

As she walked with Fyora the Fairie Queen spoke softly to her "You have done something extrodanary...Very few Mages have ever cast the Flamesof the Phoenix and lived...But you prepared yourself, you slept directly under a Blue Moon to absorb the powerful Energy."

Marzipan smiled happily.

"For your great sacrifice..." Fyora said "...You've earned a promotion."

An enchanted glow surrounded Marzipan...She was lifted into the sky...Ichabod, the Fellowship Herd and the Turtles noticed a glow coming from deep in the forest, they followed it and they found Marzipan crouched down, as the glow dimmed Marzipan stood up...They saw Marzipan's fur grow back...And as the glow finally ceased a black witch's dress and hat formed around Marzipan as Marzipan stepped foreward, she opened her eyes and lifted the brim of her hat and looked at Ichabod.

"Is it suddenly Summer?"Marzipan purred "Or are you just glad to see me?"

Ichabod had been sweating profusly during Marzipan's transformation. But seeing her furred again -He didn't really even notice the witch outfit- He ran over to her, grabbed her, swung her around and kissed her.

Raph noticed the Witch Outfit and he thought it looked good "That's...Pretty wicked." He said

"Ichabod." Marzipan said "I have leaned something about myself...I...Am a Mage Monarch."

 _ **Read and review**_


	10. The Cat Who Would be Queen

_**It's been a while hasn't it? I'm back!**_

"Mage Monarch?" Ichabod asked as he stroked Marzipan's cheek fur

Marzipan sighed "Ever since I was a Kitten I never knew why my fur was Pink and Purple, I had been told it was sign I was destined for Greatness...But...It seemed more of a curse then anything, the Kittens mocked me, Adult Cats looked at me and thought me a freak...Then last year...Fossil told me I was a Mage, my pink and purple fur signified a talent for Sorcery...Thus I began my Study in Sourcery...After I cast the Flames of the Phoenix Spell I dreamed, at first I dreamed I was at the spece between life and death, because I was...And I wasn't sure if I wanted to live or die...Then..." Marzipan rubbed her cheek against Ichabod "I heard you Ichabod,I heard you speak to me...And I remembered what I had to live for and chose life. Then I began to dream of many things of places I had been, of things I had seen...Then of things yet to come...A few moments ago, the Fairy Queen herself Fyora she spoke to me and told me veryfew mages manage to Cast the Flames of the Phoinix and live to tell the tale."

The Humanimals and Turtles gathered closer to the two Lovers.

"Then Fyora told me...I am the Mage Monarch...What a Mage Monarch is...in every Universe one boy or girl of some species is chosen to be the Mage Monarch, the one person who can...Do everything Mage-Wise, cast any spell, mix any potion...They are The One Mage to Rule them all, in a sense...The Mage Monarch isn't supposed to be an actual leader, simply the one who can do any spell or sourcery, kind of like with insects the Queen Bee or Any is the one who lays all the eggs.

"Holy shell!" Don exclaimed "One per universe..."

"Yes Don." Marzipan said "A Mage Monarch exists in your universe, weather He or She is an Earthling, I have no clue...Of course when one mage monarch dies...Oh boy...This is complicated..."

"Try me." Don said folding his arms

"A Mage Monarch never has multiple lifetimes." Marzipan said "I know Asian Mythology has tales of Budda's multiple lives."

Leo nodded

"When a Mage Monarch dies, he or she stays dead, forever a Mage Monarch of the ever after...So whenever a current Mage Monarch dies it is garanteed the Universe will have a brief Monarchless Gap while a Heavenly Council decides who will be the next child to granted the Great Power and Responibility...The Maximum Number of Years the Gap can be, is ten years."

"Heavenly Council?" Don sighed irritably

"To be fair." Marzipan said "They do have a ton of things to take into account before granting such insane power to someone, such as...Where the Child lives, is this society who will tolerate such extreme difference ...Or worse...A society who might exploit a Child with divine power."

Don thought about the Triceraton Republic before it was reformed and shuddered as he thought about what they would do with a Triceraton Youngling born a Mage Monarch.

"I concede they may have a point..." Don said "...Anything else?"

"I really am tired." Marzipan said quickly she didn't wish to reveal anymore today. "Guys I really want to thank all of you for being so supportive, and Ichabod."

She purred and said very quietly "Perhaps sometime we can practice some more...intimate spells..." And she kissed his cheek, Ichabod felt his face become hot and red.

Marzipan slinked back to the Cabin, and Ichabod stood for a few moments speechless, then he jumped up and crowed "YI-HAA!" Don noticed Ichabod was able to essentually 'hover' a few feet above the ground before he finally landed and chased after his Cat-Girl Lover

It was a peaceful night, everyone slept soundly, as the sun began to rise...Leonardo heard the most pecular music, it was soft and sweet, it sounded like some Females were singing but he couldn't see anyone singing, the wind itself seemed to be singing.

"Leonardo." Spinter came foreward "The music...It seems to be singing specifically for you."

"For me?" Leo squeaked

The breeze then blew forth the petals of cherry blossoms, the cherry blossom breeze quietly pushed open the door, beams of sunshine shone brighter than Leo or Splinter had ever seen.

"Leonardo..." Splinter said "...The music wants you to follow it."

 _ **Disney Cartoon Physics, lovely and poetic,until you start tothink about them**_


	11. The Answer is Blowing in the Wind

_**Hey Guys, this Short Chapter will be mostly a Transitional Chapter it will reveal some things like what the adoptive families of the Mutant Cubs do for a living**_

As Leo followed the music out of Felly Forest, Don found the Mutant Cubs again playing a game of catch.

"Don't you Cubs have school?" Don asked

"We're too young for school." Said Julia

"We're all only one year old." Said Zeb

"Well..." Don rubbed the back of his head "...Don't your folks have work?"

"Ever since the plants came back..." Said Caesar "...All of Earth has been celebrating our Folks don't have nessacary jobs so they haven't gone back to work."

"What are your folks Jobs?" Don asked

"My Mom works retail." Said Rye

"One of my Mom's is a hair dresser." Said Zeb

"My Dad is a Comedian." Said Julia

"My folks own a Shrimp Resturant." Said Taylor

"My Dad is Professtional Basketball Player." Said Caesar

"Uh Yeah..." Don sighed "Those aren't jobs that are needed for life."

Meanwhile Leo followed the Music to the beach,to his schock, he saw Fossil, kneeling at the very edge of the water with his clawed hands clasped. The Dinosaur-Man seemed to be praying. Leo became as still as possible to hear the Velociraptor-Shaman speak

"Oh...Lee...My Brother In-Law..." Fossil sighed "I realize I have been wicked, I manipulated my own Niece,your daughter and our Current Monarch...I maipulated you my Brother...All out of bitter envy...Lee...If you can hear...I want you to know how much I regret my actions...I hope you can hear me."

Leo drew his sword and Fossil didn't even have to turn around to know Leo had one Katnana pointed at the backof his head.

"You may sheath your sword Leonardo." Said Fossil "I will come quietly."

Meanwhile The Anchient One had once again come to First Earth, he needed to find the Turtles and possibly some of those Humanimals, he had just recieved a message from Japan...The Ninja Tribunal had just been brutally attacked by...An Enchanted Pig.

 _ **So yeah...I'm jump starting the story to get the heroes back to Third Earth and Yeah Zeb has two Moms she was adopted by a Lesbian Couple of one Zebra Mare and one Arabian Mare**_


	12. Trotter's Revenge

As Leonardo returned with Fossil, Rory was speaking to his brothers about something.

"Rory." Leo said "What's got you smiling like that?"

"I've been talkling to these Mutant Women..." Rory said "And they've told me things...Before the war started, Males vastly outnumbered the Females, but after the war...Far more males died then females...And the logical reply might be Well Duh! If more males existed than females of course more males will die...But what the Females believe is that the Human Military targeted males whenever they could and deliberatly spared females whenever they could."

Leonardo looked at his brothers, they weren't sure what to make of this.

"So many Females have become 'widows' in a manner of speaking." Said Rory "They are quite bitter about it...I was thinking we could find a way to...Soothe them."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked

Rory snorted "I mean we apply our...Masculine charms..." As he said this Rory shook his rump causing all four Turtles to flinch with disgust "...Every Female Mutant I've spoken to has spoken volumes about how handsome you four are..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Raph said quickly "Slow down Bambo! Are you saying we sleep with some of these Widows."

"Well." Rory said "You and Donatello are already spoken for...But Leo and Mikey aren't they could sleep with the Widows whereareas Don and Raph could simply...Filrt with them..."

Don blushed deeply...Leo scowled.

"You're saying we seduce these tramatized Mutant Females to 'tame' them." Leo said darkly "No, Rory...No...I have no idea what you're thinking but toying with a widow's emotions like some..." Leo struggled to find the proper term for a moment "...Cad!" He finally said "No, Rory! No!"

"Once again Leonardo you prove yourself honorable." Came a Familar Voice

"Ancient One!" Exclaimed Mikey

The Rotund Man came foreward

"Oh Turtles..." Ancient One sighed "I hate to burdan you with even more bad news but...The Ninja Tribunal...They have been brutally attacked!"

Splinter's ears perked up "The Ninja Tribunal attacked? By whom?"

"It took me a very long time to get anything out of them..." The Anchient One sighed "...They had been placed under some sort of...Psychic attack...Which had temporarily regressed them mentally to infanthood."

Don looked at his brothers. "Regressed...Metally to infanthood?"Don felt sure he wouldn't want such a fate to befall him and his brothers..."Were they able to say anything?"

"They said they had been attacked by a Strange Pig Monster." Anchient One said "He wore a Purple Suit, Face painted like a clown and long blonde hair tied into a pontytail."

The Humanimals by this point had noticed

"Shell..." Mikey said "...Morgan's Pig-Man."

 _ **Read and Review**_


	13. Headaches and Heartaches

_**Suffering a headache at the moment...**_

The Anchient One had the Ninja Tribunal's Flying Boats waiting to take him and several others to Third Earth Japan, The Turtles and Splinter of course were to come...The Fellowship Herd, because it seemed the Monster Pig happened to be a Humanimal, Karai and her Humanimal/Mutant Hybrids could come, Anchient One had seen Karai had changed her ways considerably since the defeat of the Tengu Shredder and seeing her new Mutated Students Anchient One decided they should meet the Ninja Tribunal as well.

Leo turned to Fossil, the Velociraptor-Shaman nodded "I will stay here..." He said "...You can hear my story later."

Jonathan and Edward Nygma, Anchient One decided wouldn't come..."You may be reformed." He said "But you still have shadowy souls." Neither Jonathan nor Edward Nygma felt enough energy to feel indignant about being snubbed besides they were hot and tired and felt like resting today.

Nygma felt a throbbing headache today...He had suffered many headaches over his lifetime, perhaps it is the fate of the intelligent those with great brains, doomed to feel great brain-pain.

Nygma took two Advil and placed a cold ice pack to his head and slumped down languoring over a sofa. The Five Mutant Cubs into the cabin looking for sweets. When they saw Nygma they froze.

Nygma looked at them out of the corner of his eye, and sighed "Children..." He said quietly "...You can relax, I promise I will never attempt to hurt you again."

Still the Cubs didn't move.

Nygma rubbed the ice pack over his head and sighed "The reason I didn't touch you, the reason I ran when I tried to take you...Is my own daughter...I am a Father myself...And I love my daughter very much..."

The Cubs looked at each other heastantly.

Nygma sat up, he looked at the Chimp-Child...

"Caesar..."He said "...Your name is Caesar isn't it? A few weeks ago you asked me why wore woman's shoes."

"I did." Caesar said quietly

"I became quite irritated with you..." Nygma said "...I'll tell you the truth Caesar...These aren't woman's shoes...I know they...Look dainty, These are special shoes, see I have smaller than average feet for a man my age so I need specially crafted shoes for my smaller than average feet, Jonathan and his Son seem to suffer the opposite they have feet like Rabbits' or maybe..."

"Shovels?" Said Zeb

"I see you've read Sleepy Hollow."Nygma said

"Ichabod read it to us." Zeb said

Meanwhile aboard the Flying Boat the Turtles and Splinter were telling the Humanimals everything they could about the Ninja Tribunal

"These guys seem like a bunch of jerks." Bill said

Splinter chuckled a bit at the Bull-Boy's Bluntness

"Yeah," Don said nodding and chuckling "Yeah they are."

"And Trotter was able to thrash them and mentally regresss them to infanthood?" Belladonna asked

"We've almost reached our destination!" Said the Anchient One

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	14. Beaten by a Rasher of Bacon

The Ancient One led the TMNT and Splinter, the Fellowship Herd and Karai and her Mutants to the Ninja Tribunal Temple, even though the Turtles had been told the Tribunal had been attacked they weren't prepared for what they saw.

The Four Members of the Ninja Tribunal once they sat like Statues in those massive thrones, today they lay slumped and weak, dark streams trailed down each porcelain face, the Turtles were shocked! The Ninja Tribunal had been...Crying!

"Honorable Tribunal." The Ancient One said with a bow "I have brought you help."

Chikara the one Female Member of the Tribunal looked up weakly and saw the collection of various Uplifted Animals. "Young One..." She said feebly "...You brought us...A menagerie."

Leonardo stepped forward and bowed "Honorable Tribunal." He said "What...What happened to you."

Each Tribunal Member sighed despondently "We were completely overpowered..." Juto said "...By a rasher of bacon."

"He was a Humanimal." Rory said quickly

The Four Tribunal Members turned to the Humanimal who had spoken.

Rory stepped forward and bowed,he bowed the quadruped way, by dropping to all fours and bowing like a dog wanting to play.

"My name is Rory Stag." The Young Deer Humanimal said "I am the Prince...Actually King of the Animals of First Earth."

"A Puny Deer is King of the Animals?" Kan said

"Only the Animals of First Earth." Said Rory "I have no idea who is the King of Third Earth's Animals."

"The Mere Animals of this Earth have no King." Said Juto "Animals here are mere Beasts Beasts of Burden, Pelts and Food..."Juto then slumped against his throne.

"We remember Turtles and Splinter...But where did the rest of you come from?"

Rory knew as the current King he knew it was his duty to speak for his People. "Humanimals are all from First Earth..." Rory said "...The Pig was one of two Humanimals who came to your Universe to...Take over your Earth."

"Who are the Beasts gathered around Oroku Karai?" Asked Chikara

"A very interesting story..." Karai said stepping forward "These seven Mutants were created by a former scientist of mine who betrayed me, and sought to create his own Mutant Animals as weapons against me...Perhaps after seeing years of the Turtles battles against the Foot he determined the only way to defeat me was to create his own Mutant Animals, but for whatever reason his Mutants rebelled and came to me...And it was a lucky thing for all of Third Earth they did."

Karai turned her sharp eyes towards the Tribunal.

"For thousands of years you had waited for the chance to finally defeat the Tengu Shredder once and for all, The Tengu Shredder has been defeated he is dead, finished, Why have you been doing to prevent you four from Helping Humanity?"

"Karai!" Leo exclaimed

"No Leonardo!" Karai said sharply "They must answer for this!" She turned again to the Tribunal "Twice you battled Demons to save all of Third Earth from Demons, but this time a mere mortal with advanced weaponry came from another dimension to turn all of Nature against Humanity and bring Earth back to the Stone Age and none of you felt you needed to lift a finger to help?!"

All Four of the Ninja Tribunal sighed again "You sound exactly like the Pig." Said Juto

"He spoke to us as no one had ever spoken to us before." Said Kan "We would have killed him for his insolence but...How could a Mortal Beast be so powerful?! He lifted us up, slammed us against the walls, choking us with his mind...As he did he spoke to us, claiming he could see into our souls, he said to us..."Your Souls as as black as the Ace of Spades...You never cared one fig for the rest of Humanity, even back when all of you were Human all you ever cared about was your own personal glory, climbing the social ladder, your vendetta against Saki was more then he was evil, the Four of Your were Envious of Him, and for thousands of years you carried this grudge in your hearts, you have no love for anyone or anything you only saved this Earth from your former comrade in order to save yourselves all these years your motivation was driven by envy and spite! Look at you! You four have been Gods for so long you like to pretend you were never Human! You like to pretend you were never tiny...And helpless and...Dependent!"

"And then..." Chikara said "Came the Ultimate Moment of Shame."

"What happened?" Leo though he knew perfectly what was about to come next

"Somehow the Pig was able to regress our minds to infant hood while leaving our bodies as adults." Kan said "We thought for sure we had actually been transformed into actual infants, we felt for sure we felt our bodies and limbs shrink, and teeth recede in our mouths, our hair fall from our heads...And we all screamed! Thinking for sure our tiny infant selves would be devoured by a Pig Monster...But then the Pig said "As delicious as all for you look I can't stay any longer...I have to catch a flight...I'm sure all four of your will be able to stay here until I can come back to finish the Job. And we stayed thinking ourselves helpless infants until...Young One found us."

Leo looked at Karai and both knew it, As hard as the Ninja Tribunal had been both Leo and Karai felt empathy for them


	15. Written in the Stars

_**Once again I bring you another Jukebox Musical Chapter and once again a song from the Musical Aida, Best way to get a chapter longer artifically, but all self-decrication aside, if you guys are asking yourselves, why in Chapter Don is able to sing with Belladonna like a Native of First Earth, well the explanation is in this moment Don and Bell-Bell in such strong emotional sync with each other and both dimenstions had been bleeding so much essance into each other that the 'Music' had come to the Turtles' Earth**_

The Turtles and Friends decided to leave the Ninja Trubunal Alone as talked things over.

"Holy Shell!" Mikey gasped "Who the shell IS this Pig?"

"He clearly must be a powerful sourceror." Marzipan said quietly

"Good thing for us You're the Mage Monarch!" Mikey said with a nervous chuckle

"Mikey." Marzipan said "I'm only a beginner Mage Monarch, Trotter clearly has much more expierence! My raw power at the current moment is no match against a Souceror of Superior Skill!"

"You are most wise Marzipan-Chan." The Anchient One said

"If only Matoaka could be here with us..." Jim said saidly as he slumped against a rock.

"Jim." Belladonna said sternly "If we have learned anything over this truamatizing experience is this isn't our dimenstion...And Rory is our current King and Leonardo is the current bearer of the Crown."

Rory smiled weakly "Thanks Bell-Bell." Said said with a sigh "I know you want me to feel like a King and Edward has been giving Prince Lessons, but really...I still don't feel like a King...I feel like a Thespian who recieved a role he never should have gotten."

Rory turned to his 'Subjects' "How about everybody take 5?" He said with a weak chuckle

Everyone was glad to have a moment to rest, Ichabod took a stroll admiring the beauty of a traditional Japanese Garden.

"Marzipan's birthday is coming..." Ichabod said to himself "...I should do something for her..." He thought to himself "...Marzipan's birthday is the 4th of April...The Birth Flower for April is the Sweet Pea...I could plant a whole bunch of those flowers..."

At that moment a Sweet Pea flower popped up from the ground in complete with five blooms!"

"Yes..." Ichabod said to the flower "Like one of those..." Then he realized with horror what had just happened.

"Oh Gods No!" Ichabod exclaimed "I thought I had Morgan romove the corrupting power! How is this still happening?!"

The Flowers and Trees reached out to Ichabod and started stroking Ichabod with leaves and branches

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ichabod screamed as he ran

It was late at night, when Belladonna told Don she wanted to see him alone, she had recieved a call from her Grandpa...Already Don had a sinking feeling what the Grandpa had said.

Don was resting in the boughs of a Peach Tree when Belladonna came to him...She began to sing her message to him.

 _"I am here to tell you we can never meet again_

 _Simple really, isn't it, a word or two and then_

 _A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when_

 _You think of me or speak of me_

 _And wonder what befell that someone you once loved so long ago so well."_

Don felt himself choke up, tears started to sting his eyes, all his life he hated anyone to see him cry, he turned away from Belladonna and the tears trickled down,he could hear the music, the Music of First Earth had crossed over to Third Earth, Don's tongue felt dry and clumy something was constricting his ability to reply and he didn't know what.

Belladonna continued she understood Don, being native to a universe where People didn't sing as easily as they spoke meant he would never be able to truly SING with her so she sang her next verse.

 _"Is it written in the stars_

 _Are we paying for some crime?_

 _Is that all that we are good for_

 _Just a stretch of mortal time_

 _Or some god's experiment_

 _In which we have no say_

 _In which we're given paradise_

 _But only for a day."_

Belladonna nuzzled her head into Don's carapace and sang

 _"Nothing can be altered_

 _There is nothing to decide_

 _No escape, no change of heart_

 _Nor any place to hide."_

Then to Belladonna's surprise, Don turned and clutched her head and sang! Don didn't understand how he was able to do this, somehow...He simply knew...The lyrics sprang sponatiously from his within him he sang softly and tears trickled from his eyes into Belladonna's fur

 _"Oh, you are all I ever want_

 _But this I am denied_

 _Sometimes in my darkest thoughts_

 _I wish I'd never learned..."_

Both of them sang in perfect harmony _"...What it is to be in love and have that love returned!"_

Belladonna sang as softly as her lover

 _"Is it written in the stars_

 _Are we paying for some crime?_

 _Is that all that we are good for_

 _Just some stretch of mortal time?"_

And both sang togather...Softly...Faintly...For both of them understood these lyrics held the truth.

 _"Or some god's experiment_

 _In which we have no say_

 _In which we're given paradise_

 _But only for a day..."_

 _ **Yes Marzipan's birthday is the same as the Author's**_


	16. Morning Malaise

_**Okey dokey I realize we are more then ten issues into this fic and still haven't gotten to the event of this story's title well...Hopefully we shall get to it before the Summer is over 'Laughs awkwardly' Here is hopefully the final chapter before we tear the veil, and as of late when I add chapters adds them but doesn't move my story to the front and I see the date of update doesn't change...So...Yeah.**_

Ichabod after a few hours had finally calmed down, and hoped today he wouldn't have any flora animate around him, as the Human Youth began his morning shave, he noticed Donatello standing behind him.

"You look...Particurally irritated today." Ichabod said as he lathered up his face.

"Ichabod." Don said his voice low, he didn't want anyone else to hear. "Last night, when I was was alone with Belladonna...She began to sing...The Music has come over to this Earth and...I actually started singing!"

"Uh huh." Ichabod said as he opened up a straight razor "I've heard you sing...You're decent."

Don blushed furiously "I mean...Like you guys do in your Musical Universe...My touge was dry, my vocal cords seemed determened to choke me until I began to sing!"

Ichabod chuckled softly

"Why are you finding this funny?!" Don hissed

"Oh...Merely musing at the scientific possibilities..." Ichabod said with a smirk "Think about the possiblities, The Poor Denizens from dimenstions who only have music which must be composed ahead of time, finally THEY may also have true music!"

"True music?" Don was seething "I felt like my toungue was possesed! I had absolutely no control over what I was singing! The lyrics I felt compelled to sing were 'Oh, you are all I ever want ,But this I am denied. Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learned What it is to be in love and have that love returned.' Since that is totally the way I talk." Don's sarcasm barely masked his anxiety over the situation.

"Do you think we understand what we were trying to teach you about The Music?" Ichabod asked as he shaved his face "The Music chooses when we sing because the song wants to be sung."

"Holy Shell!" Don winched when he heard Mikey's voice "Don! You were singing like the Tuniverse People?"

(Mikey decided he would call Dimensions where People could sing at the drop ofa hat 'Tuniverses' the people of Tuniverses probobly wouldn't mind such a label)

"Yeah." Don sighed despondatly

"Hey Don! Don't be so bashful!" Mikey said "Remember when you sang 'Heaven' when Belladonna got attacked by a Psychic Sunflower? You got decent pipes Bro! Wished I could have heard it..."

"It wasn't a pleasent song." Don sighed "Belladona was singing to me the message we could never meet again...Her Grandpa called her, said we can't marry, and she can't ever see me again, after this mess is over, her dimenstion is returning to its isolationist state."

Mikey and Raph instantly became sympathetic "Aw Shell!" Raph exclaimed "Donny!"

Meanwhile, Leo was occupied calling Eleanor who was managing the Mutants in New York asking her questions about Trotter.

"I don't know where he came from." Eleanor said "I learned by evesdropping that Trotter had...Something in his forehead, the something was erased when he scraped his forehead fighting you guys, when the something was erased, Morgan no longer had supernatural control over him and he left."

Leo sighed

Eleanor said "Are you through with whatever you're doing in Japan, we kind of need you back here...Something...Something has come up."

 _ **Don't you love a cliffhanger?**_


	17. The Heresy Stones Prophecy

_**Okey Dokey, I promise this will be the absolute LAST Chapter before the Tearing of the Veil, I just need to get the set up out of the way and reveal some very important info.**_

During the ride back to New York, Ichabod said to Marzipan he felt a bit ill and went down deep into the belly of the boat, Fortunatly Mystical Boat, flight isn't affected by electronic devices, and the fact the two Universes had been 'bleeding' into each other so much meant Ichabod could call his Mum even from this alternate Earth. His Mum, the Infamous Poison Ivy was still tending her Planet Alderbaren Greenhouse when she heard her phone ring.

She was glad to see Ichabod finally decided to call her.

"Mum." Ichabod said "I need to ask you some questions."

"What kind of questions?" Pamela asked as she sat down in her chair

"I think...I think I'm starting to manifest Plant Powers like your's...But I can't control them!"

Pamela felt her heart flutter for a moment

"Ichabod calm down." Pamela said "Start from the beginning..."

Ichabod gave her the whole story starting from when Morgan enchanted him with the Mark of Power.

When they finally came back to Manhatten, Eleanor called "Meet me in Central Park." She said

"Central park?" Leo asked

"It's important." Said Eleanor

The TMNT, Karai, Chapman and the Morning Glories and the Humanimals and First Earth Humans reached the Twisted Central Park, Ichabod looked at some of the exotic plants and realized that a lot of them were Alien Fruits and Vegetables Humans had discovered were edible to Earthlings and began cultivating them along with Native Earth Crops.

Ichabod took a deep breath and remembered his Conversation with his Mum, keep calm and don't encourage the plants.

The were greeted by many of Eleanor's Mutants, Eleanor herself was standing with a hideous Male Mutant Rat bound and gagged at her hooves.

Leo reconized from his dream, the Rat was the same Rat who had raped Eleanor when she was younger.

"Boy do I have a story for you." Eleanor said

Eleanor explained to the Turtles and Friends who the Rat was, his Name was Igor, he was an early creation of Feral...

Ichabod was having trouble concentrating, he was sweating profusly...Despite his best efforts the plants were noticing him, perhaps because these were already enchanted plants, they were animated simply by Ichabod being near them. Ichabod seperated himself from his friends so none of them would see what was happening. He remembered something else his Mum said and decided to relax and simply give the plants what they want, until he reached the 'Zen' moment.

The vines peeled off his shirt and stroked his bare chest. Ichabod relaxed completely and the vines became and hammock for him. It took only a few minutes of the VooDoo to reach the ZEN moment and Ichabod in every fibre of his being his plant powers truly and completely manifest! Morgan couldn't create superpowers with her Mark of Power she could only enchance already existing powers.

"ICHABOD!" He heard Marzipan yowl went looking for him and had know idea what he was doing

Ichabod sat up, he understood Marzipan's shock, and he remained calm.

"Marzipan." He said calmly and softly "I know what this looks like...But please understand what this is...This is like when Fyora promted you after you woke up...What Morgan did when she gave me the Mark of Power was jump start my already existing power...I always had some connection to plants like Mum has...But after the corrupting Mark was removed, the power was still 'woke' Mum explained to me, I need to take a moment to relax and I will have true control over my power."

At this point Marzipan and everybody else was looking at Ichabod, Jonathan had always thought the plant powers he inherited fromIvy was limited to resitance to toxins, he wasn't sure if he should be pleased with this development...Or concerned.

"Ichabod..." Marzipan squeaked "...How can I be sure this power isn't evil?"

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said soothingly "I assure my Natural Plant Powers don't have the same magitude as the corrupted Powers, I could never do what Morgan did to this park..." He plucked an Alien Fruit known as a Harffell.

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said as he approached her "...I shall never harm you...You remember what I said to you when you were near death? You mean more to me than anything else I could never live without you."

Ichabod took a nibble of the Harfell and held the fruit to Marzipan's mouth so she could eat some, then they wrapped arms around each other and kissed, and when they kissed, the most amazing thang happened! They both glowed bright silver, and they levited into the canopy! None of the Mutants, or any of the Humans understood what the heck was happening! But the Humanimals...Kong exclaimed...The Phrophacy! They are the chosen ones! And then the Humanimals went more nuts then a Squirrel at an Acorn Farm.

Rory and Bill both became Rodeo Animals bucking and leaping and spinning at the same time! Kong leaped about while beating his chest and roaring, Jim was a pinball of the forest, not even Minsk and Bob were spared the madness leaping, dancing and singing.

Only Belladonna who only learned this story in her later childhood, knowing her adoptive species only shared these phrophacies with her, because they thought she had been born a Humanimal, cringed as she saw the befuddled expresstions of everyone else.

The TMNT, Karai and Chapman turned to the First Earth Human, Jonathan, Edward Nygma and Edward Green with an expression which clearly said 'What is this madness?!'

Jonathan, Edward Nygma and Edward Green could only reply with a shrug and and expresstion which clearly said "Your guess is as good as our's!"

At this point Ichabod and Marzipan heard the madness and realized they were levitating...Fortunatly as soon as they realized this they slowly desended and the sliver glow they were both radiating dimmed.

Finally Belladonna said "I'll cool them down." And she proceeded to blow frost over her fellow covering them with a thin coating of ice they could easily break free of.

Leo folded his arms "You...Are...Giving us explanations!" He said "No more secrets!"

The Humanimals realized what they had done...Kong stepped foreward "It is...The Phropachy of the Heresy Stones."

 _ **Read and Review**_


	18. Between Fate and Free Will

_**Let's Do This**_

Kong looked around, he was within a different dimenstion, surrounded by people who weren't Wranglers, he sighed and began the story.

"You remember Chardanaro's Vistionary Orb?" Kong asked

"What are you talking about?" Eleanor asked

"Oh yeah..." Kong said "You weren't with us then...Chandanro is an Alien...He had an Orb which could show you the past. One of those things we saw...Was the formation of the Heresy Stones, two stone fell from the sky and the bonfire inscribed a phrochecy deep into them. Inscribed into the stones was a prediction of what would become of our People for the next five thousand years."

"Five thousand years of history?!" Riddler exclaimed "With only two stones?!"

"Obviously not every minute detail..." Kong said irrtably "...It was a rough outline for the five thousand years...More importantly it predicted THREE turning points which each one would lead to the next...A turning point which would lead to our liberation."

"What were these turning points?" Riddler asked

"Do you want to be here all day?" Kong asked "I'm trying to get to the part which involves Ichabod and Marzipan! The Fourth and Final Great Event...Really they are two events but they are very closely linked...Remember what Chardanaro said about Matoaka and the Leader needing to be a Humanimal from a Farm?"

Eleanor of course didn't remember this but she pulled a pen and notepad from her wool and quickly began jotting things down, Karai was already recording.

"The Liberation would begin proper..." Kong said "...100 years after Humanimal Farms began the Phrophecy was a Humanimal from a Farm would lead the beginning of the Revolution...But the Leader of the Revolution wouldn't nessicarily be the one to end it."

"What do you mean?" Ichabod asked

"What I mean..." Kong said approaching Ichabod and Marzipan "Was the Final Great Event, which would be the moment all Intelligent Beings would be free...A Great Miracle will happen when a VIRGIN HUMAN MALE and a VIRGIN HUMNIMAL FEMALE love each other, don't merely lust for each other but but REALLY love each other when the Virgin Human Male and Virgin Humanimal Female mate with each other, then the Great Miracle will happen, and all intelligent beings will be free.

Kong sighed and looked around.

The Turtles and Splinter, April and Casey, Karai and Chapman, the Morning Glories and Edward Green, Edward, Nygma and Jonathan Crane, every last one of them had jaws dropped.

Kong sighed "We didn't want to reveal to you two..."

"Why?" Ichabod asked "You mean all this time we could have freed every Humanimal alive, if Marzipan and I decided to bite the bullet and..."

"No! No! No!" Kong said he looked around everyone who wasn't looking a Humanimal shocked "Part of the reason we didn't want to reveal this to you was because we didn't want you to mate before it was time...The Phrophecy emphisizes the pure love between the Human and the Humanimal...If the two of you didn't mate purely of your own volition...If you mated becuase you felt you had to...Then...The Great Miracle wouldn't happen...It..." Kong struggled to find the best term for this "It wouldn't be pure enough...And then you wouldn't be Virgins anymore and we would have to wait for another Virgin Human Male and Virgin Humanimal Female..."

"And I suppose oral sex doesn't count?" Ichabod sighed, for when Ichabod infiltrated Castle Vortex to save Marzipan and her Friends, one night Marzipan was framed for something, Ichabod took it upon himself to 'punish' Marzipan thus after he took Marzipan deep into the Castle Garden to to have a few moments alone with her to soothe and reassure her...They agreed to a 'staged rape' Ichabod would have Marzipan give him Fellatio she wouldn't even have to have any of her clothes removed...The Castle Vortex Soldiers watched this and approved...Ichabod would always remember that night...Both the physical pleasure and the intense shame he felt for feeling aforementioned pleasure...The fact he heard Marzipan purr as she sucked...And he remembered Cats purr to soothe themselves during times of fear.

"No." Kong sighed as he shook his head "Oral sex doesn't count...It must be the sex which could lead to reproduction."

Jonathan looked like he was about to faint and he slumped against a tree "Oh...Oh Geez..." He said "Ichabod...My Darling Little Boy...He...He is the Chosen Savior of Humanimals."

"Wait!" Marzipan said "Remember what Chadanaro said? The Phrophecy doesn't care who plays the part in the Phrophecy as long as they are what the Phrocphecy specifies they be."

Marzipan turned to Kong "Why does it need to be Virgins specifically? And why specifaclly a HUMAN Male and Humanimal female?"

"I don't know!" Kong exclaimed The Gorilla-Man wished this ordeal would end "All we know is the Phrophecy has to be followed to the letter, once three thousand years ago...We attempted to...Rush the Phrophecy by having a wedding between a Humanimal Male and Human Female...They were Orion and Thestrial respectivly Orion was a Magnificent Black Bull, and Thestrial...She was a Human from another Dimenstion...A Reugee from Dimenstion being destroyed...That was another reason we didn;t want you to know...We didn't want you to be in danger from Wrangler Telepaths...Wranglers have been trying to figure out the Phrophecy for thousands of years and we guard our thoughts from telepaths but..."

Eleanor felt someone touch her...It was the Young Mutant Margay...Triguena

"Oh isn't it romantic?" The Young Feline asked "If only we had our own phrophecy!"

Everyone turned and looked at the Mutant Margay and the Mutant Sheep...Eleanor was shocked for a moment,but then she understood...She stroked Triguena's blond hair and said "It is better for us we don't. We Mutants are free to forge our own future."

Eleanor sighed and turned to everyone else "Is everyone content with this explanation?"

Leo sighed "I suppose so..."

"Man..." Raph said as he rubbed his arm "Thinking back to when we met those Other Turtles from that wacked-out universe...That place was weird like an acid trip..."

"...This..." Mikey said "...Is creepy, creepy cult weird!"

"Creepy?!" Jim exclaimed

"We're not trying to insult you!" April said "But...Phrophecies that revolve around Virgin Sex...That's kind of unnerving to us!"

"Does anyone remember? What we were orginally discussing?!" Eleanor bleated

"I didn't hear any of it." Ichabod said

"We have discovered Feral is still alive..." Eleanor said "He is weakened, but still alive...After Marzipan destroyed his Mentawave Device which is how he was able to Psionically control all of Manhatten at once...But he has something else...A machine that can travel through time...And other dimenstions..."

 _ **Finally! We will enter a different universe!**_


	19. The Tearing of the Veil

_**Finally we get to the event of the Title.**_

As the Turtles and Humanimals and Humans sat around Eleanor eagerly discussing what could be done about Feral and his Portal. The Seven Morning Glories hung back. This was getting to be far too much for them. Far too much information for any of them to process at once, even the Psionics like Knuckles and Wyatt. They were confused, distracted...They were perfectly vulnerable as they wandered to the edge of Central Park.

Otto had been waiting for them. None of them sensed him,they were all trapped within a fog of mental dissononce. Thus Otto was able to pick them off, one by one with a simple blowdart laced with tranquilizer.

Back with Eleanor, Marzipan was looking through a booklet she recieved with her witch outfit, which was a Guide to spells she could perform at her current level. "This Spell could be handy...It's named The Rainbow Blitz...Not as Dsangerous as Flames of the Phoenix..."

"Ain't as killer a name either." Raph quipped.

"Speak for yourself Dude." Mikey said "I think Rainbow Blitz is a totally awesome name for a spell!"

Not as dangerous is still dangerous." Marzipan sighed "The booklet say this spell is particurally dangerous for Female Mages because...'Something about our energy can cause the Rainbow Blitz to become...Wonky..."

"Hmmm." Ichabod took a look at the booklet "This footnote says the danger can be minimized if a trusted male, not necessarily a Fellow Mage but a Trusted Male supports the Female Mage both emotionally and physically then the balence of masculine and feminine energy can stabalize the Rainbow Blitz."

Ichabod turned to Marzipan "If this spell is to be cast..." He said "...I am to stand behind you with my arms overlapping your arms, I'll be your sturdy rock...Or perhaps in this case a tree...Do you think of me as an Oak?" He asked flitatiosly

"An oak?" Marzipan giggled "Ichabod, you're clearly an elm!"

Then a Feline Yowl, Which clearly belonged to Olive shattered the moment...Instantly the Turtles, Karai and Chapman rushed towards the sound.

You could never imagine the horror that was felt when they saw Otto, dragging Olive, quickly becoming drowsy because of the tranquilzer dart in her neck to his van, in which he had already piled the already asleep other six Morning Glories.

"Raphael!" Olive yowled struggling to break free.

Raph was ready the murder Otto, Leo drew his katanas "We're warning you Otto! Release her! Realease all of them! Or!"

"Or you'll what?!" Otto sneered as he quickly took his revolver and placed against Olive's head "If you move, I'll blow her brains out! You move and she's dead!"

Oh...Shell...None of the Ninja's could move faster then Otto's trigger finger.

Otto grinned and tossed the sleeping Olive with her Siblings, closed the van and quickly drove away

"WHAT THE SHELL DO WE DO?!" Raph was panicking possibly the one time more dangerous then when he was only angry

"We have no choice..." Leo said "...We've got to storm Feral's Mansion tonight!"

"I know the place like the back of my hoof!" Eleanor said

"No." Leo said quickly "Feral has already tried to kill you once...It's too dangerous for you Eleanor...It would only take one bullet from Otto to end you...And we need you too much here."

Eleanor quickly saw Leo's point.

"Jonathan and Nygma." Leo said "Stay here with Elenor."

"Guys." Eleanor said "I'll give you a ride."

"Bell-Bell." Don said "Are you sure?"

"Don." Belladonna said "I'm 30 feet long I can carry you and your brothers, plus Bob and Jim."

"We can take the rest in our fan." Karai said "We're getting them back!"

Feral's Mansion no longer had any staff, other than Otto, ever since Feral revealed his true colors all his stuff who had previously loved and respected him, fled in abject horror. No one to gaurd it, all traps still disabled due to Bob's hacking. It was only a matter of racing up the hill...(Or down to the hill for Belladonna and her passengers.) They found an entrence at the rear loading area behind the kitchen and blated through...Des3ending down the long and winding staircase they heard screams of pain and terror...This only sped them up more.

They weren't prepared for how massive the underground lab truly was! It was larger then the entire mansion!

"Raphael!" It was Olive's feline yowl.

Raph immediatly ran to the cage which contained Olive, Raph gasped with horror when he saw the hideous metal collar that had been bolted to her neck!

"Olive!" He exclaimed as quickly busted the lock with his sais "What the shell happened to ya?"

"When we all woke up we all had these collars around our necks!" Olive mewed tears streaking down her face, Everyone's here, but he we're spread out all over the lab...And Wyatt and Knuckles...Oh geez!"

"What about Wyatt and Knuckles?" Leo asked

"He took them to where the Mentawave Device was." Olive said gestursed with her clawed hand "You got to hurry! He said he had a 'special plan' for them I think he's gonna kill them!"

They raced over to the opposite side of the lab. They hoped they wouldn't find Knuckles and Wyatt vivisected, they gasped in horror when they saw...Knuckles and Wyatt were strapped up to the remains of the Mentawave Device, they also had those hideous metal collars and both of them also had latex masks which only left the eyes and ears uncovered, they both looked like bondage slaves, and from both collars a single cord was linking them to all of Feral's machines. The Turtles had no idea what was happening but Belladonna suddenly understood.

"He's exploited them!" She exclaimed "He knows Knuckles and Wyatt have psychic powers so he's got both of them hooked up to his Mentawave Device so he can utalyze those psionics to power his portal!"

Feral, the overgrown Fetus was resting feebly beside the potal, telpathically keeping Otto from moving and potentially damaging anymore delicate equipment.

Belladonna at the moment was overwhelmed by her passion, her furry so much of her life had been wracked by guilt and shame, and when she finally found the love of her life, she could never have him...Consumed by the unfairness of it all, she was determed to have her revenge by brutalizing Feral.

"Marzipan!" Belladonna yelled taking command "Rainbow Blitz! Destroy the Portal."

"Umm..." Marzipan wasn't sure why Belladonna was giving the orders since Matoaka clearly left Leonardo and Rory in charge of the Herd. Leo and Rory at the moment were currently frozen."

"Embleer frith." Bill said "Both Leo and Rory have gone Tharn."

Feral was straining his strengh holding Otto back, he couldn't do anything else.

"Kunckles... Wyatt." Belladonna said "Can you hear me?"

Both the Jackrabbit and Fruit Bat nodded feebly

"We can free both of you." Belladonna said calmly "But first both of you must turn off your powers , detetch from powering the portal so when we destroy the portal we won't also destroy your minds in the process.

Knuckles again nodded feebly and Leo saw in Wyatt's eye, a tear trickle down his fur Leo saw in the Young Fruit Bat Mutant something he reconized from his younger years, that snapped him out of his Tharn.

As soon as the portal darkened Belladonna yelled "Attack!" And Marzipan began chanting her spell as Ichabod stood behind her and overlapped his arms with her arms, rainbow energy formed from both of themand soon it was a beautiful beam of rainbow energy shooting from out of Marzipan's solar plexus to the portal.

As the Rainbow Blitz attacked the portal the most enerthly sounds were heard like a floorboard creaking and an infant shrieking Don suddenly felt a deep instintual knowing that these sounds were a warning that something would happen if they kept attacking the portal.

"Um...Bell-Bell..." Don stammered "I'm...I'm not sure we should be doing this!"

But Belladonna fueled by anger, grief and a certain kind of sorrow only one who has been in love can know simply roared and added her own frost breath to the attack.

At this point Marzipan and Ichabod were both sweating profusly from maintaining the Rainbow Blitz.

"We can't do this much longer!" Ichabod said

"We either have have to ceasefire..." Marzipan groaned "...Or destroy the portal with all our strengh immediatly!"

"End the portal!" Belladonna yelled "End Feral forever!"

Both Ichabod and Marzipan screamed as they gave the final burst of energy to the Rainbow Blitz creating a Rainbow Bomb which shattered the potal...But that wasn't all that was shattered...A terrifing sound was heard like the Planet itself was crying out in pain! The Portal became a swirling nightmare Vortex which began to engulf the entire lab! Then when all the colors as one famous creature once said had 'gone to plaid!' Everyone realized the shell had really hit the fan!

The Vortex sucked in everyone! In fact more then one vortex appeared...As everyone in the lab was sucked into the swirling Vortex they had no idea what it was they had done.

 _ **Cue Twilight Zone Music, Read and Review**_


	20. Enter the Frog

_**Okeydoke Before we see where our heroes ended up after they had 'gone to plaid' we will have a brief flashback scene from a few days ago after Matoaka left the Herd in the last story.**_

 _Matoaka was furiously shearing her own mane...Apparently among Unicorns, shearing one's mane to stubble and trimming the tail tassel was a sign of pentence...Zander, didn't understand it, but at this point he was beginning to feel he didn't understand anything about Humanimals...Particurally after that awful spat Matoaka had with Fossil before they came to this strange place. Zander watched clumb after clump of ebony locks fall to the soft gray-green grass of this strange etherial dimenstion, where the sky was always grey and cloudy, the food was delectable and everyone who lived here lives to serve you and bring you happiness but Zander could barely be considered happy, as Matoaka began trimming her tail tassel. Zander set the sleeping Amalthia down in a patch of clover...Sullenly he turned so Matoaka wouldn't see his face, ever since this fiasco started with Morgan sending her Pig-Servant to steal his Wife's Crown...Zander had been left by himself tending Amalthia...Of course he hadn't been completely alone, he had the Humanimal Guest Families to speak with...But they weren't the Fellowship Crew...The Herd that had accepted him after he had been exiled from his Birth Planet...Exiled for mating with an Alien...And an Unnatural Lifeform at that...Matoaka had been the one who had requested he sleep with her...And apparently she knew when Aves mate, they are bonded for life to the one they first mate with...He had given everything for her...And for weeks he had been left alone with the Cub while she went off adventuring in another dimenstion...Zander felt nauseous...He began to molt._

 _Matoaka had finally finished trimming her tail tassel, she looked for her husband "Zander?" She saw him in the distance...Molting...Out of season._

 _"Zander!" Matoka trotted over to her Alien Avian Husband "Why...Why are you molting?"_

 _Zander exhaled sharply. "I don't know..." He said "...Ever...Eversince this whole fiasco started with your crown being stolen...I've been stuck with Amalthia while you've been out risking your neck in some other dimenstion! I'm stuck worrying about you for days! You come back then leave again...I'm stuck worrying about you again and then you come back with a massive conniption and I don't know why because I wasn't with you when it happened! You fight with your Uncle and then he gives us tickets to this strange resort dimenstion...You are still upset the entire ride over...And here you are shearing your beautiful mane as pentence...And I'm here not knowing anything about anything!"_

 _Matoaka realized her beloved husband...She had been neglecting him...Then she remembered the Awful Truth about the Humanimal People...She began to weep._

 _"Zander..." She said quietly "...Zander...I have learned the awful truth about the Humanimal Race!"_

 _"Awful truth?" Zander wasn't sure what could possibly be awful about Humanimals...Of course he wasn't prepared for what he was about to hear._

 _"Zander..." Matoaka said "...From the very beginning the Crystal which creates us from ordanary animals...It does more then transform us physically...The Dark Crystal programs into our very DNA a profound need to serve all naturally evolved intelligent species."_

 _"What do you mean?" Zander asked_

 _"It means..." Matoaka felt herself become very hot under her fur "...We Humanimals feel a need to serve Humans and all other Naturally Evolved Races by loving them...A Humanimals Purpose is to love all others...Zander...This means my love for you is...Not natural...I'm programmed to love you! Just as the Wranglers are programmed to feel hatred I am programmed to love...But is that really true love?"_

 _Zander was taken aback by this...It became crystal clear why Matoaka was so upset...Zander quickly felt shabby for his own bitterness. However some things didn't quite make sense in his mind...Matoaka's claim of her love being preprogrammed and thus she didn't love him of her own accord didn't seem to fit with the Matoaka who came to him because she could think of no one else to mate with...If she was preprogrammed to love all...Couldn't she have chosen anyone for that purpoise? And don't Humanimals choose mates of Fellow Humanimals all the time? While he didn't doubt Matoaka learned an awful truth...Zander couldn't help feeling it wasn't the WHOLE truth._

 _"Matoaka..." Zander said quitly "Mattie..." The Pet Name only her could call her as he rubbed the tears from her eyes "...I think your love for me isn't something hardwired into your DNA...And I think you know deep down the love we have is truly real...I don't know how I know...But Humanimals aren't the only ones who have Animal Instincts."_

 _Zander plucked Amalthia from her bed of clover. "We'll figure this out...Together." Zander said with smile as he caressed her cheek with a finger._

That had been a few days ago.

Today...Or was it tonight? Leonardo and Donatello were the first to awaken after being sucked into the Vortex after destroying Feral's Portal...The thunder boomed above them...And they both felt rain pouring down.

"Oh...Shell..." Don groaned "What happened? Where am I?"

"I'm here Don!" Leo immediatly called out

It took a few moments before he could see anything "I think we're in some kind of park..."

"Central Park?" Don asked weakly

"No..." Leo said "...I can see Suburbs nearby...This clearly isn't the center of Manhatten."Shell...What happened?"

Don remembering what had happened before he blacked out, began to panic "Belladonna!" He called out.

"She's over here!" Came Ichabod's voice "By this elm tree!"

DOn quickly rused over and saw Ichabod, Marzipan and the rest of the Fellowship Crew besides Belladonna...She wasn't awake and she had a thin trickle of blood running down between her eyes.

"She doesn't seem badly hurt..." Ichabod said "...But we can't seem to get her to awaken..."

Of course then came the voices of the Morning Glories as they awoke,

"I can't move!" Exclaimed Chloe!

"I can't either!" Groaned Nimble

None of them knew help was soon coming...

Three Mutants, were leaping across the roofs...Two of them were Birds, Seagulls in fact but Seagulls of two different species, one was a typical Herring Gull, one was a Black Headed Gull, common in Europe but would be a strange sight in North America.

The Third was an Amphibian...A Handsome Young Leopard Frog...And I do mean young, the rog was 13 Years of Age and he still had the stub of a tadpole tail.

"Oh boy!" The Frog chirped as they rain poured down "This is such a great day!"

"Your you it is." Said the Black Headed Gull..."But we came here today because no Human will see us in this weather."

^If you want to survive Jeff^ The Herring Gull spoke Telepathically ^You need to learn the basics of stealth and secracy.^

 _"Now listen up_

 _You've got a lot to learn_

 _And if you don't learn you don't eat_

 _But if you're tough_

 _And always use your head_

 _You'll feel right at home on the street_

 _When you've got talent ev'rything is free_

 _Watch how we do things, oooh, I guarantee"_

"If you stick with us Jeff." The Black Headed Gull said "We can garantee you'll survive this city."

 _"You're gonna see how the best survive_

 _We make an art out of staying alive_

 _If you do just as you're told_

 _These are streets of gold_

 _Ev'ry boulevard is a miracle mile_

 _You'll take the town and you'll take it with style_

 _If you play it brave and bold_

 _These are streets of gold"_

As they neared the park, Jeff heard the sounds of the Mutants and Humansls below.

"Whoa!" Jeff exclaimed "I've never seen so many Mutants in one place before!"

The Two Gulls looked towards the park "Whoa." Said the Black Headed Gull

^I see humans with them.^ The Herring Gull said darkly

"We have Human Friends." Jeff said "What about Goober and Charlene and Roachclip and the Notorious D.I.Y.?"

The two Gulls hesitated.

"Some of those guys look hurt." Jeff said "They probobly need help...I'm gonna talk to them."

Before either Bird could stop him, Jeff leaped down and hopped into the park.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	21. Kayla's Manor

_**This is where things become very weird...Things will be explained soon enough.**_

Jeffery the Frog approached these strange Mutants. To the Turtles ((The Morning Glories weren't able to see very much at the moment, none of them were aquatically inclined creatures)

"I'm Jeffery!" The Young Frog piped, he seemed to be just beginning his puberty years aproximatly 12 or 13..."Who are you guys?"

"I'm Leonardo." Leo said "Can you bring us to Eleanor?"

"Whose Elenaor?" Jeffery asked

Leo and Don looked at each other, inwardly the alarm bells were beginning to ring.

"She's a Mutant Sheep." Leo said

"I...Don't know any Mutant Sheep." Jeffery said he really wanted to help these Mutants "I do know a Mutant Goat though."

"Shell..." Leo and Don heard Raph behind them saying what they were thinking.

'We did destroy a Portal...'Don said '...A portal to other times and places.'

"This question may seem strange and approached Jeffery "But what year is this?"

"2006." Jeffery said beginning to seem concerned

"How long have you been here in New York?" Don asked

"Lived here my whole life." Said Jeffery, Don could see the Young Frog was visably becoming alarmed

"Have you seen a war between Humans and Mutants?" Don asked

"A War?!" Jefffery exclaimed "How could we Mutants begin to have a war with Humans? Seems we never have more then twenty or thirty memebers of our kind here in New York at one time! What's this all about?!"

Don sighed "Jeffery...I think...We're from another dimenstion, another Earth, similar to this one but different...In our Dimenstion, we recently had a war between the Humans and Mutants, led by a Mutant Sheep named Eleanor...The war ended in a stalemate with a Humans and Mutants agreeing to co-exist peacefully."

Don saw the young Frog's handsome face start to pale.

"Jeffery." Don said "A lot of us are hurt...Do you know a place where we can stay?"

Jeffery thought "I can't take you to the Crossroads." He said more to himself then to anyone else "No way the crossroads would have enough space for all of you..." Jeffery sighed "I only know one other place..." He seemed anxious

"Jeffery..." Don began to say

"Follow me!' Jeff said as he began to hop out of the park.

"Jeffery wait!" Don said

Belladonna was still out cold, it took all four Turtles and all the the Humanimals to carry the soaking wet Dragon, the Morning Glories after they recovered from the shock, wearily found his or her footing and tromped through the suburbs, the stormy night seemed to keep any Humans from seeing them.

They came to a very nice suburb, a place for people who are wealthy but don't wish to show off buy living in houses which look ordanary but have enough space to contain at least 100 people.

"Wait here." Said Jeffery as he hopped to the front door and rung the doorbell, he did this a who times until someone opened the door.

Jeffery was glad when it was the one person he hoped would answer the door.

"Jeffery!" Exclaimed a Beautiful Young African American Girl around 18 years of age "W-Why are you here?"

"Something weird has happened." Jeffery said "Are your folks here?"

"My folks are currently touring Europe."I'm here for summer vaccation." The Girl said

Jeffery sharply exhaled "I'm so glad." He said "But something really REALLY weird has happened!"

"Jeffery..." The Girl said "...Who are those?"

The Turtles, the Fellowship Herd and the Morning Glories were coming into the the driveway.

"Those guys...They claim to be from an alternate dimenstion, a lot of them are hurt and need a safe place to stay." Jeffery said

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" The Girl asked

"Depends what you think you're seeing." Jeffery said

"I think I'm seeing one of those Asian Dragons!" Exclaimed the Girl

Edward and Ichabod, along with Leo and Don came to the front door.

"I beg your pardon Madmoselle." Edward said as he and Ichabod both bowed and scrapped Weestern Style while Leo and Don bowed Eastern Style "Belladonna is indeed a Dragon, see in our Dimension, Creatures like Dragons and Unicorns are very much real they ae simply good at hiding."

"Oh geez." Kayla was beginning to feel like she would faint

"Guys." Jeffery said "This is Kayla, she's...My former owner."

Edward and Ichabod quickly assumed one thing and began to pale but Don said "You mean...Your owner from back when you were a normal Frog?"

"No." Jeffery said "I was Mutated TO BE Kayla's pet. Three years ago she set me free."

"I thought I would never see Jeff again." Kayla said

Marzipan was soaking wet, she stomped over wringing the water out of her witch's hat "Can we please come in before we get Pnemonia?

"Of course!" Kayla said "Come in!"

As various creautures entered the Modest Mansion Kayla took note who the creatures were.

"A Bull, a Squirrel, a Gorilla, a Deer..." I feel like Noah watching the Animals were boarding the ark,

"If this was like Noah's Ark, we'd each have a mate of the opposite sex with us." Bob said as he entered

"A Catfish!" Exclaimed Kayla, last week she had had some Catfish deep fried with tarter suace.

Everyone was wet and cold, Kayla quickly brought forth many towels and had them place wet, clothes in the washing machine or laundry baskets. Soon most everyone except the Turtles and Morning Glories were stripped down to the underwear.

Kong gave the shaking Morning Glories an Herbal Sleeping Potion very quickly all seven of them were asleep in the den.

"I'll have to take a look at those nasty collars later." Kong said "I really need some sleep."

 _ **Read and Review**_


	22. Insomnia Reigns Supreme

_**Fun Fact, Kayla's Name comes from a Character from classic PC Game, 'Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise,' In this story instead of having a collection of living toys, this Kayla has a Sapient Frog for her companion.**_

Kayla dragged out sleeping bags and air matresses for the various guests, as well as blankets and pillows for those who would be sleeping in various chairs and sofas. Though it seems for the Morning Glories they were already in deep sleep thanks to Kong's potion, some slept in chairs, sofas, a few were even content with the floor.

"You've been very kind to us..." leo said wearily with a yawn "You have no idea how grateful we are."

"I cleaned and bandaged Belladonna's wound..." Kong said as he yawned and strethed "I checked...She doesn't have a concussion but for some reason she seems really out of it...I hope she'll come in the morning."

At this point everyone wanted to get some sleep...Everyone...Except for Ichabod.

Ichabod and Marzipan were to share an air matress in the basement. But for some reason Ichabod couldn't settle down, he felt hot...Feverish...Something was causing him to fidget like crazy.

Without mentioning anything to Marzipan, who was awake herself but she was able to lie still, Ichabod tiptoed over his sleeping herd members making quite sure he didn't trod upon and tails or ears and crept upstairs. He saw the morning Glories asleep in the Den, Hank, the Rhino stretched across the entire lengh of the Sofa, Nimble the Rat and Knuckles the Jackrabbit taking the two armchairs, Wyatt being a Bat was hanging by his feet from the stucco ceiling, Chloe the Lynx and Earl the Hamster were curled together underneath the Televistion Stand and Olive...She...She for some reason attempted to hide herself behind some red curtains, obviously the thin transparent curtains barely hid her, her long tail stuck out like a sore thumb.

Obviously Ichabod was also not a Stealthy like a Ninja as he heard Raph's sleepy voice "Shell Ichabod...Ain't ya tired? Get some sleep!"

Ichabod sighed "He really didn't want to explain to Raph of all Creatures what was really eating at him...

"I guess..." Ichabod said "I felt I got enough rest from however long we were sleeping in the park."

"Getting knocked out don't count as sleep." Raph said "Trust me I know from experience."

Ichabod simply sighed again he needed to take himself elsewhere where he wouldn't disturb his Friends...It was still stormy so he couldn't take himself outside.

He then noticed that Jeffery was sleeping in the den as well, The Young Frog was sinking deep into a massive plush crimson cushion with a gold tassel at each corner really signifying his status as a Pet. Ichabod felt nasueous...What had happened to First Earth was happening here too, wherever they currently were...Humans were Granting Animals the gifts of Personhood only to to treat them like more exciting pets...Like the People here after years of watching cartoon movies with talking animal sidekicks grant the gifts of speech and reason to animals simply so the Animals can better serve Humanity.

"Ichy..." Raph said "...You're shakin' like you're about to freeze to death..."

Actually Ichabod was feeling so hot he felt like he was about to boil over he was so angry...He wanted to scream but he knew he couldn't.

Ichabod exhaled sharply and entered the kitchen. The cool tile floor barely did anything to cool him down. He returned to the basement furiously kicked a laundry basket (The Basement also contained the washing machine and dryer)

He finally returned to the air matress he and Marzipan shared and sat down sharply.

Marzipan was still awake even she very much wanted to sleep, for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes shut.

"Can't sleep?" She said weakly

"I Can't stand it Marzi..." Ichabod said with his head in his hands "...I can't stand it..."

"What can't you stand?" Marzipan asked

"This Prophecy!" Ichabod exclaimed unable to contain his anger any longer "I always thought that I was the Hero of the Humanimals because I killed Duke Vortex, but instead it was because I am a virgin and you are a virgin...Our part in the prophecy is simply to mate...This prophecy reduces us to our loins! Don't you feel exploited?!"

Of course Ichabod's ranting was beginning to awaken the rest of the Fellowship Herd, Marzipan could only reply "All I can think of...Is getting some sleep..." Her Eyelids were black from the insomnia.

Of course...Perhaps thankfully the sound of a 'THUD' came from directly above...Where the Den was.

"Shell." Leo said as he had chosen to bunk with the Fellowship in the barement "That has to be one of the Morning Glories...Stay here."

Leo guessed that that bump was Wyatt who had somehow fallen from the ceiling. And it was...Wyatt lay clutching his head. All the other Morning Glories were still out cold.

"Wyatt..." Leo said softly as he approached slowly.

Suddenly the Bat Mutant lifted his head, his long ears folded back, a fire was in his eyes Leo had never seen before, Wyatt's eyes shimmered with a rainbow gleam for moment and Leo felt his own legs give out from undeneath him, his arms and legs couldn't move, Leo realized with horror he was paralyzed and this was Wyatt's psionic ability!

However he could still speak "Wyatt!" He said "It's me Leonardo! I'm your friend!" 

Wyatt quickly came to his sense ^Oh geez!^ He exclaimed ^Leo! I totally didn't mean to do that! I had this horrible dream and I fell and...^

"I figured..." Leo said as he quickly got his legs back underneath him

He saw Wyatt, shivering and sweating...And Leo once again saw that mix of sorrow and terror in the Young Bat's eyes that Leo remembered back from when he and his entire family nearly died stopping Shredder...And they would have if the Utroms hadn't saved them...

"Wyatt." Leo said firmly "We need to talk."

 _ **Read and review**_


	23. Endless Stormy Night

_My Master Yoshi's first rule was: Possess the right thinking. Only then can one receive the gifts of strength, knowledge, and peace._

 _Splinter's Quote from the First Movie._

Leo led the shaking, sweating Bat Mutant to the attic. Leo pulled the the string, the hatch opened, a ladder desended. The two ascended the ladder quietly as they could.

The Attic was filled with dust, the storm still furiously pounded aginst the one tiny window in attic.

Leo blew the dust off a sheet covered sofa, pulled off the sheet and sat down.

"Sit." Leo said firmly gesturing to the space next to him.

Wyatt hesitated. ^I'm not so sure about this...^ Even though Wyatt could only 'Speak' via telepathy Leo was amazed how he could still 'hear' the emotions in Wyatt and Knuckles' 'Voices' and Leo could 'hear' a lot of anxiety in Wyatt's voice.

"Wyatt." Leo said calmly "I'm not gonna scold you or yell at you...I'm not mad at you...But..." Leo struggled with how exactly to phrase this for a moment "I want to you to hear this story from my younger years...When I was...Your age..." Leo realized because the Morning Glories were so different from himself and his brothers, he couldn't be sure of chrocilogical age..."Do you know...How old you are?"

^The sheet that listed our histories claimed I'm 16.^ Wyatt said

"16 Years?" Leo lifted an eye ridge he didn't know how long Bats lived and he wasn't about to disturb Don's sleep just to ask

^Wyatt rubbed his head ^Chapman...He believes...We may have speant several years...Being Mutated by Constantine Savage's Scientists...I don't know...One day we all suddenly and truly AWOKE in our pods as we were about to be delivered to...Where it was we were to be delivered to...^

"Shell..." Leo said "You're not like us at all in that respect." More and more Leo felt great sorrow for these Mutants, while he and his brothers got to enjoy and actual childhood the Morning Glories had lived through what seemed an undescribale nightmare!"

"Wyatt." Leo said "Please sit...I swear I'm not mad at you."

Wyatt finally sat beside Leo.

"When I was roughly your age..." Leo said "We had this battle with Shredder...Karai's adoptive Father..." Leo knew this might put the relationship the Morning Glories had with Karai at risk, but Leo knew he had to be as honest as possible...

"...We had battled Shredder many times before..." Leo said "...But...This time it was different...Shredder was leaving Earth to defeat his Older Enemies...The Utroms...His own People."

Leo sighed "It was a pretty bloody fight, My Brothers and I and Master Splinter were beated within an inch of our lives...And...In a fight with Karai..." Leo touched his shell gouge "Her katana...Went through my shoulder..."

Wyatt's pupils shrank ^Karai did that?!^ He asked

"That moment was pretty intense..." Leo sighed "...Loking back I'm not sure if she truly did it deliberatly or it was an accident...Frankly I don't think I ever want to know...Anyway...We weren't able to stop the Shredder by fighting him...The only option we had left was the cause the ship to self destruct...We thought we were about to die...Then the Utroms saved us at the last moment."

No response from Wyatt so Leo continued "Even though we escaped with our lives...I felt overwhelming shame...I couldn't save my family...I had no choice but to choose the option which would have killed us..."

^If you had died.^ Wyatt said his face was tense his Purple eyes gleaming ^...At the very least that would have been it! No more pain, No more fear at the very least you would have been able to rest in peace!^

Leo was quite frankly shocked that anyone would think the Death would be preferable.

However he saw Wyatt hunched and shaking and sweating, his fists were cleched

^...When we woke up...^ Said Wyatt ^...Feral said he was planning to keep us alive for a long time...To be his slaves...Knuckles and I were to power his machines with our Psionic Powers...And the others would slowly be harvested bit by bit...He wanted them alive when he vivisected them...And he wanted to be able to do it as many times as possible...The Man lusts for pain Leo! He said to us we Animals are only fit to be Slaves to Humanity because we're...'Basic Models' we have no souls thus we are only fit to be tools to Humanity...And that Rat who looks like a Man agreed with him! What are basic models Leo? And why would a basic model have no soul?^

Leo instantly knew what Wyatt was getting at death is prefferable from inescapable slavery and an instantaious death was preferable to being slowly taken apart bit by bit over the course of possibly years!

"Oh Wyatt!" Leo exclaimed "Is that what happened to you? Before we finally reached you? Shell...Wyatt, I'm..."  
Wyatt pushed Leo's hand away ^What's the point?!^ Wyatt exclaimed ^Feral can't be killed! He's become like a God! What even is a God? Why do Humans put these ideas in our heads when we don't understand them? And why...^

Leo quickly acted and wrapped his arms around the skinny Bat Mutant and held him tightly...Wyatt's fur was damp with sweat

"Wyatt..." Leo said softly "Calm down...I know what it is like to feel helpless...I've been down that road before...And because of that...I don't want you to do what I did...Don't become so angry you end up hurting your friends and family...Like I did. Wyatt...I know what we went through weren't exactly the same...But I know that same helpless feeling, you're not alone."

Leo heard something that sounded like a chittering sigh, he realized Wyatt was sobbing.

Leo relxed his grip "Wyatt." He said calmly and seriously "Everything Feral said to you about what we are...Are all lies. We do have souls and we are more then servants or slaves."

Leo touseled the mop of 'head fur' Wyatt had between his ears "We can defeat Feral." Leo said "And if you ever need someone, know that I'm here for you..."

That moment...Leo felt something truly amazing had happened...He nolonger felt like a Teenage Boy...He felt this moment...He had finally crossed the threshold into Manhood.


	24. Addressing the Pachyderm in the Parlor

_**Hopefully this Chapter will get several plot points out of the way.**_

With the Morning Glories in the Den, most of the Fellowship Crew in the Basement and the Turtles scattered about the House, where does one store a 30 foot long Dragon? The only available space was the Rec Room, That was where Belladonna was placed. Her serpentine body curled around the Billard Table and Don lay back into a beanbag chair,With Belladonna's head resting in his lap.

The sound of thunder booming outside startled Don out of his sleep! He had been having a horrible dream about all his old enemies, Shredder, Bishop, Ultimate Drako joining with Feral.

"Of course it was only a dream..." Don said as he mopped the sweat from his forehead "Like Shredder and Bishop would EVER work together..."

"You ain't the only one havin' nightmares." Raph said as he came in holding a cup of water. "Leo talked to Wyatt...Bat-Boy told him about what Feral said he was gonna do to 'em..." Raph fumed "I'm gonna kill Bishop soon as I find him..."

Don checked a clock across from him...The time was...5 AM?!"

"5 AM?!" Don exclaimed he looked out the window "Even it it was still storming it shouldn't be this dark...Oh...Geez! This isn't normal...I think...I think when we destroyed Feral's Portal...We did something that has completely upset the balence of nature!"

At the mention of the destruction of the portal...Belladonna moaned and covered her face with her clawed hand, Both Don and Raph noticed this.

"Think you struck a nerve Donny." Raph said before taking a sip of water

Don was a bit peturbed by the idea Belladonna had been refusing to awken out of a sense of guilt for commanding the destruction of the Portal which got them into this mess. Don decided he wouldn't push the issue just yet.

"So..." Don said "...You get any sleep?"

"Got enough..." Raph said "...Not helped by Ichabod stomping around and Wyatt fallin' from his perch..." Raph took another sip "Shell I'm thirsty."

"Did you find beer in the kitchen?" Don asked obviously Don knew that alchohalic drinks increase one's thirst but he knew Raph had an almost supernatual 'beer-detecting sense'

"Yeah I saw some in the fridge..." Raph said "I almost took one but then remebered it ain't my beer and left it..."

Don realized he had to get this out of the way, while it was only Raph, Himself and a questionably asleep Belladonna.

"Raph." Don said "You do know we know you've concieved a Child with Tiamat..."

He could see Raph visable bristle...

"Raph!" Don said quickly "We can clearly see your love handles are as fat as mine!" Don stroking his own bulging sides How was he supposed to know when Mutant Red Earred Sliders concieve a child something in the body is triggered do begin storing fat along the the sides...The only reason Don could fathom for this weight gain was to be able to gaurd the eggs for long periods of time without food.

"Dammit Donny!" Raph fumed "You think I don't know?! My entire body is supposed to be hard enough you can bounce a penny off it! Then after you reveal Mutantn Turtles get love handles when they have kids...And I feel...Shell." Raph slumped against rhe billards table "I suddenly realize this must be what a lot of girls feel like when they get pregnant...Everyone can see what you did..." Raph felt his love handles...sagging sacks of fat the mark of his indigresstion.

"You think I wanted it to be like this?" Raph asked "All I wanted was the chance to not die a virgin...How was I supposed to know that the girl of my dreams was waiting for me back..."

Belladonna finally couldn't ake anymore of the arguing "Oh Gods!" She exclaimed as she shaking stretched "Will you two please stop bickering?"

"You feel ready to talk?" Don asked folding his arms

Belladonna froze, she knew this would happen, as all them had been sucked into the swirling vortex after the Portal was destroyed, she heard a voice in her ear...Explaining to her she had done something incredibly wicked...

Fortunatly for Belladonna the sounds of the Morning Glories waking from an uneasy sleep...Like Cubs trapped in adult form crying for the Turtles and the Fellowship Crew...

 _ **Read and Review**_


	25. Rescue from the Wranglers

_**It took me a while to figure out what I was to write next, I feel we've langured long enough.**_

The Four Turtles quickly came to the Den where they soothed, Chloe, Hank, Nimble, and Earl, Knuckles and Wyatt seemed to be doing fine (Though with Wyatt that may have been in part to Leo's talk with him earlier)

Raph noticed Olive was still silent behind the Curtain, he knelled and stroked her cheek with a finger, Olive stirred with a small Feline squeak...Raph couldn't help but smile at her adorablness. He he stroked her between the ears

"Wakey waky." He said softly

"Isn't it still night?" Olive asked sleepily

"Actually..." Don said as he flicked the light switch "It is currently...5AM something...Something has gone horribly wrong, the weather, the darkness...I think it as all because of what we did to the portal..."

"Oh geez..." Kong said as he and his Fellow Humanimals rose from the basement "Really?"

"Where are the two lovebirds?" Raph asked

Bill yawned "Ichabod and Marzipan "Finally getting some sleep...Both had horrible insomnia..."

Bob said "Ichabod was complaining about the Phrophecy thinking it is somehow explotive...That he is reduced to his penis and Marzipan to her womb."

The Turtles looked at each other

"If I was in Ichabod's postition..." Don said "...I think I would come to a similar conclusion..."

"Still think we're a creepy cult?" Bill asked his bovine tail lashing in an almost feline manner.

"Hey!" Raph said "Your entire culture seems to be a bit obbsessed with sex and breedin' Maybe cuz of that 'Biological Backstage Pass' The Brontosaurus was talkin' 'bout..."

"Hey!" Bill said "If never met us you would never even have an opritunity to breed!"

Hank screamed out a Rhinoceros Bellow! Chloe and Olive yowled

"Stop it!" Nim said "We can't take it anymore!"

With that all the Morning Glories ran out into the Rain.

"Embleer Frith." Bill said "We got to get them back before they get themselves killed."

The Turtles and Humanimals tried to follow but the Super Powered were to fast for them...Bill and Jim tripped in the mud and everyone crashed and piled into them.

"Come back!" Don screamed after them "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh man..." Mikey said "...Karai is gonna kill us!"

"Mutants! Humanimals! Please!" Edward came forth maintaining the sense of nobility of Prince even he was getting soaked with rain "We must keep ourselves calm and..."

Several unearly screams and Knuckles and Wyatt came running back, Turning the corner Knuckles 'fishtailed' and Wyatt's wings were contantly fluttering trying to fly.

"How come you two came back?" Raph asked

^We ran!^ Wyatt panted ^We were quickly tangled in ropes! These strange Humans...Unlike Feral..We saw a Human Woman...She had balck hair...Blue eyes...She wore a Skull Mask...^

The Humaniimals gasped "Bimbolurlina!" Exclaimed Edward

^The Skull Masked Woman was the leader of several other Skull Masked Humans...^ Knuckles said ^...She said something to what I thought was a pile of machines...she said 'Thanks Stockman, these will be a great addition to our collection.' And then as she began loading us into this...Strange Machine...Wyatt and I...We panicked...We both Mind Trapped the Humans lassoeing us...And we broke free...Abadoning our brothers and sisters...We became cowards! Overcome by our Animal Instincts!^

"Stockman...Is working for the Wranglers..." Leonardo said he looked at Rory

"We need to find them!" Rory said "But first..."

Rory raced back into the house to find Belladonna

"Belladonna!" Rory said poking her with her antlers "We need you to do something about this deluge!"

"I can't..." Said Belladonna

"You're a Water Dragon aren't you?!" Rory snapped

"But I can't control the weather..." Belladonna pleaded "I'm not a real Water Dragon I'm..."

Rory smacked her across the nose "No!" He said "Can't you see? The fact you don't believe you're a real Dragon is what is hindering your ability to control the Weather! If you could for one moment truly believe in yourself...You'll find that power is within you!"

Belladonna was struck by Rory's speech, she looked at the stormy sky, then closed her eyes picturing in her mind the Sun shining brightly and then thinking to herself 'I am a truly a Dragon' she took a deep breath then roared a musical roar...

Almost instantly things changed, the sky brightened, the sun shone through the clouds, of course mud and water was still everywhere but still..."

"Frithrah!" Bill exclaimed "Bell-Bell! Did you..."

"I...I managed to change the Weather to what I wanted for once!" Belladonna exclaimed

That was when all the Turtles' Shell Cells blared

It was Karai.

"Karai..." Leo said sadly "You're not gonna believe this...But"

They gave Karai and Chapman the cordnants to where they were once the two of them arrived

"This entire dimenstion has gone mad!" Karai exclaimed "Thress different dimenstions are instersecting! Forests are cutting into Manhatten! A river is currently flowing Hollowood's walk of fame!"

Belladonna held her head in her hands "Oh Gods! What have a done?"

"What have you done indeed?" Karai snapped

"Guys!" Edward "We need to focus! Hopefully the Wranglers will be as confused as we are...We can rescue the Morning Glories before the Wranglers take off for another Planet!"

"What do you think they'll to them?" Rory asked worringly

"Honestly when the Wranglers learn of the Morning Glories special Talents, they'll do with them, what Savage intended them...Hank will be a chauffer...Earl will become a Mechanic, but then the Girls...I think...They will..." Edward gulped "...Become Concubines..."

"You mean Sex Slaves!" Don shouted

Karai's face was turning so red...Chapman wasn't looking too pleased either.

Meanwhile, in a Wrangler Spaceship...Nim, Chloe and Olive found themselves seperated from Hank and Earl and were chained to a wall, being examined by Bimbolurlina, Stockman and Prince Jean Laffite who had escaped from prison during the tangling of dimesntions.

"You're looking quite pale." Said Bimbo "You need some color added to your cheeks."

"You creeps will never get away with this!" Chloe yelled "The Turtles will come for us!"

Bimbo laughed "Turtles! You think we Wranglers fear some puny Turtle-Men!"

"I assure you..."Stockman said smuggly "You'll be shipped to another Planet Long Before the Turtles rescue you" He turned to a Duchess"It has been a pleasure doing business with you."

"Pleasure is all mine." Said Bimbo "But of course as we Wranglers say you can always have pleasure before bussiness..."

Bimbo turned to Laffite "You should have a special treat for all that time you spent in prison..." She said "Here we have three beautiful **RAVISHING** Beast Woman for you to choose from."

"Uh what?" Stockman wasn't sure what was happening, when the Wranglers said they wanted Animal Slaves, he assumed the Wranglers only ment back breaking labor...He never thought THAT kind of slave.

"Which one would you like to add to your harem?" Bimbo asked

Olive and Chloe's ears both folded back and they hissed

"They all look so beautiful..." Said Laffite as he stroked his chin wth thought..."But..."

He grabbed Nim by the shoulders and lifted her "I think I'll take the Rat-Woman she has more delicate features!"

Stockman was shocked and disgusted "Eww!" He exclaimed "You're nasty! What sane person would sleep with a Rat?!"

Nim was sweating bullets and Laffite licked his lecherous lips "Oh God! Please no!" She squeaked

Just then a resounding BOOM! Blew the Door off its hinges, the sounds of Wranglers being pummeled by the Turtles, Humanimals and by Karai herself echoed from down the hall, in walked Chapman holding a Laser Canon

"Take your hands off her!' Chapman yelled

Stockman had never seen Chapman quite like this before...They boy had become a Man.

"Oh Chapman!" Stockman said with a nervous chuckle "What a pleasant surprise!"

Chapman had no fauning admiration for his former mentor, he simply shook his head and unlocked the Girls' chains

As soon as she was free, Olive ran straight out the door into the hall, most of the Wranglers were already dead, and those who weren't dead were fleeing.

"Raphael!" Olive wrapped her arms around Raph's neck and kissed him

"Great to see you too Kitten." Raph chuckled.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	26. Much Needed R&R

_**This chapter is primarily to be a breather chapter before messed up stuff starts happening again, these chapters of often hard for me to write because they end mostly being a bunch of conversations between characters**_

Returning to Kayla's place, Jeffery the Frog was in the kitchen making himself some Ramen Noodles for his supper.

"Hey guys." The Frog said quietly as the wet, tired Mutants and Humans arrived.

"Where's Kayla?" Asked Leo

"She's studying." Jeffery said "You want me to get her?"

"Not at the moment." Leo said

"We want her to know we are grateful for her hospitality." Karai said "And we regret having to impose furthur but we will have to leave our Mutants and the Turtles here for a few days longer as our headquarters has been...Flooded..."

"How bad?" Don asked

"We found a Goblin Shark flopping about in the security office." Karai said flatly

Belladonna blushed and slithered down into the basement.

"What exactly transpired when Belladonna ordered to destruction of the Portal?" Karai asked Donatello

"I wish I knew." Don said with a sigh

Minsk sighed and handed Don a bottle of something

"What's this?" Don asked

"Massage oil." Minsk said "Belladonna's favorite fragrance.

Don uncorked the bottle the sweet scent of cloves caused him to cough as he held the bottle too close to his nose.

"Belladonna has always been a very private person." Minsk "But perhaps you could loosen her lips by loosening her muscles."

Don blushed "Oh. I see."

Mikey had been thinking for the past few hours turned to Olive and said "How come you couldn't save yourself with your Super Mode?"

Olive scowled her Feline ears folded back "I couldn't." She said "The Collar."

"What about the collar?" Mikey asked

Olive blushed which showed under her white fur "The collar!" She said "It...It blocks..." She struggled to articulate something she knew but couldn't quite explain.

"Aw Shell..." Raph said soothingly as he sat down beside Olive and examined the Collar bolted into her neck "We gotta get this thing offa ya."

Kong sighed and took a swig of a bottle of carbonated mineral water "Yeah...About that." The Gorilla-Man rubbed his furry arms "This will be a very delicate operation, uninstalling all those collars, if we don't do this perfectly the nervous system could be permently damaged...This should be done in an actual hospital...Done by Myself, Ichabod...Chapman and Donatello you shall be helping us because you are probobly the two minds who come closest to understanding this technology."

As Kong spoke with Chapman and Don about the ensuing operation, Chloe stroked Leo with her paws and motioned with her head for him to follow her into the Kitchen, Leo followed the Mutant Lynx not knowing what she wanted.

"Leo." Chlow said as she sat down in flont of him "Thansk so much for saving us...We shouldn't have freaked out like we did."

"Chloe..." Leo said "...You've been through a lot these past few days and...You've only been...Truly awake for a few months...You haven't had much experence...Being a person."

"Leo." Chloe stood bipedally and lay her massive soft hands over Leo's chest. "I've been thinking...Two of your brothers have found mates and the two of us have a lot in common so..."

Leo blushed, he could almost feel steam shooting out of his ears "Chloe!" He exclaimed "You...You don't have to be my girlfriend just to make me happy!"

"How about if it makes me happy?" Chloe asked "I once had cubs before I was Mutated, I remember what it is like to mate...But it's been so long..."

Leo winced he took her hands from his chest "If you don't mind...Chloe." Leo said "I need to take some...Measurements."

Leo walked behind her and placed his hands upon her hanches measuring the width...She was narrow...Much too narrow, Her stubby Lynx tail didn't hide much, Leo blushed as he took look at her vulva, No...It was much too small, No way in Shell could he penatrate her...Not without causing her serious injury.

"Chloe." Leo said "We could never mate...The trouble is you and Olive are built differently, your pelvis is too small...I couldn't penetrate without breaking it...Olive can mate with Raph because...Her lower body is...Large enough to..."

"I see what you're gettting at." Chloe said with a sigh "It was nice thought anyway."

"Chloe..." Leo said "...You don't owe me anything...We are partners...Friends."

Night was fast approaching...Ichabod and Marzipan were finally beginning to awaken

 _ **Read and Review**_


	27. The Mysterious Mist

_**Okeydoke Guys, I have a bit of a story about today, feeling bored this afternoon, and having indulged in too much snacking thus also feeling a bit nauseous I decide to take myself to my local library and as luck would have it this night the Library is hosting an author talking about his latest book, the main subject was about his chronicling attempts to revive the Wooly Mammoth for reasons surprisingly NOT related to creating a Mammoth version of Jurassic Park but something else the same scientists were working at which caused me to need to leave early because it was so shocking was an attempt to develop immortality for humans...Not merely cure all diesease but to cure death itself...When asking my question about this, the Author freely admitted he finds this morally sketchy and admitted the scientist in question mostly was seeking immortality for himself...And here I am thinking 'The TMNT RPG Perdicted this three decades ago.' anyway I shamelessly mentioned I was dealing with this subject in my fanfictions and the Author said 'That's Cool' but anyway this is probobly why I've stuck so long with this fanfiction so long when I usaully tend to delete my fanfics shortly after creating them...Writing this story has been quite an experience for me.**_

Ichabod and Marzipan trudged out of the basement weary and hungry and thirsty...Don paid them no heed and went downstairs to wear Belladonna sulked in a corner.

"Belladonna." Don said softly "I..." He wasn't sure how to do this "...Would you like a massage?" He held the bottle of massage oil "Minsk said this is your favorite fragrance."

Belladonna raised her head and cocked it "Are you sure we should do this?"

"I don't see why not." Don said with a shrug "You do look tense...Why don't lay yourself over the Sofa-Bed..."

The one sofa in the Basement had a sofa-bed where Edward and Minsk slept, Belladonna lay herself with her nose touching the pillows and the entire lower half not even touching the bed she was so long...

Don had never massaged a Girl before...But he had never thought he would get a chance a lot of things with a Girl...He was feeling a lot more confident...He was about to climb into the bed but then remembered something.

'Better remove my Bo.' Don thought to himself as he plucked his Bo from his belt and lay it agaisnt the wall, so it wouldn't poke Belladonna as he massaged. Upon furthur thought, Don decided to to also remove his belt.

'Belt's been a too tight these past few days anyway...' Don thought to himself as untied the knot and as the belt fell from him Don rubbed the place the spot that had become chafed since he gained weight...Don sighed a bit...After talking to Raph he realized how different the two of them felt about the weight gain...Don felt the reason he wasn't ashamed of his love handles was because he was simply amazed by the fact he was having a chance to experience this at all...If hadn't been for Belladonna he would never have known that Male Mutant Turtles gain love handles after concieving a child and the Nerdy Turtle was simply to fascinated by the fact his body was capable of these things to be angry or ashamed instead was enjoying the journey...

Of course he was brought back to reality by Belladonna pulling off her dress so she would be naked for her Beau massaging her.

Don smiled and he climbed into the bed and stradled her serpentine body. He poured the sweet-scented massage oil into his hand and then dribbled the oil over Belladonna's back Don wasn't sure one should apply oil to fur but it seemed this oil was specially created for furry creatures.

As Don kneaded and pulled he quickly found some troublesome knots that kneaded attention "Looks like you really needed this massage." He said quietly

Belladonna responded with a deep rumbling purr.

"You're right handed I see." Don said as he massaged her right arm, he could simply feel Belladonna's right arm was harder worked-More developed then her left.

He massaged her a bit more, By the Gods her body was something else, Don didn't even think about asking her what he orginally wanted to ask her he was simply enjoying massaging her.

After a few minutes Belladonna spoke "Donatello..." She said softly

"Hmm?" Don said

"Have you ever played the spelling game?" Belladonna yawned

"Spelling game?" Don said "I don't believe I have...How do you play it?"

"My Herd Siblings introduced me to it..." Belladonna said "...Someone traces a letter with a finger upon your back and you try to guess which letter was traced, after an entire word is spelled out you have to guess what word was spelled."

"Most of the games me and my brothers played were either rough and tumble games or video games." Don said "Occastionally Leo would play Chess with me."

"I was thinking about if I played this game with you...You like it so much when I stroke your carapace..."

Don blushed and chuckled "I think I would be able to know what you would be spelling." He said "Our Shells our strong but still can feel we have a lot of nerves in our shell."

Meanwhile...Karai and Chapman called Eleanor about what had happened.

Eleanor sighed and rubbed her temples "By the Gods..." She said

"Eleanor..." Karai said "What is happening over in Central Park?"

"Something very strange has happened..." Eleanor said "We seem to be surrounded by this strange and quite frankly terrifying...Mist."

 _ **What has happened? Read and review**_


	28. Through the Mystical Mist

_**An issue of Turtle Biolgy that if often the subject of jokes in the Ninja Turtle fandom but never discussed seriously in fanfiction is...Turtles carrying salmonella bacteria, All Turtles have it...But somehow it would feel...Racist to imply our beloved TMNT have this filthy disease within thema fter all plenty of Humans touch our Green Boys and don't get salmonella but while doing reserch into this I learned that the greatest danger is that the Turtles don't always shed the salmonella when they...Do the bussiness and because of this uncertainity it is generally advised you always wash after interacting with a Turtle...This struck me...What if the Salmonella is only confined to the Turtles' intestines (Meaning you can french kiss them and you won't die) butevery once and a while when nature calls the Turtles shed salmonella bacteria with the fecal matterbut they aren't aware of this any more then you know the exact nature of what's in your fecal matter (Trust me the most we understand is we can detect the scent of whatever it was we last ate when we do the business)**_

Don and Belladonna quickly fell asleep together...Don never asked her what he orginally intended to ask.

Early the next morning, Belladonna startled awake, her dream had been a strange one ending with the sounds of many screams.

As delicatly as she could she tried to set Don down without waking him, but he woke anyway.

"Huh?" He looked at her sleepily

"I had a strange vision." She said "I'm heading outside."

As Belladonna slithered out of the basement, Don knew he had to follow her.

Ichabod was already in the backyard when Belladonna slithered outside. Ichabod was saddened by the state of the garden, all the plants were drowned and Ichabod felt it was the fault of himself and his friends for causing the deluge that drowned the plants.

As Belladonna floated over to the garden wall. Ichabod said to her "Belladonna! I don't think you should be out here! You might get spotted!" The Dragoness paid him no heed, instead her eyes narrowed, beyond the Garden Wall where the suburbs became the forest lay a dense fog which made no sense considering this morning the sun was shining brightly.

"Belladonna." Don said as he appeared beside her "What are you..."

"Look Don." Belladonna said "Why would this fog be hanging around when the sun shines so brightly this morning?"

Don immediatly saw what she was getting at.

"Shell." He said "Can you...Do something about it?"

Belladonna having finally come to master her species' innate weather control abilities, huffed and puffed a few times in an attempt to blow the fog away even swishing her tail a few times.

"Clearly I can't do anything about this fog." She said dryly "If I can't move it, this must be here by supernatural means..."

"What should we do about it?" Don asked

"If one of us could explore this fog..." Belladonna began to say

Ichabod was itching at a chance to get away from this Mansion and do something after having spant most of yesterday sleeping "I can do it!" He said entusiacsticlly before quickly regaining his composure "I can get Bill and the two of us will explore this Mystical Mist."

He ran off to find his friend and mount, Don sighed and said "I better make sure the two of them don't get into any trouble..." He wished he had time for some coffee but something deep down knew he wouldn't be getting any.

So our three adventurers were Ichabod the Human, Bill-the Bull-Boy and Donatello the Mutant Turtle...Ichabod and Bill seemed to be in a particually jaunty mood this morning and Bill trotted along lowing the tune to 'Peter and the Wolf' and Ichabod quickly joined in...

This wasn't helping Don's caffine deprived headache, he looked around to abserve his surroundings for the most part it seemed this was a perfectly ordanary forest blanketed with fog, if it weren't for the fact this Fog was clearly unatural Don wouldn't have any reason for concern. So far he couldn't find any clues for why this fog was.

Just then, Bill's nose caught a familar scent "Blood." He said darkly "Someone's been wounded..."

Bill sprang into a galloop with Ichabod clutching the reigns tightly Don called after them weakly "I'll be with you in a moment!" Don was feeling a sharp pain in his guts...Nature was calling and she wasn't about to take no for an answer. Don knew Ichabod was a lisenced military medic and was confident he would be able to handle whatever he found.

It wasn't very long at all before Bill and Ichabod found not one wounded Mutant, but several...At least a Dozen of them, all of them had various cuts and lacerations.

"What happened?" Ichabod asked as he swiftly dismounted and got his medical supplies from Bill's saddlebags.

The Grizzled Wolf-Mutan Ulfgar chuckled "Some freak humans with Skull Masks came to Central Park...Wanted to capture us...Of course General Eleanor was having none of that so she started zapping the Humans with her Psionic Ability to strike the nerves directly with her mind, the Humans weren't into that so they quickly fled...Of course Eleanor said to us...Her finest surviving warriors to chase after them, catch them...She needed to know why these Humans attempted to capture us after the Humans and Mutants had a truce.

"I know why..." Ichabod said as he started banadaging the Wolf's Arm "Those Humans...They weren't from your Earth, they were from our Earth, they are known as Wranglers..."

"You shouldn't attend to me first..." Ulfgar said "Several others are wounded far more severly then I..."

"Frick..." Ichabod said "Don!" He shouted into the fog "I need some help over here!"

"Just a minute!" They heard Don's voice call back "I'm...Kind of in the middle of something!"

"Don we have several injured Mutants! They were injured by the Wranglers!"

A few moments of silence then Don came over through the fog, fiddling with the bit of plastron that went between his legs able to get it to finally connect when he came over to the injured Mutants.

"Those two Cat Mutants..." Ulfgar said "Kevin and Celestia they really need help."

The Two Mutant Cats mewed as Ichabod prepared his bandanges and suture kit and Don held them down to keep them from squirming

Don had no idea that a bacteria was traveling from his hands to the open wounds of every Mutant he touched and he touched everyone of the Mutants who were injured it wouldn't be untillater that night...The horror would be revealed


	29. Super Salmonella

_**As much as I hate trigger warnings I feel an obligation to warn you this chapter will deal with some gross stuff...Salmonella isn't like Tuburculosis AKA Victorian Era Fainting Lady Disease Salmonella is the Disease where you're spewing vomit and diarrhea at the same time I'll try not to get to graphic but for anyone reading this who has had a truamatic experience with severe illness this may bring back memories you have been warned**_

Later that evening Donatello decided to try the 'Spelling Game' with Belladonna he decided not to lie down because he might fall asleep instead he reclined his elbows resting upon the the back of the basement sofa, knees sinking into the sofa cushions his carapace facing Belladonna, they were completly alone in the basement.

"Here's how the game works..." Belladonna said "I trace a letter you guess each one in turn, you guess correct I pet you like this."

She softly pet Don's Carapace.

"If you guess incorrect I wipe your carapace like a blackboard."

Thus she demonstrated wiping his Carapace as if it were a Blackboard.

"I don't think I'll guess incorrect." Don said with a smile

Belladonna began by tracing the Letter A

"A." Don said

Belladonna pet his carapace

The game proceeded like this

"N"

"D"

"R"

"O"

"M"

"E"

"D"

"A"

"What is the Word?" Asked Belladonna

Don was already putting the word together in his mind as she was spelling it out..."Andromeda." He said

Belladonna giggled sweetly and nodded

"It was what I was thinking of naming our child." She said

That piqued Don's attention

"After the constellation?" He said

Belladonna nodded "Our Extra-Terrestrial Allies the Aves, Octos and Magis are known to us the 'Andromeda Allience' also I love Greek Mythology."

The Moment was shattered by Ichabod coming downstairs.

"Don." Ichabod said "Eleanor called "She said wants to talk to us."

Ichabod handed the phone to Don.

"Donatello." Eleanor said "The twelve Mutants you treated eariler today...All of them have started have started vomiting, with a fever and abdominal cramps..." Don could hear her straining to keep herslef calm

"Where are they being held?" Don asked

Eleanor gave them the directions, When they reached the Hosptial Ichabod said

"Don...Maybe I should enter alone first..We don't know how contagous this is yet or if you might be vulnerable..."

"But you have the hyperactive immune system so you won't be affected. Don said

Ichabod nodded.

When he entered the hospital, the putrid scent of the feces of several animal species all tainted with some unfamilar poison..." Ichabod had to do everything he could to to not vomit.

Several of the Native Human Hospital Employees were wearing Hazmat Suits, they approached this Teenager from Another Realm whom they had been informed beforehand had a Hyperacticve Immune System Resistant to nearly any Poison and Pathogen you could think of with an almost relgious reverence this scrawny teenager really did seem to be like a God of Healing sent from Heaven. Gingerly they took him by the hand and led him first to the Patiants where Ichabod gave them each an injection of the most potent Anti-Toxin known to Earthlings...Unicorn's Blood. (Unicorn's are living medicine facotories they eat many medicinal plants and even healing clays which transforms the blood into medicine which the famous unicorn horn is actually the Earth's first hypodermic needle for injecting medicine, the ability to heal broken bones instantly however is more a form of innate spellcasting ability)

After giving each Mutant an injection Ichabod was taken to the Lab where the Various Samples of blood, stool and vomit from each of the patients was being studied

Ichabod studied each one in turn, he turned to the scientists "As far as I can see, the cause of the trouble is Salmonella Bacteria...But...Several of the patient species affected would naturally have this bacteria like the Birds and some of the Rodents..."

"We already realized that." Said One of the Nurses "However...It seems to us this particular strain of Salmonella is Mutated..."

"Do you think it is possible for a microbe like bacteria to mutate alongside the animal it inhabits?" Asked one of the Technitians.

Ichabod suddenly realized what they were getting at and turned at and quickly turned more pale then usaul

"Oh...Dear." He said he knew...How Donatello would react to this.

Sure enough when Ichabod returned to the Battle Shell and exactly what had happened to Don no more, no less. A look of horror in Don's face before he screamed "F*CK!" And ran out of the Battle Shell

"Don wait!" Ichabod yelled

But Don quickly ran for the first manhole he saw, he knew he was in his own New York City he had to reach the lair and get to his lab.

Ichabod knew he would not be able to chase Don, the Purple Banded Brother may have been the slowest of his brothers but Ichabod knew he had nowhere the same level of endurence and he didn't know the sewer system AND he really didn't want to muck about in the sewers in case he was needed at the hospital again.

All he could do was Call his Crew and explain the situation and wait, Ichabod felt he knew Don's mind the most of all the Turtle Brothers primarally because he had the most in common with the Nerdy Turtle, he felt confident Don would return he simply didn't know when.

Don spent a few hours in his Lab, he knew what he had to do, it wasn't easy to extract some living salmonella bacteria from his intestines but after examining these one piece of his gut flora and re-examing some of his own files particurally the records of his family's health, every time he could record an illness or injury he sighed deeply "How could this NOT be the case?" He said to himself "We live in one of the the most filthy places imaginable, we walk barefoot through the sewers...When we were infants Mikey once ate a rusty nail, nearly killed himself but he lived..." Don wiped away a tear "Over the course of a lifetime, he and his brothers had been unknowing living bio-weapon labs, the Salmonella Bacteria which is simply part of the natural gut flora of a Turtle and causes them absolutely no harm, over the course of a lifetime of living in the sewers and exposing themselves to many maladies and injuries the Turtles and caused the salmonella bacteria to Mutate alongside them, events of extreme illness in each Turtles' life in turn transformed the bacteria and hardened it...Ultimatly causing it to evolve into a new species altogether, this was a germ unique to the four of them alone, although Don figured Splinter was probobly immune to it.

Within himself and each of his brothers was a nasty mutated strain of salmonella no other species was immune to...So even Mutated Animals who have Salmonella like Birds and Rodents didn't have this extremely powerful strain of salmonella transformed by years of living within the Sewers.

Don having to explain this to his Brothers felt particurally painful.

"Guys..." Don summerized "...We all have this bacteria in our intestines, we've had it from before we were Mutated, simply part of a Turtles natural gut flora we aren't harmed by it...But this bacteria is completely unique to us...And the real trouble is...We don't always shed salmonella baceria every time we...Excrete and I'm fairly certain our shedding isn't syncronyzed so each of us...Shed salmonella at different times."

His Brothers looked at each other they creeping horror that they were one potentially one unsuffiantly washed hand away from giving a Human or another Mutant Animal a one-way trip to the ER.

"It's worse then you guys think..." Don said "...Remember the history of the Humanimals? What was the event that turned Humans against Humanimals? Caused them to stop treating Humanimals like...Living Dolls...And fear them as a potential usurpers? A plague...A plague of MUTANT Anthrax! And that is what we have in our own guts, a potential Mutant Plague! The Knowladge of this alone, could give someone like Bishop the argument that we need to be killed! He could argue our very existance is a hazard to Humanity's Survival..."

 _ **Read and Review**_


	30. Night Before the Operation

The next morning Karai and Chapman (Along with Jonathan and Edward Nygma) Came to the Mansion, Karai and Chapman bringing the Morning Glories' favorite foods as a special treat.

As the Morning Glories ate in the kitchen Chapman gave the Turtles and Fellowship Crew his findings.

"So...After being able to give some deeper inspection of what exactly is happening..." Chapman showed a diagram of his discovery with his personal hand computer "So, three dimenstions are all intersecting with each other, the Humanimal's own Dimenstion, our Dimenstion, and this other...Third Dimenstion...Oh...Hi." He noticed Kayla peeking from the vestibule

"Do you wish to partake in this convesation?" Karai asked

Kayla shook her head "I heard the words 'Ninja' and 'Crimanal' in the same sentence..." She said "...I don't want to be part of some conspirasy theory stuff that will end with me getting killed. She pulled Jeffery by his green, slimy hand and took him to the attic with her.

"Nice girl." Jonathan said wistfully "I would have liked to have her as a student when I was teaching at Gotham University."

"So..." Chapman said steering the convseration back to where it began "Closer inspection into the exact physicics of this phemonima I saw the space-time fabric of our three different universes...Tied into knots."

The the Diagram showed what seemed like three pieces of cloth tied into knots with each other at different places, the Donatello and Bellaodonna stared in horror.

Chapman's face darkened "Yeah I had that exact same look when I saw it too." He said "How does this sort of thing happen? You said all you did was destroy Feral's Portal to travel to other times and dimenstions.

Everyone turned and looked at Belladonna who knew she couldn't hide from this any longer.

"When we were all being sucked into the swirling vortex..." She said "...I heard a strange...Ghostly voice in my ear, I knew...Some part of me knew deep down this was a Spirit of our Humanimal Ancestors the Voice said to me 'What have you done? You've nearly destroyed the entire multiverse! We in Heaven are struggling to keep the damage contained to only three universes!' Oh gods..." Belladonna was starting to crack "Why did I do it?! I was so mad I would never be able to see Donatello again that I felt Feral needed to be punished...Really I just wanted to take my anger out..." She broke down into sobs

"Belladonna..." Don attempted to soothe her by stroking her mane but when that didn't work he finally said "Maybe we can talk about this more later...Why don't we head down to the basement?"

Belladonna realized he needed to leave so business could continue for everyone else, and Don led her into the basement he turned and said "Guys it might be a while before I can return...Bob, I'm sure you can handle any Technical Data for me."

"Uh...Sure I can." The Catfish-Boy said with a Crooked Smile.

"Amazing..." Nygma said as he poured himself some coffee, after all these years of us Gotham Rogues attempting to create Mayhem, an ordanary girl, a Humanimal Girl but a Girl nonetheless causes more chaos then we ever did in a hissy fit over being denied her beau..." Edward took a sip "...I mean I've head of acheviments in ignorance but GEEZ!"

Karai was massaging her temples Leo could see she was really straining to keep her cool. "Perhaps later we will be able to discuss this...Physics Conundrum...But since clearly we can't do anything about it at the moment...We shall move to matters we can deal with...Removing the Collars from the Morning Glories."

Ichabod sighed "I know..." He said "It's really late however, how about we do it tomorow?"

"I agree with Ichabod." Kong said "This is a really delicate operation, one false move and we could nick a nerve or worse."

Raph was twirling his Sai "If I ever find Feral or his Freaky Rat-Man Sidekick...I'm gonna give 'em the ultimate beat-down..."

A moment of silence passed before Jim finally spoke

"We really need Matoaka back." The Squirrel-Boy said softly but with conviction

"What exactly could Matoaka be able to do?" Karai said

"It isn't what she would do exactly." Jim said "It's that she inspires all of us...We see her...And we believe in ourselves, we don't do our best when she isn't here."

The Fellowship knew deep down this was true.

"First the operation then, we see about finding our beloved Captain and Monarch." Ichabod said He sighed "Wherever she currently is...I hope she's safe."

Matoaka at that very moment was currently asleep as she slept, she dreamed she was in a Dark Fairy Forest, as she ran the Fireflies grew fewer and fewer until she was in compete darkness,

Then some strange music began to play, Matoaka began to bow believing herself to be at some sort of dance

"May I have this dance?" She asked as she curtsied.

Out of the darkness stepped not her husband, but Leonardo! Matoaka was surprised but not perturbed she extended her hand to him, Leonardo took her hand, when Matoaka turned to look at his face she was terrified to see Leo grinning evilly as three red tenticles came out of his mouth and as he came further from the darkness his left arm was replaced by a mass of red tentacles.

Matoaka screamed and as she did...She awoke to find herself...In a lodge, With Zander sitting next to her, Amalthia sleeping in his lap, and the Lodge TV was playing Disney's Alice in Wonderland...That was where the strange music was coming from

"How...How long was I out for?" Matoaka asked wiping the sweat from her mane

"Half an hour." Zander said as he flipped through a magazine.

"I think I may have been working too hard..." Matoaka said

"Also..." Zander said "...I notice you frequently have bad dreams after eating Mexican food."

 _ **RIMSHOT**_


	31. The Operation

_**Hey Guys! I know it has been a while but...I joined deviantart...And I redicovered my love for my one Guilty Pleasure in life Loonatics Unleashed, as such I haven't been in a very TMNT state of mind plus this chapter I know was gonna be hard to write as I'm no surgeron and I finally managed to get into the state of mind to write this chapter by deciding I would write a Loonatics Fanfiction featuring one of Humanimal Characters being sent to the Loonatics Dimenstion for...Reasons that will make sense in context trust me of course this meant snipping an entire chapter I had planned for this story and the Loonatics Story won't be published until I've finsihed three other stories including finishing The Mutation of Nubs found in the Wild Kratts secretion**_

The next morning Belladonna found Don standing at the Garden Wall drinking his coffee.

"That fog still hasn't lifted." He said quietly as Belladonna approached him

"I feel this is evidence the fog is supernatural." Belladonna said equally softly "A part of of me is asking...Was it placed by the Angels as a sort of supernatural shield? So the neighbors won't see us wandering around."

Don blinked, he hadn't thought of that.

"Oh Belladonna." Don said tenderly placing his coffee down and cradling Belladonna's head and nuzzling her face "I never thought I would ever find a Girl who I could talk about this sort of things with...After April got together with Casey...Shell, I've been able to confide stuff with I was never able to with even April, You've been so good to me Bell-Bell I'm gonna miss you you're gone." He concluded with a soft peck to the cheek.

"And I will miss you." Belladonna said softly "But...Donny...Before we get completly sidetracked I guess, I just wanted to talk to you about what you...Discovered about the Salmonella within your you and your brothers bodies."

Don sighed deeply

"I understand you must feel...Em..."

"I don't really feel embarresed about tthis situation." Don said "What I really felt was horrified...That all this time my body is playing a deadly game of Russian roulette with each bowel movement...I'm not the one in danger, but if I hadn't cleaned my hands with antibactierial soap who knows what I might have given April or Casey...Or any other Human a hideous diesease that I never knew I was carrying because I was completely immune to it."

Don took a deep breath "I guess it's better I found out this way instead of accidently infecting any of my closest friends...I know to be hyper-vigilant."

Don resumed drinking his coffee

"Got to get my nerves steady." Don said "To prepare for the operation."

When they returned to the Den. Don found Leo tightly holding Knuckles' hands, Raph tightly holding Olive's hands and Mikey doing the same with Nim's hands

"What are you..." Don began to ask

"They are memory sharing..." Belladonna said her eyes glowing with happiness

"Huh." Don said

"Don't you know?" Belladonna asked "When someone memory shares with you you are then able to memory share with others and pass the gift to them! Did I...Never mention that?"

"Maybe you did." Don rubbed the back of his head "I guess I never really thought about memory sharing with anyone other than you..."

"Matoaka did memory share with Leo don't you remember..." Said Belladonna "...That led to the whole...Kissing incident..."

At different times the other Three Turtles concluded sharing memories with the Morning Glories.

"Wow!" Said Olive "That was...Pretty amazing."

Raph smiled warmly never before had Don ever seen his Red-Banded Brother so unabashedly calm and happy...It seems like Olive really was a gift from Heaven to give Raph the Happiness he always wanted. Ironic as from what he understood, Olive along with the other Morning Glories were meant to be living weapons who happened to be completely uncontrollable to the one who actually created them.

"Oh hey Don." Leo said as he finsished his memory sharing with Knuckles "Marzipan mentioned to me that I can transfer the Memory Sharing ability by doing it with others so I transfered the ability to Raph and Mikey so we could share our memories with the Morning Glories."

"Oh..." Don said "I feel incredibly wierd for asking but...Why?"

"Mostly to help give them some courage before the operation." Leo said remembering the talk he had with Wyatt

Soon the Morning Glories were taken to the Hospital, not a Veternary Hospital either, one of New York's finest hospitals.

"We're gonna have to anesthetize you before we begin operating." Chapman said to his charges "So you won't feel a thing."

"You sure we won't feel a thing?" Hank asked sounding still so much like a child trapped within a man's body

"Guys." Don said "Trust me...All of you will be absolutely safe...And when you awaken those hideous collars will be off your necks."

Don began to sing the last stanza from Jonathan's song to the Morning Glories as he anesthetized them...He sang softly more speaking rhythmically "May all your dreams be sweet tonight...Safe upon your bed...above the light...And know not of heartache, fear nor gloom and when I dream I'll fly away to meet you soon...Sleep...Sleep...Sleep."

Karai and Chapman looked at the Purple-Banded Turtle surprised

"Never thought you would inclined to sing Dontello." Karai said

"Where did you learn that song?" Chapman asked

"Uh..." Don rubbed the back of his head and blushed "Heard while as recovering at First Earth." He said

 _ **Read and Review**_


	32. Hadouken Amore

_**So...This Chapter will mostly be chitter chatter until the very end, mostly to set the stage for the Chapter that will follow.**_

It took several hours but the combined efforts of Ichabod, Kong, Donatello and Chapman succesfully and safly removed every Collar from the Morning Glories' necks. After all that and as the Morning Glories were wheeled to the recovery room, Ichabod's stomach grumbled he needed a refuel.

Don poured hismself a cup of coffee, his hands were shaking after all that. Ichabod was seated at the Hospital Lounge table scarfing down a cheeseburger Marzipan had made for him with what he could find in the cafeteria...She had vastly improved the flavor by mixing his tears in the meat and the sauce.

"I'm so glad this is over." Don sighed as he sipped is coffee.

"But what do we do after this?" Mikey asked

"We need to find Matoaka." Leo said "We need to find Fossil and grill him to find where he sent her."

Ichabod chewed and reflected over the day's events After finishing his cheeseburger he wiped his mouth with a napkin and said "Earlier this Morning Edward and I groomed Chloe and Nim's Coats to help calm them beforehand...While we were doing so, Nim expressed how upset she was that Feral took her pink sash...She had become so fond that garment."

"Yeah..." Raph said with a chuckle "...It was pretty adorable, her wearin' it like a bow tie around her neck."

"I thought to myself..." Ichabod said "...I know how to sew, I can make her a new one."

"You can really do that?" Don asked

"Sure!" Ichabod said "I can even weave her one from scratch from the finest spider silk!"

Kong came in with a massive clay jar and slowly placed it upon the table, even with his great strengh the Gorilla-Man struggled with this jar containing some kind of liquid.

"What's that?" Mikey asked

"Oh this?" Kong asked "This is a special something for Chloe and Olive as they recover from the surgery..." Kong also pulled out of his sack jar of honey.

"Mikey." Kong said "Since you're the culinary expert perhaps you could give me a hand with this beverage."

Mikey was glad for a chance to help with his field of expertise...Food.

"Okeydoke." He said "What do you want me to do?"

"Empty this jar of honey into the clay jar." Kong said "As you do I'll add the third and final ingrediant." 

Mikey was a bit stunned by this.

"The entire jar of honey?" Mikey said as he unscrewed the lid "If you say so..." He began to slowly pour the syrupy substance into the clay jar which Mikey saw was containing...Milk.

"Are you sure about this?" MIkey asked as Kong was about to add the third ingrediant "I mean we don't want to give them Diabetes...AH!" Kong poured the third component to the beverage...Fresh...Blood

"Keep pouring the honey Mikey." Kong said

"W-What kind of blood is that?" Don asked

"Domestic Cattle." Kong said calmly "Ordanary Cattle at that...Though Bill has at least twice over the course of our adventure, cut his rippling pectorals a bit so a starving young Carnivore we found could take nourishment sipping his blood...For as some African Tribes have discovered you can bleed a bovine a bit with barely anymore harm then when you milk them it is this this traditional African drink, blood and milk drink, which we've added honey to just to be safe...Is the perfect energy drink for carnivores,"

Don winched "I mean Yeah...I can objectivly see how that would be the most nutritional bang for buck but...We Turtles are omnivores and seeing all that but is causing my skin to crawl."

"Hey." Kong said "My species is primaraly herbivourus with some occastional insect eating but I understand that the carnivourus peoples have much different nutritional needs then we do."

After the blood and honey had been mixed into the milk. Kong took the clay jar back into his massive furry arms. "Refrgerate for 2 hours and it's ready to serve."

As the Morning Glories began to come to in the recovery room, Olive was happy to see Raph was leaning over her.

"Hey Raph..." She purred weakly

"Hey Gorgeous..." Raph purred in his own husky voice and then kissed her slowly and sweetly upon her cheek.

^Is this real life?^ Came the telepathic voice of Knuckles, the Mutant Jackrabbit wasn't his usaul calm, stoic self

"Yeah Knuckles." Came Chloe's voice "This is real life."

^I had this awful dream...^ Knuckles said as he rubbed his eyes ^...I was floating in some kind of liquid...I felt machines touching me everywhere..."

Just then the sound of a gunshot broke the peacefullness. 

The EPF had arrived, Bishop had decided he had enough of this Mutant Nonsense and he was gonna take them all, once and for all, the Turtles, Karai's Mutants, all those Creatures from the paralell dimenstion, consquenses be Damned.

He was backed by several dozen men with machine guns.

Ichabod ran to Marzipan, Bishop and his men would be fat approaching the recovery room. "Marzi!" He squaked "What do we do?!"

"I have an idea." Marzipan squaked back "But you need to trust me!"

"Oh Marzi..." Ichabod bowed his head to say he had complete faith in her.

"Hold my hands tight..." Marzipan said quietly as the Human Hosptial Workers screamed in terror.

"Wait until he's almost here..." Marzipan said

"So..." Bishop said as he spotted Ichabod and Marzipan "I've found two lovebirds to add to my collection..."

With that Marzipan and Ichabod focesed the power of the love they shared the jumped into the air forming a heart shape with both bodies and as they did they hovered in midair as powerful, pink, heart shaped energy waves spread throughout the hospital, everyone in the Hospital from the Humanimals, to the Turtles, the Morning Glories, Karai and Chapman, the Hosptal Workers and even Bishop's men felt a powerful sensation of pleasure as pure love energy flowed through them, everyone except for Bishop himself the love energy both blew him through a wall and severly burnt him in the process.

As Ichabod and Marzipan floated back down after the spell had been cast

"I thought so..." Marzipan said smugly "...To any being who can love or any other tender emotion, the you would feel intense feelings of pleasure and healing...To anyone who can't feel love..." Marzipan chuckled as Bishop's laying in a pile of rubble still alive but he looked like a charred corpse.

 _ **For those of you who hated Bishop thinking he was Villain Sue for never suffering any ral consquenses for his actions, I hope you are pleased**_


	33. Fabuland

_**Fabuland is the name is a 1980s series of Lego Toys featuring Anthro Animal characters I have repurposed the name for something else**_

After everyone had a great laugh at Bishop's expense seeing him get fried by what Mikey termed 'Love Lasers' it was time to stop fooling around and get serious about retrieving Matoaka

After a few moments of reorienting where Felly Forest was after the tangling of dimenstions, The Turtles, Ichabod and Jonathan, Edward Green and Edward Nygma came to confront Fossil.

The Velociraptor-Man sighed "I suppose you've finally come to hear the story of what happened between Matoaka and I?"

"Yes." Said Leo "And I also we need to know where Matoaka is...We need to bring her back."

Fossil cocked his head "That part is easier explained so I'll give you that part first...I sent Matoaka, Zander and the Infant Princess to the Resort Dimenstion...Fabuland."

"Fabuland?" Raph asked

"Short for The Fabulous Land." Said Fossil

"Real creative." Raph snarked

"Yeah, this time the uncreative name isn't our doing." Fossil said "Fabuland is a very unique place, it is a place interspace commonality...It is also a place that is closest to...The Spirit Realm...Heaven...The Afterlife. As a Powerful Shaman I have the privilage to book trips to Fabuland for anyone I wish at any given time."

The Turtles and Humans were beginning to get antsy, they had gone 24 hours without sleep and were beginning to feel the effects.

"No more stalling." Leo said "What happened between you and Matoaka before she left?"

Fossil sighed and rubbed his arm nervously "The night she came back..."

 _Flashback_

 _Matoaka galloped through the rift between the two Earths with flamming fury blazing in her eyes! Zander was in the Cabin cradling Amalthia when he heard Matoaka bellowing "FOSSIL!"_

 _Fossil trotted forth "I'm here my Beloved..." He began to say_

 _"Don't you 'Beloved' ME!" Matoaka brayed stamping her hoof "I've learned the truth!"_

 _"The Truth?" Fossil said_

 _"I met Chardanaro." Matoaka said and Fossil instantly became very pale_

 _"And I know the truth!" She said "I know the true history of our People! I know that you were watching us during our entire journey from Nuthanger Farm to The Valley of Paradise...And the only one you could save from danger was me! If any of the other cubs were in danger you wouldn't help them! That's why Hikari was taken by Wranglers!"_

 _"Matoaka..." Fossil was attempting to soothe his niece_

 _"Why Uncle Fossil?!" Said Matoaka "Why couldn't you trust me with the real truth of our People's History? Why couldn't you protect all of us equally?"_

 _"You know the answer to that." Fossil said seriously "You know it had to be this way...If you knew the Truth you would never have been able to to sucessfully lead the Siege of Atlas...You had to be ignorant of the truth because if you knew the truth you wouldn be plagued with doubts! And those doubts would cause you to sabotage yourself...Matoaka..." Fossil sighed "The lynchpin to freeing Earth wasn't the realzation that Humans were treating us Humanimals inhumanly the revelation that the Lords and the Ladies weren't treating Humans any better as you saw with the experimental city of Atlas was the lynchpin needed to prove the Lords and the Ladies weren't fighting for Humanity like they claimed, no the Lords and the Ladies fought only for the Lords and the Ladies! the Citizens of Atlas exposing that the Lords permitted Human Experimentation in the name of 'Progress' was what finally broke the Earth Humans leading them to renounce the Wrangler Empire and all it stood for! Matoaka...I know how much it hurts...But can't you this was the only way?"_

 _Matoaka knew everything her Uncle said was true the only response she had left was to sob..._

 _"Oh...Matoaka..." Fossil cooed holding her in his feathered Dinosaur Wings "...I never wanted to hurt you...Please know that I love you."_

_End Flashback_

Fossil's audience was profoundly silent like Matoaka, they had no idea how to respond to that. And they were also sleep deprived.

 _ **Read and review**_


	34. The Trip is Booked

So finally the Heroes managed to get some sleep. They slept for most of the day, it was about 7 PM When Fossil began to wake them.

Leo was already beginning to awaken naturally when Fossil came to him

"Are you suffiantly rested?" The Velociraptor-Man asked

"I...Think so." Leo yawned as he slowly and gracefully stretched.

"Good." Said Fossil "Follow me."

Once Fossil had gathered the Heroic Humanimals, Mutants and Humans. Fossil began to explain the situation.

"So...Here's the thing." Fossil said "I can book a trip to Fabuland but I need to know how many passengers we will have...See the method of transportation to Fabuland is a Flying Boat."

"Ooh!" Mikey exclaimed "Like the Ninja Tribunal?"

"Mikey..." Both Don and Raph warned the Orange Banded Brother this wasn't the time for diverstions.

"I don't know the Ninja Tribunal so I wouldn't know." Fossil said with a shrug "Anyway, the Boat is a Flying Yacht not a Flying Cruise Ship a limited amount of passengers can board and it would be preferrably if it stayed within the single digit range...So you're gonna have to decide who will be the ones to journey to Fabuland and who will stay behind."

Everyone looked at each other.

"How long do we have to decide?" Leo asked

"I would prefer if you can decide in three hours." Fossil said "So I can call, book the trip and the Boat will arrive by Dawn...The Trip to Fabuland will take two days so...Yeah...Choose only who is important for this trip."

So everyone entered Felly Forest to decide to would journey to Fabuland and who would stay behind.

"Leo..." Don said "...I think it's clear you're closest to Matoaka...I think the rest of us should stay here..." Don thought about the young Frog Mutant Jeffery, maybe it was just the Dad Hormones currently flowing through his veins but he felt protective of the young Amphibian and didn't want to leave him alone during the current situation.

"I think..." Ichabod said "...I will take the journey...I feel I own something to Matoaka...Namely my life."

"It is the same with me." Edward Green said

"Edward Nygma and Jonathan Crane realized they also owed a Great Deal to the Unicorn .

Marzipan and Minsk travel with Ichabod and Edward because they were mates.

Bill nudged his Bovine nose against Ichabod "As your Faithful Steed." Bill said "...I feel I should come because like Matoaka, like Minsk I am a Humanimal with Human Blood in my viens...Matoaka, Minsk and I have always had a special closeness because will all half-human."

"So...Leonardo, Ichabod, Edward Green, Nygma, Jonathan, Marzipan, Minsk and Bill?" Fossil said (Demetri would be coming with Minsk, but as Demetri was an infant, he didn't count because...Infant Pass) "8 Passengers...1 digit Number...I'll book the trip."

 _ **Read and Review**_


	35. The Journey Begins

_**So...This Chapter will be partly dedicated to the Trevelers partly to those who stay behind and finally to Matoaka and Zander at Fabuland.**_

Fossil booked the trip, the Flying Boat would arrive at dawn, Marzipan looked for a Book to take with her for the trip

"Marzi?" Ichabod asked as he came in.

"Hey Ichy." Marzipan said as her eyes darted from book to book "Fossil said the trip will take two days and be boring...No in-flight movie or anything like that, Fossil said when he went to Fabuland he slept most of the trip, so I'm trying to decide which Book I want to bring for the trip."

"I was thinking about that." Ichabod said with a grin "And I remembered something...I was planning to give you this for your birthday next month..."

Ichabod came forth with a beautiful fat sketchbook.

"I know how much you love to doodle..." Ichabod said "...So when I was at the office supply store and saw this sketchbook I realized this would be so much better then loose printer paper which ends up getting scattered all over the place."

Marzipan's eyes glowed "Oh Ichy!" She purred "Thanks so much!" And she kissed his cheek.

When the flying boat arrived with the rising sun...It was remarkably similar the the Ninja Tribunal's Boat only smaller.

The Boat had no windows or portals, when a door opened what appeared to be a Stewardess stood in the doorway. She was a beautiful young Black Cat Girl

"Welcome!" Chirrped the Black Cat Girl "To Fabuland Flights my name is Burma, I'll be your..."

"BURMA!" Marzipan exclaimed her tail was like a pipe cleaner "Is it really you?!" Marzipan looked like she was seeing a Ghost!

Burma heard and she turned and looked at Marzipan and the look of seeing a Ghost also appeared

"Marzipan?" Burma squaked "Is it really you?"

"Who else do you know who has pink and purple fur?" Marzipan laughed with her eyes starting to shimmer.

Marzipan ran over to the Black Cat Girl and they began furiously licked each others' faces.

Quickly everyone began to board the Flying Boat. And as the journey began the two Cat Girls couldn't stop asking each other questions.

"What happened to you?" Marzipan asked "I hadn't seen you since kindergarten! What happened? How did you escape the Wranglers?"

"When the Wranglers attacked Mizzer." Said Burma "I ran...And I fell down a crack in the ground...Apparently the Angels couldn't have me captured by the Wranglers because of my...Unique Psychic Powers they rescued me...Sent me straight to Fabuland and many years later I decided I would become a Stewardess!"

We'll return to the Journey Later, everyone who elected to stay behind returned to Third Earth either the one they knew or thise strange 'Counter Third-Earth' as Edward Green termed it.

Karai and Chapman had brought over to Kayla's House the Morning Glories' treasure, which they hadn't been able to utalyze during the Battle for Third Earth...Which serching a Junkyard for a viecle they had discovered a Van which could hold the seven of them, it was teal in color, after Nim had to discuise herself to purchese gasoline and Earl had gotten the Van in working condition Hank began to drive the Van back to the Portland Headquarters but couldn't resit a drag race with a Human Driver and crashed it into a lamppost.

Mikey and Raph got a few good gut busting laughs out of that.

Don inspected the massive dent that was still in one side of the Van. "That is nasty." He said "But I think with me at your side..." He lifted the diminutive Hamster Mutant to the hood of the car "I think we can not only repair it...But we can give you guys your own equivilent to the Battle Shell!"

Don and Earl began working, with Hank standing by to hold things or bring them something they needed.

"Oh boy!"Earl giggled as he marveled at the improvments Don was beginning to the engine "This is gonna be great."

Don quite frankly couldn't have been more thilled to meet a Mutant as pasonate about Machines as he was.

"Thanks Earl." Don said

"To think..." Earl said "...If what Karai said is true and Raph marries Olive, we'll be...Brothers In-Law!"

"Huh!" Don was confused

"Cuz Olive is our sister and Raph is your Brother." Hank said

"Oh!" Don realized and chuckled "I failed to realize you guys really are Brothers and Sisters...Because you're all different species!" Don shook his head "But really...The four of us were raised by a Rat and we have no doubt he is our Father...And the four of us...We aren't related by blood either."

"You aren't?" Exclaimed Kayla who was sunbathing nearby "You guys seemed like perfect Quadruplets!" 

"We seem that way..." Don said "Probobly because we're all the same species of the Turtle and the TCRI Mutagen Mutated us simerally but none of us are blood relatives, believe I've checked and double checked." Don sighed "But yeah...If Raph and Olive marry then we will really be your brothers in-law..." Don's voice became quieter as he said "At least one of us gets to marry the girl of his dreams..."

The Hamster and Rhino looked at each other, reminded that Don couldn't stay with Belladonna because her Society had a strict isolationist policy."

"Don..." Earl said "...I didn't mean to remind you of..."

"No." Don said quickly "It's fine." But a quick sniffle and a wiping at the corner of his eye betrayed his true feeling "It's fine." He said even more quitly

THe three of them continued to work silently.

Meanwhile at Fabuland Zander had just returned from getting Amalthia ready for her nap when Matoaka returned from the Library, she was hot, sweaty and exsausted. Her Mane was beginning come back a bit, it currently looked like she had a short black mowhawk. Zander refrained from mentioning it because he didn't want her to cut her mane back to stubble again, Zander missed her beautiful ebony mane...

"Hey Mattie." Zander said

"Hey Zander..." Matoaka wiped the sweat from her brow "Thanks so much for sticking with me and tending to Amalthia while I do my studies...I know this has been a lot to ask."

"Mattie, I'm your husband." Zander said "I know that in every life you face bad times along with the good times."

Matoaka took her tail her hands and began to tug at it. "Zander..." She said quietly "...Ever since we've met I've had something I wanted to do with you...And never got the chance to ask you because...Things kept preventing me...When I realized I was pregnant I couldn't ask you bcause...I couldn't lay belly down during my pregnancy and even after Amalthia was born thing kept distracting me from asking you..."

"Mattie!" Zander exclaimed "What is it you're asking for?"

Matoaka sighed "What I wish is to lay my head in your lap and sleep."

Zander looked absolutely confused

"It's this instinct we Unicorns have." Matoaka said "When we come across Humans or other Non-Unicorns we truly love and trust, we have this profound instinct to want to sleep with our heads in those creatures laps...My Mom would often mention when Dad would sleep with his head in her Lap...Zander I know this must sound strange..."

Zander simply laughed merrily "Not at all Mattie! Not at all!" Zander slid his rump over to the corner of the L shaped sofa so Matoaka could have a good postion to lie down and place her head in his lap "By all means...My Lap is your throne..."

Matoaka lay her weary head in his lap. Zander stroked her mane...For a moment he perfectly content, knowing it was these kinds of moments that make every hardship and sacrifice worthwhile..."

 _When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning_

 _And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning_

 _Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn_

 _Look and see her how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn_


	36. The Tragic Tale of Mizzer

_**I decided the tale of Marzipan's Home Planet Mizzer needed an entire chapter dedicated to it. To anyone who might be reading this who was a Kid during the 90s or earlier to you remember ever watching the Busy World of Richard Scary on TV? A lot of Richard Scary's Books are still available in Librarys and Bookstores the Humanimals of Mizzer lived a lot like the Animals or Richard Scary's Works except with more 90s Culture..Imagine the 1990s lasting for five thousand years, for some that would be Heaven but for a lot of people I imagine it would be Hell!**_

As the flight to Fabuland began Burma asked if anyone needed anything, as she was the Stewardess and just because she was reunited with an old friend didn't mean she could stop doing her job.

Everyone agreed they were fine for the moment and they were more interested in the Tale of Burma's Life.

"During my time in Fabuland..." She said "I learned much aout the History of my Home Planet of Mizzer, believe me...What I learned was shocking and saddening...Marzipan seeing as you've learned about the true history of the Humanimals, I learned that long ago...And learning the History of the Mizzer Humanimals caused me to realize how shockingly fragile we Humanimals can be, when we're not given direct guidence."

Marzipan and Ichabod looked at each other.

"What does that even mean?" Ichabod asked

"I think I better start at the beginning..." Burma said "...At the Fabuland Library I watched a Historical Film Reel about the Mizzer Humanimals...This Film Reel isn't from Panet Mizzer it's a Film Reel from Fabuland ABOUT Planet Mizzer.

 _Flashback_

 _A much younger Burma is by herself watching the Film Reel._

 _"Mizzer!" Said the Narrator "Founded by Neo-Hippie Humans who didn't agree to the Empire's Plan of enslaving all Humanimals to work for Humanity...The Neo-Hippies wanted to live in harmony with Humanimals...The Empire basacally said 'As long as you keep it confined to your planet, don't interfere with our planets and we won't interfere with your's..."_

 _The Screen showed the Humans aboard the Spaceship keeping watch over tubes containing incubating Humanimals._

 _"The Neo-Hippies had several breeding pairs of every Earth Animal known to Man in Humanimal form." Said the Narrator_

 _"Upon arrival...The Neo-Hippies decided they would NOT extermenate the Native Wildlife but would instead try to live in Harmony with this Planet's Ecosystem...Weather they succedded or not is anyone's guess."_

 _The next scene showed the Humanimals being awoken and released from the tubes._

 _"First thing the Neo-Hippies did after awkening the Humanimals was to educate them about Humanity! The Humanimals were gathered and shown an Educational Film Reel about Humanity similar to this one!"_

 _Clips from that Film that were shown was Humanity discovering how to create fire, Martin Luthur nailing his list of complaints to the door of the Catholic Church, and scenes of Modern Domestic Family Life._

 _As scenes of Nuclear Families flickered the orginal Narrator of this Film Strip said_

 _"You Humanimals are just like us Humans in every way!"_

 _"And this..." Said the Modern Narrator "Is where all the confustion started. The Humanimals were so innocent, so new having only been hatched from the incubation tubes like an hour ago at most by this time, didn't understand the Humans were being metaphorical...Or at the very least meant the Humanimals were like Humans in mental and emotional facilities not the physical ones. But instantly the Humanimals were confused as to way they didn't look exactly like the Glorious Creators. During that first night the Humanimals gathered without the Humans..."_

 _The Film Reel showed that first night. with the Humanimals gathered around a fire._

 _"What do the Humans mean by...We are just like them?" Asked Dusky Brown Songbird-Woman "We do things they can't do...I can fly Humans can't fly!" She demonstrated by flapping her wings and hovering in midair for a few moments_

 _Amid the Wrangle and Chatter a Black Cat-Man sat with his brow furrowed as he struggled to think, when a Great Dane-Man barked loudly to get everyone to settle down._

 _"The Humans are not foolish!" Said the Great Dane "They know what they said when they said it! When they say we are just like them...They mean..." The Great Dane hesitated not sure what it was he wanted to say next._

 _The Black Cat opened his eyes in a burst of inspiration._

 _"What they meant..." The Black Cat-Man said standing beside the Great Dane "...Is that we are supposed to be act exactly like them and we we will become exactly like them! Which means...You..." He gestured to the Dusky Brown Songbird-Woman "...You can't fly! Humans don't fly so you will never become Human if you fly! We must all be exactly like Humans if we are you become like them! Which means no flying, no quadrupedal movement, no grazing, no clawing, no headbutting no ANYTHING that is like the Animals we came from!"_

 _The Black Cat-Man raised his hand to the stars and his eyes seemed to glaze over with inspiration._

 _"The Humans raised us from Mere Beasts to become exactly like them! That is what they wish of us! And it is our duty to our creators to do exactly as they wish!"_

 _End Flashback_

Burma sighed deeply "So for many generations the Humanimals of Mizzer thought they would turn into Humans if they simply acted exactly like Humans and never did anything remotely Animal-Life, of course that was impossible as some species can't stay bipedal for too long without extreme back pain. The Humanimals would begin the maliciously attack each other for not being 'Human Enough' eventually it got so bad that the Humanimals decided they needed to segrigate themselves to keep from tearing each other apart, both figurativly and litterally, the Cats and Dogs had decided sinxce they were closest to Man they should decide where the communities would be placed, of course the Cat and Dog Communities always got what they felt was the best land for themselves, and they placed the wild relatives closest to themselves, with the woodland mammals and the Tropical Mammals always closest to the Domestic Cat and Dog territories, farther back and the Birds would be lumped together and the same would be done with the Reptiles and Amphibians. The Fish and Cetacians retreated to the Rivers and Oceans as most of them couldn't be away from the water for very long and most of the Insects and other Invertabrates were banished deep underground where no one else would have to see them."

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	37. Shadows of the Past

_**Takes me so long to complete this story, I had to reread certain chapters of this story to remind myself how many days Matoaka has been gone, as this point in the story, Matoaka and Zander have been gone from the Fellowship Herd 11 Days, since the trip to Fabuland takes 2 days they've been in Fabuland 9 Days...By the time Leo, Ichabod and the rest finally meet Matoaka she and Zander will have been seperated from the Herd 13 Days.**_

 _ **Math!**_

The Non-Humanimals listening to this story, Ichabod and Edward Green, the two Gotham Rogues and Leonardo himself felt several things about the history of the Mizzer Humanimals didn't click. It certainly seemed like an Aesop Fable or Just-So Story...In fact it felt a bit TOO much like either of those things...Real history is never so neat and clean as it is in Fairy Tales or History Textbooks for Elementrey Students.

Jonathan stroked his chin for a few moments before turning to Burma and asking "Miss Burma..." He said quietly "...What did the Humans of Mizzer think of the...Conclusion the Humanimals came to?"

"Burma sighed and rubbed her arm bashfully "This is what I said about the need we Humanimals need for 'Direct Guidence' the Neo-Hippies overestemated the Humanimals, seeing them hatched out of the tubes as adults they presumed they were perfectly rational beings from the start and when the Humanimals came to the Neo-Hippies announcing they needed to seperate until they 'were ready' by that they meant transformed into Humans...The Humans didn't question, they thought the Humanimals were already perfect beings and so they agreed to seperate so the Humanimals could do as they will. With the Human and Humanimal Societies seperated the Humans had no idea about the Humanimals brutally attacking each others for 'inaququacies' and while the Humans waited and waited for the Humanimals to 'Be Ready' that day never really came. The Humanimals began segrating themselves as I had described but the Humans didn't know why but they also didn't question."

"I find that lack of curiosity very...Un-humanlike." Nygma said

"You're not a Hippie." Said Burma "The Neo-Hippies creed was of pure passivism and they loved and idolized the Humanimals as 'the embodiments of nature' and so didn't really 'see' the Humanimals as they really were while we Humanimals are genetically hard-wired to be more altruistic then any naturally evolved races...We're still not perfect, by that I mean...We're not completly selfless, we need to have a teeny-tiny bit of selfishness because otherwise we wouldn't protect ourselves...We couldn't even eat if we were completely selfless because not only do all Animals have to kill something to eat even the Herbivores but when you yourself eat something it means that food can't be eaten by someone else."

At the mere mention of 'food' several stomachs began to grumble. Ichabod's of course, but also Bill's Jonathan's and even Leo was starting to feel a bit peckish, realizing yesterday he had not eaten a thing because after talking to Fossil he quickly went to sleep and didn't eat anything while planning the trip to Fabuland.

Burma quickly resumed her job as Stewardess "I'll bring you Guys some food and drink." She said

Meanwhile... It was late at night at Kayla's Manor. Kayla decided to have a stargazing session with Jeffery like they did when they were younger. Everyone knew it would be more then mere 'stargazing involved so they left the Human Girl and her Frog Mutant to themselves.

In the basement, Belladonna dozed whilst being a living sofa for Donatello as he flipped through the TV Channels.

"Thousands of Channels..." He sighed "...And not a thing to watch." He turned of the TV.

"We could watch Animal Planet." Belladonna said "I like that show where they show an Animal's Pregnancy and her Children's Birth."

"I'd rather not think about that at the moment." Don said as he looked over the the Egg brought over from Felly Forest to Kayla's Basement. Electronic Nest plugged in.

"You seem antsy." Belladonna said

Don rubbed his arm bashfully "Earlier today...Raph said something...Along the line of 'I never knew you were so cuddly.' and that moment I realized I had become a more 'touchy-feely' Turtle then I had ever been...And I hadn't even realized it until Raph ponted it out.

Don stood and quietly wakled over to a corner

"I"m not the same Turtle from before I met you." Don said quietly "Thinking about how and why this could be I remember something Ichabod said...When that Zebra Filly, Zeb caught Pnemonia and Ichabod had to spend an entire night holding her eventually he took of his shirt and held her to his bare chest and sang to her...Remembering what he said about the importance of flesh touching flesh I began to ask myself...Is it possible...For something physically, mentally and emotionally painful to wear you down...Pick away at the rational parts of yourself until, you haven't regressed to infanthood, but..." Belladonna could see how much Don was struggling to articulate this idea "...You've been left so raw psycologically that spoken language...Simple speech has no power to calm and soothe...Like an Infant all that your body...Your instinct can only comprihend the language of touch?"

Belladonna realized Don was referring to being held captive by the Foot Ninja which her Herd Siblings rescued them from "Oh Donny..." Belladonna felt her eyes getting misty "Is that..."

Don simply came back to her and burried her face in her mane "Belladonna..." He sighed "I'm so gratful to you...You didn't have to fall in love me, become my mate...But you did...And I'm glad you decided to bare me children despite my initial misgivings...You're love and the the changes my body has gone through becoming a Father have been like some kind of psycological medicine I really, trully needed..."

 _ **Read and Review**_


	38. Relaxation Aboard the Flying Boat

_**Here we describe a bit more about the interior of the Flying Boat, how it travels to and fro from Fabuland and the characters relax a bit during the 2nd Day of the trip.**_

'All this time...' Marzipan thought to herself as she slowly drifted to sleep. 'The Humans wanted to connect with us but we were too ashamed of ourselves because we weren't like them...' She slept with Ichabod clinging tightly to her.

The interior of the Flying Boat was very strange. No chairs or typical seating arragnements...Everywhere about the floor was covered with pillows and blankets. Apparently this voyage was ment to be spent lying down instead of sitting. Leo simply propped two small pillows underneath his rump so he could sit comfortably in the lotus postion.

Edward Nygma and Jonathan found in difficult to find a postion. neither of them found llying sideways with one arm underneaith your head nor sitting directly upon the rump with legs stright in front of you particurally comforatble for long periods of time. so they gathered many pillows to make psuedo chairs for themselves.

It seemed clear to everyone that Fabuland Flights intended for the passengers to sleep most of the trip, but most of us can only sleep for so long.

When it was time for breakfast the next...Day? It wasn't easy to determine since the Boat had no windows or portals, no means of seeing the outside, Marzipan asked about this as Burma was serving everyone breakfast.

"Burma." Marzipan asked as Burma handed her a hot breakfast sandwich and a glass of cold milk. "How come this boat doesn't have any windows? Is it because too many kids pitch a fit over who gets the window seat?"

Burma blinked a few times then laughed "No..." She chuckled "...It's because of where we're currently traveling...To get to Fabuland we travel in the space between Dimenstions...The Reason with have no windows is because...The space of in-between has some very nasty monstrosities lurking...To gaze upon them will cause instant madness!"

Jonathan and Edward Nygma chuckled a bit at this.

"I'm serious!" Burma said "Trust me...You don't want to look outside! Because no living thing can look outside our pilot is a very advanced Android...Many thousands of years ago, when we didn't have Androids our ships were Piloted by Golems."

"Huh." Leo said as he took a sip of his green tea. "Previous times when my brothers and I traveled to other dimenstions the travel was usaully instatanious."

"Most places you can do that." Burma nodded "But Fabuland is a bit special...It isn't just a Resort Dimenstion, it is a place meant to be a Safe Haven for Knowladge and Artifacts and...Special People. Thus is is slightly seperated from everywhere else hence why it is the closest to the Spirit Realm, it is closest to Heaven because that's where Heaven stores all of it's important stuff."

The rest of the day was speant relaxing. Edward Nygma quietly watched his Son and Minsk play with the Young Mink Demetri.

'It still amazes me...' Nyma thought to himself '...That, that young Musteliad has bears my blood.' He studied the Mink Cub to see any resemblences to himself...He had the blue eyes of his Father, with Nygma knew was inherited from Gloria not from himself. Minsk had brown eyes a similar shade to that of her pelt. Demetri himself seemed not much different from the Animal he was derived from. He sqeaked Mustelied Squaks instead of anything Human sounding.

'How long does it take for Humanimals to begin speaking Human language?' Nygma thought as he idlly sipped his black coffee 'Does it take longer for some species then others?' Nygma could easily imagine some species like Simians and certain species of Bird being able to speak earlier then other kinds of Humanimal. Of course it may also be entirly dependent upon the individual.

Marzipan decided to try out hew Sketchbook. Taking a pen (She never drew with pencil because she hated having to sharpen pencils) She started doodling various creatures.

After lunch Marzipan sat with a blank page before her...Marzipan sat and thought for a long time slwly formulating an idea.

She wrote in one corner her idea for a story 'Girl tries to protect parents from monsters in her closet.' and then she started writing questions to herself about the story like 'How old should she be?' and 'Should this be more like Alice in Wonderland or Pan's Laberynth?'

After writing several questions about the story, she began to draw the possible protaganist. Ichabod who had been watching Marzipan sillently wasn't quite sure what she was drawing at first, at first he thought she was drawing a human girl, but then Marzipan drew a long tail with a tuft of fur at the end, Ichabod also noticed the Girl also had pointy ears and buck teeth.

"What is that?" Ichabod finally had to ask.

"Oh!" Marzipan said "Since you never had TV when you were a kid you wouldn't know about this show I saw a couple times, it was called 'The Littles' it was about this family of tiny people with long tails.

"I see." Jonathan said "Did ou like the show?"

"Like I said I only managed to catach it a couple of times." Marzipan said "I thought the show was kind of...Meh...But I did think the look of the Littles was interesting."

"I suppose." Ichabod said "But...Marzipan...With those pointy ears, the Heroine looks a bit too much like...One of the Lords and the Ladies.

(By this Ichabod meant The Elves. Elves are actually hostile invaders from a 'Parasite Universe' which Humans had to relearn how to fight after millenia of seperation)

Marzipan quickly saw Ichabod's point and turned the page and quietly sat as she tried to think a more appropriate species for her heroine.

She started with the tail...Very similar to the first tail, long and skinny with a tuft of fur at the end, however Marzipan began drawing a different outfit a long dress with ruffles at the hem. Drawing the arms she drew arms very much like her own with stubby clawed fingers at the ends. One hand was holding a candlestick complete with a lit candle.

Drawing the head, Marzipan drew the head of a creature similar to herself but different in so many other ways...She drew the head of a Lion Cub. Obviously it was meant to be a Lioness. but Marzipan drew a tiny tuft of brown fur between the ears

(As a Humanimal Medic, Ichabod knew from experience that Lionesses sometimes do have manes if they have unusaully high levels of tetstosterone, as Marzipan knew a lot about his work she knew this too, the tiny tuft of mane was probobly Marzipan's means of stating that the Lioness was a tomboy like herself)

"Interesting." Jonathan said as he came over to see "What do you think you'll call your creation?"

Marzipan thought for a moment then wrote the name 'Artura' beside the Lion Cub.

Soon everyone came to look at Marzipan's creation, Marzipan became bashful.

"I know I'm not as good at Ichabod." She said

"Don't be unnessicarily modest." Nygma said "Clearly this isn't worthy of the lourve but at the very least you can see what it is meant to be...I can clearly see this is a Lion Cub, wearing a dress, holding a candle. Too many young people can't even draw a stick figure! So many 'aspiring artists' draw incromprhensible scribbles that would cause Jackson Pollock to blush...If I could have one gripe about this...Is that it appears the tail is coming from the middle of the back instead of the rump."

Marzipan looked and saw what Nygma said was true causing her to regret drawing the tail first.

"Hmmm." She said "Maybe it looks this way because she's swishing her tail and from this angle..."

Nygma shrugged and Marzipan closed the sketchbook.

 _ **Shout-Out to YouTuber The Mysterious Mr Enter who inspired me and whose review of The Beginner's Guide provided me with the prompt that gave this idea**_


	39. A Plan so Brilliant yet so Suicidal

_**Happy World Animal Day Readers (Although it might no longer be World Animal Day when you read this) This lackidaisy chapter will mostly be characters talking and asking the question...How come 2k3 Shredder never created his own Team of Sapient Mutant Animals, like he seems to do in nearly any other incarnation of this Franchise? (Yes I know the real answer is 'Because the Writers didn't want him to' and the Humans like Sidney he Mutates don't count as 'Mutant Animals') Here I attempt to give Che'rell his own Universe Reason for not creating his own Mutant Animal Team.**_

Don awoke and climbed from the Basement. the only people in the place were his Brothers, the Morning Glories, Karai and Chapman...He then looked out a window and saw Jeffery was in the backyard with the remaining members of the Fellowship Crew, Bob, Jim and Kong, playing catch with a football. Kong tossed the football with his mighty Gorilla arm and Jeffery's leaped with his mighty amphibian legs and caught it. Don smiled...He mused to himself about what sports would come to look like if multi-species Mutant Teams became a thing.

Mikey was with Chloe and Nim in the kitchen teaching them how to eat human foods, in this case cereal.

"And you know the best thing about Cocoa Krispies or any other chocote cereal?" Mikey asked the two Mutant Girls

The Lynx and the Rat shrugged

"Instant chocolate milk!" Mikey said as he drank the remaining milk

Chloe started lapping the remaining milk like any normal Feline, Nim raised the bowl to her mouth but Don could see she was also lapping the milk instead of drinking like a Human.

Hank was dozing peacefully upon the white sofa in the den. Knuckles was in a nearby armchair reading one of the many vintage National Geographic Magazines kept by Kayla's Family. Knuckles was flipping through the magazine with Wyatt hanging directly above him also looking at the same magazine.

Earl seemed to be busy doodling something in a sketchpad.

^It seems strange...^ Knuckles mused ^...Why do the Human Females in this Magazine not wear shirts but no Human Feamale here would be seen without a shirt?^

^You see the place these Humans are living?^ Wyatt gestured with his wing. ^This is a place that is incredibly hot...Like the tropical island a part of me distantly remembers...It must be too hot to wear a shirt.^

Don giggled at the innocence of this Mutants.

Mikey came into the den with Chloe and Nim "So..."Mikey said "If Raph marries Olive, what will that make us to Karai?"

"In-laws." Karai said "I have bequeathed the Morning Glories the name Oroku, they have earned it because of the strengh and valor they showed during Humanity's darkest hour."

Mikey chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "Funny thing..." He said quietly "...That Constantine Savage guy created the Morning Glories as weapons to fight you...Instead they became the Heroes of Earth when we couldn't be here during The Mutant Riots."

Mikey rubbed his arm "I can't help but think...Was Savage inspired by us, to create his own team of Mutant Animals...Only he decided his team would all different animals because variety is the spice or something..." Mikey tried not to laugh because even though Karai had offically burried the hatchet with them the tension from the times she had attempted to murder them hadn't vanished.

Karai simply nodded and took a sip of her tea. "Most likely that is the case." She said mildly "Constantine had worked as a foot scientist for years...He had probobly seen I could never defeat you so he decided he would create his own improved team of Mutant Animals to destroy me."

"Come to think of it..." Mikey said "...How come the Utrom Shredder never did something like that?"

A moment of awkward silence.

"I mean..." Mikey said "...Shredder kidnapped Humans and Mutated them into horrific mostrosities to find his enemies...Why couldn't he do the same with Animals?"

"Mikey..." Don warned feeling this was pushing it.

"No Donatello." Karai said "It is a perfectly legitamate question...Though the idea of creating our own Mutant Animals never crossed my mind, it certainly was in the realm of possibility..."

"No doubt." Chapman said "If Shredder wanted to do it...He would have done it, but he didn't...He chose Humans for his Mutation experiments, even though Animals would have been cheaper and wouldn't have raised as much concern as missing persons...The question is...Why didn't he want to do it?"

Karai clasped her hands under her chin and her brow furrowed deep with thought. "I admit I can never know all of...My Father's Thoughts..." She sighed deeply "...But if I could guess what his reasoning was...Perhaps he couldn't create a Mutagen the same caliber as the other Utroms...But I don't think that was the reason...Seeing what has happened...The Mutants Savage created all rebeled against him and instead joined me...The person he sent created them to destroy...I think my Father believed if he created his own intelligent Mutant Animals to fight you Turtles, the same thing would happen, as any Mutant he could create would side with Fellow Mutant Animals after all you had become friends with a Crocodile...One of your kind's predators...So my Father probobly believed no Mutant Animal he could create that wouldn't betray him for fellow Mutant Animals...And perhaps...His calculations were correct. Savage might have figured since his target was a Human not Mutant Animals he wouldn'thave to worry about that kind of betrayal, But I doubt he even would be betrayed...He arogantly thought his plan was foolproof."

The Turtles and Morning Glories were dead still as Karai sighed

"I think..." She said "...I think my Father had a deep distrust of Nature and the Animal Kingdom...They were unpredictable thus couldn't be trusted."

 _ **Once again Happy World Animal Day!**_


	40. Fabuland at Last

_**Fabuland is the name is a 1980s series of Lego Toys featuring Anthro Animal characters I have repurposed the name for something else**_

After everyone had a great laugh at Bishop's expense seeing him get fried by what Mikey termed 'Love Lasers' it was time to stop fooling around and get serious about retrieving Matoaka

After a few moments of reorienting where Felly Forest was after the tangling of dimenstions, The Turtles, Ichabod and Jonathan, Edward Green and Edward Nygma came to confront Fossil.

The Velociraptor-Man sighed "I suppose you've finally come to hear the story of what happened between Matoaka and I?"

"Yes." Said Leo "And I also we need to know where Matoaka is...We need to bring her back."

Fossil cocked his head "That part is easier explained so I'll give you that part first...I sent Matoaka, Zander and the Infant Princess to the Resort Dimenstion...Fabuland."

"Fabuland?" Raph asked

"Short for The Fabulous Land." Said Fossil

"Real creative." Raph snarked

"Yeah, this time the uncreative name isn't our doing." Fossil said "Fabuland is a very unique place, it is a place interspace commonality...It is also a place that is closest to...The Spirit Realm...Heaven...The Afterlife. As a Powerful Shaman I have the privilage to book trips to Fabuland for anyone I wish at any given time."

The Turtles and Humans were beginning to get antsy, they had gone 24 hours without sleep and were beginning to feel the effects.

"No more stalling." Leo said "What happened between you and Matoaka before she left?"

Fossil sighed and rubbed his arm nervously "The night she came back..."

 _Flashback_

 _Matoaka galloped through the rift between the two Earths with flamming fury blazing in her eyes! Zander was in the Cabin cradling Amalthia when he heard Matoaka bellowing "FOSSIL!"_

 _Fossil trotted forth "I'm here my Beloved..." He began to say_

 _"Don't you 'Beloved' ME!" Matoaka brayed stamping her hoof "I've learned the truth!"_

 _"The Truth?" Fossil said_

 _"I met Chardanaro." Matoaka said and Fossil instantly became very pale_

 _"And I know the truth!" She said "I know the true history of our People! I know that you were watching us during our entire journey from Nuthanger Farm to The Valley of Paradise...And the only one you could save from danger was me! If any of the other cubs were in danger you wouldn't help them! That's why Hikari was taken by Wranglers!"_

 _"Matoaka..." Fossil was attempting to soothe his niece_

 _"Why Uncle Fossil?!" Said Matoaka "Why couldn't you trust me with the real truth of our People's History? Why couldn't you protect all of us equally?"_

 _"You know the answer to that." Fossil said seriously "You know it had to be this way...If you knew the Truth you would never have been able to to sucessfully lead the Siege of Atlas...You had to be ignorant of the truth because if you knew the truth you wouldn be plagued with doubts! And those doubts would cause you to sabotage yourself...Matoaka..." Fossil sighed "The lynchpin to freeing Earth wasn't the realzation that Humans were treating us Humanimals inhumanly the revelation that the Lords and the Ladies weren't treating Humans any better as you saw with the experimental city of Atlas was the lynchpin needed to prove the Lords and the Ladies weren't fighting for Humanity like they claimed, no the Lords and the Ladies fought only for the Lords and the Ladies! the Citizens of Atlas exposing that the Lords permitted Human Experimentation in the name of 'Progress' was what finally broke the Earth Humans leading them to renounce the Wrangler Empire and all it stood for! Matoaka...I know how much it hurts...But can't you this was the only way?"_

 _Matoaka knew everything her Uncle said was true the only response she had left was to sob..._

 _"Oh...Matoaka..." Fossil cooed holding her in his feathered Dinosaur Wings "...I never wanted to hurt you...Please know that I love you."_

_End Flashback_

Fossil's audience was profoundly silent like Matoaka, they had no idea how to respond to that. And they were also sleep deprived.

 _ **Read and review**_


	41. Zander's Expostion

_**This story is quite frankly the most dedicated I've been to anything in a long time**_

"We came to bring you and Matoaka back." Said Bill "Where is Matoaka anyway?"

"Studying...Most likely." Zander said with a sigh.

"Studying what?" Asked Bill

Zander looked around, he clutched Amalthia tightly to his chest, "Why don't we talk in the Cabin Matoaka and I share?" Zander asked "I'll order us all some food."

As all of them sat and ate. Zander began his tale "So...I'm guessing all of you know the thing Matoaka went through at Third Earth because..."

"Yeah..." Marzipan sighed as she took a sip of milk "...We also endured the expostion dump of despair."

"So...Matoaka had a complete coniption when she got back to our Earth." Zander said "She blew a gasket at Fossil and...Next thing I know Zander is booking us a vaccation to this...Resort Dimenstion and after two days in this flying boat...Matoaka is in complete turmoil, I can barely get her to eat or drink anything...When we arrive she shears her mane and trims her tail tassel as a sign of 'penence' apparently that's a traditon for Unicorns."

Leo hastily gulped a bit of apple, he was shocked "Penence?!" He exclaimed "What does Matoaka feel she has to do penance for?!"

"She explaineed to me later...It was her attempt to completely control the Mutatnt Liberation of your Earth." Zander said "At that point she had become a complete control freak and she felt she would do a better version of her own leading of the Humanimal Rebellion...Matoaka said that a Unicorn's Greatest flaw is Hubris...She has done all she can to fight this instinct but that time it still got the better of her."

Leo took another nibble of apple, as he remembered that night before Chardanro appeared.

"What has she been studying here?" Misnk asked

"She has been studying quite a few things..." Zander said "...History of the Humanimals first and foremost...Also she has been studying Human History, Psycology, Philosopy, Biology, under the direction of various Humanimal Ancestors she's been communicating with."

Everyone froze.

"Oh yeah..." Zander chuckled "...She can communicate with the Dead here...I think that was the main reason Fossil sent us here...He knew Matoaka needed to talk with King Lee directly and this was the place she could best do it the place closest to Heaven...The fist night we spent here, she went to a grassy meadow and I...secretly watched...And King Lee came down from Heaven to speak with her..."

"What did he..." Ichabod began to ask

"I'm not revealing that." Zander said firmly crossing his arms "That was a very private conversation and I regret evesdropping like I did. But I shall never reveal to anyone else what transpired that night."

"So..." Leo tried to quickly move the converstion "Why do you regurgitate..."

"Funny thing that." Zander said "...While I was taking care of Amalthia while you guys were having your Third Earth Adventure...Matoaka's bottled milk ran out...I didn't want to start feeding her formula...Since we had to conserve real milk before our Planet was refertalized so...I decided to do what my People have tradtionally done...I didn't eat fish or insects since I'm fairly certain Amalthia is an herbivore, but I ate fruit, berries and vegetibles and regrugitated them for Amalthia...She's quickly learned to adapt."

That was when Matoaka came into the Cabin...

 _ **Read and Review**_


	42. Matoaka Come Home

_**Hopefully this will be a long chapter with much to enjoy**_

Matoaka froze, she was shocked to see a good chunk of her herd had followed her here to Fabuland.

The Younger Herd members, Ichabod, Marzipan and Bill rushed over to her and began chatting all at once various things.

"One at a time please! One at a time!" Matoaka brayed to get the three of them to quiet down. "Why are you here?"

"Captain Matoaka." Leo said standing and bowing "We...We really need you back...Something...Horrible has happened."

"Something horrible?" Matoaka turned to Leonardo "Has one of my Herd died?"

"Uh...Not that..." Leo said "...It's kind of hard to explain."

"Try me." Matoaka said folding her arms

"Thress dimenstions have become tangled in each other..." Leo said

Matoaka's jaw dropped "How did that happen?"

"We're still trying to figure that out." Leo said "Point is we really need you back, your Crew...Your...Herd isn't the same with without you."

Matoaka sighed "Leo...Before we return...I have some things I want to talk to you about...I have spent much time learning while here in Fabuland and I want to share them here in the peaceful place with you..."

"Can we also hear?" Ichabod asked

Matoaka turned sharply "I wish to speak with Leonardo alone." She said

Meanwhile at Kayla's Mansion Eleanor came to visit...Kayla met the Mutant Sheep, and even meeting her for the first time, Kayla was awed by the Mutant Ewe's Charisma. Eleanor had gotten a new green dress which nicely fitted her sfreshly sheered body.

"I donated my wool to charity." Eleanor said "My head wool wasn't donated because according to Donatello it's no longer organic."

Elenaor noticed the three female Morning Glories Chloe, Nim and Olive in a corner cooing over something.

"What's having over here?" Eleanor asked trotting over to see the Lynx the Rat and the Cat were around an Electronic Nest with a large Egg in it.

"An egg?" Eleanor's nostrils flickered trying to determene what species of egg this was.

"Mine." Don said quietly

"Your's Donatello?" Eleanor's ears were raised

"Our's..." Belladonna came into the Den "As a Humanimal I have the ability to breed with any sexually reproducing species...Even extra-terrestrials."

"I mentioned to her...Before this all began..." Don said "...That I was concerned that since we had never met a Female Turtle that we may have no getetic legacy, at the time I had no idea I was speaing to a genie of fecundity."

Belladonna giggled "Yeah...That's what we are."

When Belladonna brought the egg over from First Earth and Don explained to the Morning Glories what it was...The Female Morning Glories were enthralled by the possibility of an infant animal soon-to-be. They couldn't stop cooing and fawning over the egg...They seemed so happy at the thought of being Aunties, Don still hesitated to explain to them that they would never be able to see her hatch. (He learned it was a Girl because Belladonna explained to him showing him the siloette of the embryo in the egg that Female Water Dragons have more, delicate and slender snouts and have only one whisker at each side of the the muzzle, Where Males always have Multiple whiskers.) Raph seeing his Girlfriend cooing over Donny's egg caused him to squirm...Knowing he had his own Dragon Girl with an Egg sired by him...Was torturing him more than he could bare.

"Olive..." Raph finally couldn't bare this any longer..."I gotta level with ya...I...Got my own egg..."

Everyone except Donatello turned and stared at Raph. The Red-Banded Turtles felt his cheeks burn, but after realizing how much he loved Olive he knew he couldn't keep this from her...

"Olive..." He said taking the Cat Mutant's Hands in his "Before I met you...When I was hanging out the Humanimals...I met this other Dragon Girl, her name was Tiamat...She was this Dragon with five heads...We got drunk...We banged...And I know she's having my kid...Cuz I got the same love handles Donny has."

Don couldn't help but think it was easier for Raph to finally do this because at the moment Leo was in another Dimesntion...He looked at Mikey's face...He saw no mockery...No contempt...Slowly he saw reconition come to the Youngest Turtle's Face.

"You know Raph..." Mikey said "...We all figured you banged someone the morning you practially came back crawling...But shell Raph...You got a kid too?" MIkey didn't sound angry only exsasperated.

Raph turned and looked at Olive, her face was completely blank.

"Olive?" Raph asked "You ain't mad?"

"Mad?" OLive said "Why should I be mad?"

"Becuase I had a Kid with another girl." Raph said

"I don't know why I should be mad about that...A Tom can have Kittens with many Queens and they can all share him."

"Holy..." Raph quickly realeased her hands "You really ain't like us...You really are more like an Animal..."

Raph felt his eyes get a bit misty, he quickly wiped them...He quickly realized he wasn't sad so much as extemely confused and deep down, scared...He had no idea what the future held for his kid or Olive.

 _ **The next chapter will have many philosphical points discussed between Matoaka and Leo...Hopefully I can get my thoughts sorted out**_


	43. The Turtle and the Unicorn

_wert thou the_

 _unicorn, pride and wrath would confound thee and_

 _make thine own self the conquest of thy fury:_

 _William Shakespere: Timon of Athens_

When Matoaka and Leonardo left to talk in the park, everyone else was sort of...Confused and unsettled, the wind was out of the sails...Matoaka's Herd who had known her for years and been left behind while Matoaka shared the wisdom she had aquired with a Turtle from another dimenstion.

Ichabod finally said "I need to know what it is the Captain has learned while here."

"You're welcome to try and eavesdrop." Zander said casually "I won't try to stop you, just don't be surprised if what you learn is something you really would rather have not have known."

Ichabod knew Zander must have seen or heard something awful when he was the one who eavesdropped but still, Ichbaod led his Herd Siblings, Marzipan and Jonathan and Edward Nygma to where Matoaka had taken Leonardo.

Staying downwind so she would catch the scent, Ichabod found a spot behind some geraium bushes when they could both see and hear Matoaka and Leonardo...The two of them sat together upon a large, white rock that seemed to be at the very edge of the park...It fact seemed to be at the very edge of Fabuland itself, where the green grass ended seemed to be nothing but endless grey cloud...Ichabod couldn't help but ask if Fabuland was like a Floating Island surrounded by infinate, timeless ether.

"...This is where I've been talking with Dad and other Great Humanimals of the Past..." They heard Matoaka say to Leonardo "Sometimes they show me brief flashbacks of the past...The Cloud briefly becomes like a massive movie screen...And afterward they instruct me to head to the library and read a particular book."

"That is...Incredible..." Leo said "...To be able to talk not only with your dead family members but those who lived and died long before you were born! Wow...If only we had the time...I wish...I wish I could talk to Hamato Yoshi himself...After everything I've heard from Splinter...After seeing him defeat the Tengu Shredder...I wish more then anything I could speak with him."

"Maybe you will." Matoaka said "You are still young and your kind of Turtle lives for...100 Years..."

"Don calculated that our Mutated lifespan may be 400 years." Leo said.

"That's only one century less then the average Unicorn lifespan..." Matoaka sighed "...Have you thought about what will happen when your Human Friends...April and Casey are dead?"

"I...Really try not to think about that." Leo said quickly

"You shouldn't think about it all the time..." Matoaka said "...But still you should think about it and your relationship to those with shorter lives then you...Longevity can be a curse when everyone else around you is not as long lived as you...Think Leonardo...What it would feel like to see not only your friends' children, but the childrens' children age and die while you remain relativly young..."

"Can we PLEASE talk about something else?" Leo said quickly not wanting to think about these questions at this particular moment.

"All right." Matoaka said "I suppose Zander informed you beforehand I had shorn my mane and trimmed my tail tassel as a sign of penence."

"Yeah..." Leo said

"You seem confused as to why I did that." Matoaka said

Leo simply nodded

"Before Chardanro arrived..." Matoaka said "...I had become gripped by a fever of vision...I felt this was exactly like the Humanimal Revolution I led back when I was 16...And in my feeling of Deja Vu I wanted to perfect my Revolution Technique...For if I had known back then what I know today...Many deaths could have been prevented...Many blunders wouldn't have happened...I realize I had tried to claim the Mutant Civil Right for my own...And I shouldn't have done that...That was me selfishly thinking of my own glory and not for the betterment of your people...Who are not our People..." Matoaka's eyes became misty she quickly wiped them.

Leo took a minute to absorb that then he sighed and said "I see..." He said "...I too have known a similar feeling...It is that...Spirit of Perfectionism I think we both share..."

"I think it is more than perfectionism..." Matoaka said "...In William Shakespere's _Timon of Athens_ in a speech about the various weaknesses of the Beasts Shakespere writes 'Wert thou the Unicorn pride and wrath would confound thee' that is our greatest flaw Leonardo...Pride followed quickly by wrath...When I was a Filly, Dad warned me many times about the danger of our pride and the various tradgedies that befell great Unicorns of the past because of such hubris...I took note and always tried to keep my pride in check...But Leonardo...You can't believe how hard that can actually be when nearly everyone worships you...Thinks you are the Messiah of the Animals...Think of you are perfect and without flaws...My Herd knows the truth...Like Blood Brothers and Sisters, they know the real me...That I am flawed like any other Humanimal I simply have to try hard not to show it in public...That I am no Goddess...I'm long lived but I'm still mortal...If you cut me I will bleed...I eat like everyone else and my manure is no more fragrant then anyone else's."

Leo burst into awkward laughter "Oh shell!" He chuckled "That last one...Caught me off gaurd."

Matoaka smiled "You also see the real me." She said "That is why I chose to talk with you...That and I feel you need this wisdom more then any of my herd siblings do."

"Why's that?" Leo asked

"When we have to seperate forever..." Matoaka said "You'll need this wisdom to help your Fellow Mutants...After all...We Humanimals have existed for Five Thousand Years...We have our Culture and Heritage to guide us...Mutants don't have that yet...Humans keep extermanating the Generations as they rise but since Humans can keep creating Mutants from ordanary Animals...New Generations rise with no knowladge of previous generations."

Leo sighed

"You will need this wisdom to help guide your fellow Mutants because they will need a leader...And...Leo...They know of all the deeds you have done...That you've saved Third Earth multiple times...And you probobly know Humans better then any other living Mutant...While Mutants and Humanimals aren't exactly the same we are derived from the same Earth Animals so I hazard a guess that they will want you to be the Leader...Perhaps you will be crowned the King of the Mutants."

"King?!" Leo blushed deeply "Why would I be the King?"

"Because despite your Youth you've had more life experience then most of the wretched, improvished Wild Mutants and Mollycoddled Pets." Matoaka said "We Herd Animals don't seek brute stregh in leaders but knowladge and wisdom...We want the Beast who knows where she is headed Kong knows a similar attitude from the Simian Peoples 'The Ape always seeks the strongest branch'

Leo was beginning to sweat profusely and he thumped his chest a few times "I...I think I'm getting heart palpatations..." He squeaked "...I have this horrible image in my head of me getting dragged kicking and screaming to a corination..."

Matoaka laughed a neighing laugh and wrapped an arm around his shoulders...That calmed him down.

 _ **Conversation will be continued in the next chapter.**_


	44. Matoaka's Folly

_**How many of you readers read the book Watership Down? If you did you'll know what I'm referencing**_

Ichabod, Marzipan and everyone else who was evesdropping behind Leonardo and Matoaka were quite frankly stunned by what they were hearing...However...With the exception of Bill and Minsk (Who already knew about this because they had lived through it) were prepared for what they would hear next.

"Leonardo..." Matoaka said quietly "Before we continue I need to..." She struggled with how she would phrase this..."This is a story from many years ago...When I was Filly...When My Herd Siblings and I were traveling from Nuthanger Farm, to Our Paradise Valley."

Ichabod began to beam "He remembered when his Herd Siblings had over the course of many days given him the story via 'Harkaskeerah' or 'Memory Sharing Through Touch' and so he and Edward were able to experience exactly what they experienced during that long and fateful journey...However neither of them realized that the Humanimals were able to make sure by ending the day's story at certain points that the Human Herd Members would remain ignorant of parts of the journey the Humanimals didn't want them to know about.

"When we were Cubs..." Matoaka said "...The journey was quite hard for us...And most of us weren't sure where we even supposed to headed to...Only Bob with his Psyichic Sight truly knew the way...One Night we were caught in the rain...Many of us had just about had it at that point when a Mysterious Elephant-Man named Cowslip invited us to his Villaige which was a serieries of caves beneath a hill...We followed him despite Bob warning us against it...But we were cold and hungry...We found fresh fruits and vegetables waiting for us...Cowslip said a Human gives it to them for free."

"For free?!" Leo exclaimed "Shell even as a Kid I would have already known something shady was happening!"

"Would your brothers have also suspected something?" Matoaka asked

Leo thought for a moment "Don, Yes...Raph...Even as a Kid he didn't trust easily so Yes, Mikey..." Leo chuckled "...Depends what the bribe was...If it was just fruits and vegetables as it was in your case, he would have been content to leave it...If it had been Pizza...He would really want to believe it wasn't a trap but deep down I know Mikey is smarter then that."

Matoaka nickered "I suppose I'll save the entire story for another time...And I'll skip to the end...Bob at some point knew he couldn't stay in this village...As he left I follwed him

 _Flashback_

 _Matoaka had followed Bob to the Meadow_

 _"Where are you you think you'll..." Matoaka began to ask but Bob already answered_

 _"Away...To the Hills." The Catfish said solemmly_

 _"By yourself alone?!" Matoaka exclaimed "You'll die!"_

 _"You're closer to death than I am."Bob said_

 _Bob's Half-Brother Bill came charging forth, furious After yelling at his brother he dissapeared into the brush, and both Matoaka and Bob heard and a sharp squeal._

 _They found Bill gasping and panting...He was caught in a snare!_

 _Matoaka quickly tried to help him "Bill!" She said "You're in a snare! A snare! And what did Fossil teach us about Snares? Think!"_

 _She tried to bute through the snare but couldn't_

 _"No good biting wire..." The Young Bull Calf gasped_

 _End Flashback_

Ichabod at this point looked at Bill and Minsk he seemed to be squirming uneasily, and he didn't know why...Sure this was the story Bull nearly died...But when they gave him this story a year ago Bill didn't seem unhappy then as Matoaka ended the the part where the managed to free Bill by digging out the peg that held the wire and Bill miracouslly recovered from being nearly strangled to death... Matoaka completely startled Ichabod, Edward and Marzipan by saying

"Then came the Zebra Colt...Strawberry..."

Ichabod was nearly about to exclaim something when Bill's Massive Furry Hand, clamped over his mouth, the Bull-Boy shook his head, his blue eyes blazing.

'Strawaberry?!' Ichabod thought furiously 'How come I don't know anything about this Zebra Colt Strawberry?!'

"Strawberry was about the same age I was at the time..." Matoaka said "About 14 or so...He came to us...Pleading with us to take him with us..."

 _Flashback_

 _A Young Strong Zebra Colt stood before the Nuthanger Farm Cubs, Bill's Nose and Mouth were still bloody from strangulation caused by the snare as he pulled the remains of the snare from his neck his best friend Jim and his Half-Brother Bob steadied him as the Bull-Calf's Eyes blazed with hatred at the member of the Herd who refused to help him as he nearly died in that snare._

 _"Please!" Strawberry said "Take me with you...I want to live like you Beasts...Wild and Free! I know I'm fat and I don't know a whole lot but maybe I can..."_

 _"You traitorous beast!" Shouted Kong thumping his Chest as Gorrilas tend to do "Why don't you trot back to Eliorya?!" (Eliorya was a Zebra Filly and Strawberry's Closest Comapnion)_

 _At that point Strawberry began braying like a Zebra and kicking his heels as tears streamed down his snout Finally he said "The wires..."_

 _Everyone then knew that Eliorya had died in a snare at some point...Matoaka turned, as the eldest and therefore the Leader, she had a choice to make, Accept Strawberry into the Herd or turn him away...She looked at her Herd Siblings and then to Strawberry...She looked at Bill's Wounds..._

 _'No True Humanimal...' Maotka thought to herself '...Would ever leave a Fellow Humanimal to die only so he himself can leave a few days longer...'_

 _She turned to Strawberry and said "No! You're not true Humanimals! You don't follow the Humanimal Code! So we won't take you!"_

 _And so Matoaka tossed her regal mane, flicked her tail and said "We're leaving! Lead the way Bob!"_

 _And as the Young Catfish Boy lead them to the Hills Beyond this Trechorous Hil They could all hear Strawberry sobbing as they left him behind._

 _Matoaka hesitated for one moment hesitating as she heard him cry, she thought about changing her mind, but then remembered as a Leader she must be strong as she tossed her mane again and continued with her herd._

_End Flashback_

"Wow." Leo said as Matoaka conclued the tale "I admit that was pretty harsh..." Leo struggled to imagine what his own Younger Self would do if he was in a similar situation "...But Maotoaka...I'm not sure if that really tantamounts to murder..."

"Oh yes it does!" Matoaka said "In that Village, we only saw Large Herbivorous Mammals, no Carnivores the Forest Human had killed them all because he only wanted the Herbivores, no Birds or Bats or anything that could fly the Forest Human had killed all of those too...What had happened was that Humanimal Village had become a Humanimal Farm in everything but name...Only the Forest Human wasn't farming them to be slaves, he wanted the Meats and Pelts of the Humanimals...And those Snares...Those Snares wouldn't capture an Adult Pachyderm...It would capture a Child...Why the Village wanted us hlessil or 'Nomad' Cubs to stay was not so much to preserve the lives of the Adults but to preserve the lives of the children...Children like Strawberry who were most at risk...I am fairly certain Strawberry is dead and it because I turned him away!

As Matoaka began to sob remembering those memeories, it was Leonardo's turn to wrap an arm around her

"I am haunted in my dreams my the image of that Zebra..." Matoaka said "...And ever since that day...I resolved to never again turn away another soul standing at the edge of salvation...Which is why I took in Ichabod and Edward Green, it is why I extended the hand of friendship to Edward Nygma..."

This sent shivers down the spines of Ichabod, Edward Green, Edward Nygma and even Jonathan Crane...The reason this Unicorn Mare was so Saintly, so willing to extend the hand of friendship to formrer crimanals was because she had her own skeleton in her closet...That her choice to not extend the hand of friendship to a Humanimal Child whose only crime was really guilt by assioation had been haunting her since.

Bill had since took his hand off Ichabod's mouth...And Ichabod turned and began heading out of the Park, he was of signalling "I don't want to eavesdrop anymore."

Everyone agreed it was time to leave the Turtle and the Unicorn alone.

 _ **So...To those who read the book Watership Down (Because the Character of Strawberry doesn't appear in the movie he DOES appear in the TV Series but let's not talk about that) In the Book Hazel's Band accepts Strawberry here is a 'What-if' if the Strawberry Character hadn't been accepted.**_


	45. Olive's Primordial Power

_**Okeydokey We better start begin the process of bringing the Fabuland Arc to a close and have something interesting happen to out friends back in the 'Normal Realm'**_

Ichabod and Marzipan walked side by side...Marzipan couldn't help but notice Ichabod's forelorn face.

"Ichy..." Marzipan began to mew

"I'm fine..." Ichabod said quickly as he wiped his eyes "...I think I'm in desperate need of a trim, my bangs keep touching my eyes and I hate it."

"We both could do for a hair wash and shave." Edward Green said "The Two days we were in that boat we were unable to wash or shave."

Coming to what seemed like 'The Town Square' of Fabuland Ichabod and Edward looked for a barber shop and found and fancy looking salon.

"Ichabod." Marzipan said "I'm feeling a bit hungry."

"You're free to look for something to eat." Ichabod said "You can call me when..."

"That's the thing Ichy..." Marzipan said "...When I checked my phone...I heard nothing but this weird staic noise..I'm guessing phones simply don't work here...But I see an ice cream parlor across from this salon...How about we'll hang out at this place until you and Edward are done."

Ichabod smiled one his lopsided smiles that Marzipan loved so much "That's fair..." He said "...Maybe we can share a drink later."

When entering the salon they were created by a strange creature, she was half human from her head to her waist and the rest of her body was a coal black snake tail. The Creature said she was a Nagaini and that her name was Seline.

"I know people are sometimes scared by my Snake features but I'm really harmless." She said

"But of course." Said Ichabod "Neither of us are scared of Snakes...I'm Ichabod Crane, this is Edward Green..."

"We both would like a hair wash and a shave...Ichabod would like a trim." Edward said

"But of course!" Said Selene "Unfortunatly I'm the only one here at the moment, so I'll have to do you two one at a time or if you can wait a while I can fine one of my..."

"How much do we owe you..." Ichabod began to ask as he reached for his wallet.

"Oh no,no, no!" Seline said quickly "You never have to pay for anything here in Fabuland...Here everything is absolutely free!"

Both Edward and Ichabod blinked "Really?" Ichabod said

"Fabuland," Selene said "Is meant to be as close to Heaven you can get while you're still living...Besides we serve Beings from every dimesntion in the Multiverse who have all kinds of currency from giant slabs of rock to actual drops of blood...So it is simply easier for everything to be for free."

Meanwhile back at Kayla's Manor...Things were feeling rather slugish...It was a hot and humid day and everyone felt sleepy and lethargic.

Don noticed that Kayla was actually misting Jeffery with a spritz bottle and the young Frog seemed to shudder with pleasure when she misted around his face...

Everything seemed calm and peaceful, Until Rory came practically flying in...His legs skittering across the floor!

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" He panted

"Rory!" Raph exclaimed "What the shell?!"

"Eleanor! She's in danger!" Rory gasped "She was coming to visit...I ran out t greet her..When...When..."

"Out with it!" Yelled Don

"She's being attacked!" Rory gasped "By some...Mechanical Monster!"

Quickly the three Ninja Turtles and the Morning Glories hurried outside...They saw in the distance, Eleanor running from something that looked like a giant steel bowling ball with three spindly legs!

Quickly and without thinking...Eleanor transformed...Transistioned rather...To 'Super Mode' what happened was...Somehow her fur hardened into a black exoskeleton...She seemed to be a Cat made of pure Onyx...She leaped into action! The Mutant Feline was a thing of terrifing beauty! She dove her titainium hard claws into the steel bowling ball and pulled downwards...Causing pure steel to tear like it was merely aluminum foil!

As the Machine broke down it reaveled a solitary human pilot...A young, scrawny looking man...Olive leaped forth and grabbed him...Held him down and was about to kill him when Raph quickly ran forth and grabbed her.

"Wait!" The Red Banded Turtle said "Olive! You don't have to this! You ain't a wild animal! You ain't somebody's weapon! I know you can hear me Olive! You don't have to do this!"

Olive froze...She shuddered as she fought her instincts...Slowly but surely the exoskeleton retreated leaving only velvety black and white fur...Olive shuddered and wept...Raph had to sit upon the Human to make sure he didn't squirm out of her grasp.

"Olive..." He said holding her close "...Don't be sad Sweetheart...You did it."

Eleanor was gasping and panting by a birch tree and she was amazed by what she had jut seen!

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	46. Secrets and Supper

_**Explaining some more about Fabuland and continuing the Arcs**_

After being groomed, Edward Green and Ichabod headed across the way to the Ice Cream Parlor labeled 'The Milk Bar' they entered the bell rang, and they saw Marzipan drinking a water and the one other person was an employee, A Cow Humanimal polishing the bar.

"Hey Ichy." Marzipan said "I've been waiting for you...So I could ask you what you would like so we could share something."

Ichabod looked at the menu..."What do you think you would like?"

"I think I would like a vanilla milkshake if that isn't too much trouble..." Marzipan said "...Only no cherries...I hate those masochismo cherries."

"You mean maraschino cherries." Said Ichabod

"I know what I said." Said Marzipan "Even before I got my ability to taste sweetness I know you have to be a masochist to actually like those cherries!"

Ichabod approached the Bar...The Cow-Lady was mostly white but instead of black or red spots she had bright green spots!"

"Howdy!" The Cow-Lady said in an Texan Accent "I'm Patricia Bovine, owner and operator of The Milk Bar...What can I do for you?"

"One large vanilla milkshake." Ichabod said "With only whipped cream,no nuts, no cherries."

"Sure Partner!" Said Patricia As she ducked into the kitchen...Ichabod mused if she made ice cream and drinks from her own milk.

When the milkshake arrived Ichabod and Marzipan both shipped at the same time.

Bill and Minsk arrived, Bill looked at Ichabod "Hey Ichy." Bill said quietly

Ichabod regarded his Bovine Friend for a moment before asking "Why did you guys keep Strawberry a secret from me? After all you guys have taught me about honesty...Why did you keep this a secret from me? From Edward?"

Bill looked at Minsk, he sighed and rubbed his arm

"I don't know really." Bill said "I know Matoaka didn't want you guys to know..."

Ichabod sighed and resumed sipping his milkshake...Which was the most delicious milkshake he had ever had.

Patricia sighed as she overheard the conversation

"I see so few Humanimals here..." She said "...It's always nice to see Fellow Furry Faces...The last time I saw this many Humanimals was a couple of weeks ago when I saw a Cat, Two Snakes and some kind of Insect."

This caused everyone to turn to the Bartender

"Did these Humanimals ever return to First Earth?" Asked Minsk

Patricia shook her head "I do believe those Humanimals are still here." She said "Quite an interesting thing about Fabuland...People come here for all kinds of reasons...I was brought here because I was born with psychic powers that the Heavens couldn't afford for the Wranglers to have me."

'Seems to be the same as Burma'.' Marzipan thought as she sipped her Milkshake

"I decided to open The Milk Bar as my job." Said Patricia "Most Folks who come to Faqbuland to stay normally take some kind of job...However some People who come here,never leave and they never take a Job...They become permanent guests of sorts...Just hang around and eat our food."

"You don't seem to mind this kind of...Endless mooching?" Ichabod asked

"That said it doesn't happen very often." Said Patricia "Mostly by folks so broken by life experiences that they simply dcan't find it in themselves to do anything meaningful anymore so they just live and eat and sleep until they die."

Ichabod looked at his watch "Is it time for supper already?" He asked "The sky hasn't changed at all..."

"It never does." Said Patricia "In Fabuland it's always twilight."

 _ **Read and Review**_


	47. The Golden Bridle

_**Fabuland arc will be closing soon**_

At Kayla's Mansion, after witnessing Olive's amazing feat and Raph also calming Olive down so she wouldn't murder the Human...Kayla felt so inspired she decided she would have a barbicue...As the Pilot of the strange machine was handcuffed and taken by Foot Ninjas Kayla invited Karai and Chapman to eat with them.

Kayla uncovered the massive backyard barbicue pit...Jeffery still wasn't much good at cooking anything but Ramen noodles but he would hold things for Kayla and Mikey was more than happy to help Kayla with the cooking.

They prepared Burgers and Sausages for Carnivores and Omnivores and Corncobs and Mixed Vegetables for the Herbivores.

As Kayla looked at the gathering of different creatures around her...Both Humans and Animals...She looked at her Beloved Frog and mused to herself 'Is this what the Garden of Eden was like?' Her family had never been particularlly relgious but she took a comparitive religion class at university and as she saw the collection of Animals and Humans gathered together in peace and harmony...She couldn't help but ask herself...If a time really did exist when all the creatures did live like this? Was this the ways things were meant to be?

Meanwhile in the basement, Raph lay in quiet contemplation.

"Raph." Olive came down the stairs "Raph, the food's almost ready!"

Raph hummed a bit.

Olive crept over to her Turtle beau and purred

"I remember what you said yesterday..." She said "...That I was rally more like an Animal...When you said today I'm not a wild animal I remembered that you were unhappy I was like an Animal..."

"Olive." Raph said "I wasn't mad...I was..." He struggled with describing how to describe what he felt that day. "I just...Totally didn't expect you to be willin' to share me with another girl...I've never met a Girl Turtle Olive...Shell I still haven't met a Girl Turtle! I've only known about Human Girls...And I know most Girl Humans don't wanna share a man with another girl...Some Girls don't mind if a Man had a Girl before her...Some don't even mind if the guy has a kid from another girl before her but hardly any Girl wants to share a man with another girl..."

"Raph..."Olive nuzzled his plastron with her Feline Head

Raph sighed "Yer the Girl I love Olive...But Tiamat can give me Kids because she's a Humanimal..."

Olive's ears perked "Wait Raph." She said "My Siblings and I are part Humanimal...Isn't that what the Humnimals said? That we have 'Humanimal essanse' in us...Does that mean I can give you kids too?"

Raph realized he hadn't thought of that.

Meanwhile in Fabuland Matoaka said to her heard they would leave Fabuland tomorow but first she would sleep...Ichabod and Marzipan decided they would explore something in Fabuland before they had to leave...Both decided the Fabuland Museum would be best.

Ichabod was constantly struggling to actually pay attention to the actual exibits of the museum but he was so distracted...So much had happened...

Then a brilliant sparkle caught his eye! He saw before him a brilliant golden bridle!

He looked at the placard below the bridle 'Bellerophon's Golden Bridle'

'The Bellerophon?!' Ichabod thought 'The one who tamed and rode the Pegasus?!'

He read the note below the title 'This Bridle has the power to tame any animal. It is capable of shifting shape to adjust to the head of the animal it is placed upon'

Ichabod saw the bridle simply hung upon a hook...No protective glass...No rail...Ichabod could touch the bridle...If he did would the museum's aram systems blare? He touched the bridle and...No noise...No red glare...He plucked the bridle from the hook...He then placed the bridle in his backpack...

Of course two Gaurds could see Ichabod's action while they were in the security room.

"He's...Um...Taking the Golden Bridle." Said the Younger Guard

"He sure is..." Said the Elder Guard

"Should we...Stop him?" Asked the Younger Guard

"No." Said the Elder Guard

"Why?" Asked the Younger Gaurd

"Actually it's a good thing." Said the Elder Guard "The Museum's Treasures are free to be taken by anyone who feels they need them...Heaven keeps these Artifacts in the Museum for safe keeping but anyone who sees something and he or she knows how this thing can help him or her that person is free to take that...We'll know when he's done and we will return it to the Museum."

 _ **The Guards aren't crazy...They are complicit**_


	48. The Journey Back

_**I realized something today...Consistantly in 2003 TMNT Fanfics Don has a tendancy to be consistantly more snarky and 'snitty' then he was in the cartoon (At least the seasons 1 through 5, I'm not counting Fast Foreward or Back to the Sewer) Many of these were written before the 2012 Cartoon but I have realized that I have consistantly written Don acting in a near perpetual snit since the very beginning of this series...Granted when he first see the Turtles back in The Mutant Riots, they been held captive by the Rogue Foot Ninja for days but still it dawned on me I've been writing Don as a total crank for the most part**_

It was finally time to leave Fabuland and return to what Third Earth had become...The Boat's were large enough to fit 19 Creatures, less if one of the Creatures was signifigantly larger than a Human, but with the inclustion of Matoaka, Zander and Amalthia everyone had plenty of stretching space.

Once again Burma would be the Stewardess, Marzipan didn't feel like talking about Mizzer with her Fellow Mizzerian just yet...She was more interested in drawing in her sketchbook. At the moment she was rapidly doodling what she imagined to be the bedroom for her Lion Cup Character Artura.

"Oh Captain my Captain!" Ichabod said bowing before the Unicorn "After hearing how much you've been studying while you were in Fabuland we're dying to know what it was you've learned!"

Matoaka found Ichabod, Edward Green, Jonathan and Edward Nygma looking like the most eager Schoolboys waiting to hear what kind of wild stories she had. Of course Matoaka didn't yet know that they had secrely eavesdropped when she was speaking with Leonardo...So they already knew she had been speaking to Great Humanimals of the Past.

"It was been a very interesting week." Matoaka said as she leaned against the wall "The first night...I didn't sleep with Zander in our Cabin...I wanted to speak with Dad...I spoke with him for a very long time...He showed me many things from the past."

Leo couldn't help but notice Zander's elf ears droop and he turned so no one could see his face.

"Dad finally ended by singing me to sleep...Like he would do when I was a Filly and...When I awoke the next day...I felt...Better...Not great...But I felt calmer and my mind felt clearer...I was ready to begin my education proper..." 

'If only it could have been that easy for me...' Leo thought to himself...Remembering when Splinter had to send him to the Ancient One because he had run out of options...Leo at times mused if Matoaka's situation was different was because she was female...Or because she was a Humanimal but Leo figured in the end despite the many things they had in common he and Matoaka weren't the same people and they had radically different lives so of course they handled things differently

"Since I remembered the name 'William Felonian' The Cat-Man who was the first Humanimal Shaman...I asked to speak with him first...I certainly had a lovely time with him...But other Humanimals gave me far more important lessons. Like Thomas Lupine."

"Who is Thomas Lupine?" Ichabod asked

"Have you ever heard of the Douglas-Ouyang Planets?" Matoaka asked "The Planets legendary for orbiting in a cluster together?"

Only Edward Green being born and raised a Wrangler was beginning to get a sense of what this story was about...He felt a chill "Is this what I think it is?" He asked trembling

Matoaka nodded "The most legendary day it would have been...If at the time the Empire of Humanity wasn't suppressing all news in order to keep Humanity mollycoddled...Three thousand years ago...The Douglas-Ouyang Planets were trying something out...Since they felt Manufacturing Humanimals from Ordanary Animals had been perefected they decided they wouldn't feed or water any Humanimal Slaves, when one died they would simply crack out a another one to take his or her place."

Edward felt himself blush with shame ancestors of his people could be so stupid..And the Humans who had not been raised with Humanimals...Ichabod and the two Gotham Rogues had stunned faces.

It was Leo who spoke "Seriously?" He said "I know I'm not the master of calculations Donatello is but...How could they possibly think that could be sustainable for any length of time?!"

"Yeah..." Matoaka sighed "We'll get to that later...In fact this policy lasted less than 24 Hours...Or however long the day is in the Douglas-Ouyang Planets...The Humanimals knew this would do irreperable damage if they didn't something to put a stop to it...But what could they do? When simply approaching a Human could get one them killed."

Matoaka looked into wistful for a moment "Thomas said to me...During times like those...Sometimes you have no choice you have to get your, paws, hooves, wings, fins, whathaveyou...Dirty...If you don't do this...Many more lives will face death and things worse than death if you don't."

Leo thought about Eleanor...And that night she revealed the Nursrey Masacre to him and his brothers.

Matoaka continued "Thomas together with a Dragon-Man Shaman Lias forged a plan...The Humanimals of currently the only city of this particular planet...Would all overwork themselves...In a frenzy...So they would all die of exsaustion roughly the same moment...With every Humanimal Slave dead at the same time...The power would stop...Water would cease running...Many Humans would die..." The Only Humanimal not do die would be the Shaman Lias...He would hide and wait...So he would 'Neogiate with the Humans' the plan worked...What Humans citizens didn't die were left permantly traumatized...When the Lords and Ladies and Scientists came and found Lias...They realized they had gone too far that time...So no Humanimal gets paid currency, fine...No Humanimal ever gets medical treatment...If he or she sneezes for times for vomits once...To the slaughterhouse with that Humanimal...But the no Humanimals shall ever be worked without food and water again!"

A moment of silence...Even Burma the Stewardess felt she needed to take a moment and shudder in horror of that terrible story.

Leo shuddered and asked himself about what was it like for his brothers this moment.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	49. The Eve of the Final Storm

_**Here is the Final Chapter in the Fabuland Arc...I had no idea it would be this long...A lot of things I intially planned for this story had to be cut...And in the end I think this is a good thing...In the end we won't completely adress the question 'What seperates People from Mere Animals?' but I think it's better this way because that question is much more fitting for the next arc I have planned (Which will be after two transitionary stories, one of which is already in the Wild Kratts section) also one of my favorite YouTubers Myterious Mr. Enter made the first half of a list of 'Top 11 Worst Animation Cliches' and Number 11 was 'The Dance Party Ending' which was something I was planning for one chapter...After thinking about that...I decided that a Dance Party Ending either at the ending or the penultimate chapter would be too corny/cheesy/saccharine for this story...Which has been the most emotionally and morally complex story I have written to this date...This story has been a very bittersweet tale...And the ending should fit that.**_

The next day of the trip back from Fabuland was much like the trip to Fabuland...Mostly idle chitter chatter between the passengers...The Fellowship Herd had asked Matoaka for another story from the Humanimals of the past Matoaka simply shook her head and she sat in lotus postion and began to meditate.

Bill and Minsk were shocked! Never before had the Captain ever been able to meditate! While she was a brilliant tactician and a ferocious warrior...She could never quiet her body or mind enough to meditate...So this meant she could never be a Shaman...But Fossil didn't mind for she had more power as a Princess than as a Shaman and that same restless energy had the ability the become contagious at the best possible time.

Leo didn't know of this, as Matoaka meditated he calmly sipped his tea and he listened to Marzipan and Burma reminise about Mizzer and Kittenhood Pleasures.

"...And even after all the scary stuff that's happened to me over the years..." Marzipan said wistfully "...Halloween is still my favorite Holiday!"

"Oh yeah totally!" Giggled Burma "What were some of the scariest movies you watched?"

"Things that really scared me as a Kitten..."Marzipan said "...Two things weren't from movies but from TV Shows...One was an episode of The Hex-Files with that Naked Mole Rat-Guy named Max who had seizures as a Kitten I didn't know what epilepsy was...And the other one was the Hallween episode of Dog Meets World...I mean it was also pretty funny...But it was pretty scary when the Bulldog-Boy 'dies' by pencil in the head and when the Guy with the black cloak and skull mask would run into the scene punctuated with that scary music...That was one of my first jump scares..."

'The Hex-Files? Dog Meets World? Seriously?!' Leo thought to himself as he took another sip of his tea not quite sure if these Mizzer Shows with similarity to shows he remembered from the 90s were conindences or...The exact same shows had existed in First Earths own 1990s and the Humanimals of Mizzer plagerized them.

Meanwhile back at Kayla's Mansion...Kayla sat with her former Pet Mutant Frog Jeffery...Stargazing...They thought they were alone...But Don had briefly come out to cool down and he quickly froze when he saw the two of them

"Do you remember that night?" Kayla asked Jeff "When I realized keeping you as my pet was no different from slavery? I took my key to you harness...I unlocked it..."

"...It simply slid off me..." Jeffery said "...I wasn't sure what was happening."

"And I opened my window...And said you were free...It wouldn't be safe here for you anymore...I never thought I would ever see you again...But you came back.."

Don quickly and stealthaly as he could went back into the den...He didn't want to eavedrop anymore because he felt sure if he did he would start weeping...He was in such an emotionally tender state at the moment both to the hormones in his viens...And his genuine sorrow he would never see Belladonna again.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	50. The Return of the Queen

_Try to be best_

 _'cause you're only a man_

 _and a man's gotta' learn to take it_

 _try to believe_

 _when the going gets rough_

 _that you gotta hang tough to make it_

 _History repeats itself_

 _try and you'll succeed_

 _never doubt that you're the one_

 _and you can have your dreams!_

 _You're the Best Around: The Karate Kid_

"My Friends..." Said Burma "We will soon be landing in First Earth...Or...Maybe Third Earth...I'm not qite sure at this point...If your ears start to feel funny I can provide chewing gum."

"Thanks Burma." Marzipan said "But I think we're good."

"Rest assured my Herd and Crew..." Matoaka said "...I will provide you another story of the Great Humanimals of the Past but...Later...At the moment I want you to remember Thomas Lupine's Tale...And the lesson it provided."

"Just so we know for sure..." Ichabod said "...Thomas Lupine is a Wolf isn't he? I know his last name literally means 'Of relating to wolves' but I also know Lupine is also the name of a pretty flower."

"Oh!" Matoaka said "I didn't mention he was a Wolf-Man? I guess it is exactly because he was one of those Humanimals whose surname directly relates to his species it felt redundant to mention he was a Wolf-Man."

"We figured he probobly was..." Ichabod said "...However he could have the slight possibility of being a wolf _spider._ "

Matoaka laughed a neighing laugh "Of course, of course!" She giggled "You are as much a naturalist as me, Ichabod! Oh! That reminds me!"

Matoaka turned to Edward Green. "One of the Humanimal Spirits I spoke to was one who knew your ancestor the founding King of Viola Strierra, Alan Green."

"You mean..." Edward said "...His own personal slave?"

"Not his slave..." Matoaka said "...A free wild Humanimal who was Alan Green's Friend."

Edward blinked unsure if what he just heard was real.

"Four thousand years ago..." Matoaka said "...During the the Great Rush for Humanity to claim as many Planets as possible...Sometimes circumstances in those wild times caused individaul Humans and Humanimals to become friends...Even during Slavery's Heyday...Alan Green a fugitive from a Poltical Coup...And David Buckthorn...A Brown Rat Humanimal who had been captured after venturing from his underground territory...It is much more complicated than that..."

She pulled something from her bag.

"Many years ago...David wrote down his adventures with Alan Green and the book was collected by the Angels and placed in the Fabuland Library...David requested I check out this book and give it to you Edward." She handed the book to the former Wrangler Prince "David said he has been watching you from Heaven...And you remind him so much of Alan." 

As Edward clasped the book in his hands...He felt his eyes start to get a bit misty "I had no idea..." He said

"Of course Alan could never admit to any Human he had been friends with a Rat." Matoaka said "But during those Wild days he managed to make sure he never got brain scrubbed...Keeping himself too busy taming the wild planet of Viola Strierra."

Edward quickly wiped his eyes "Thanks Captain!" He quickly said

When the Flying Boat landed Marzipan turned to Burma. "You know...Earth is pretty much safe these days...Would you like to come over sometime?" 

"Oh wow! Really?" The Black Cat-Girl mewed "I haven't taken a vaccation because I didn't know any place that would be safe...I mean Fabuland is beautiful but I've been longing to be somewhere more...Lively..."

Come to greet them was Rory. "I've come to guide you safely to our current hangout."

Matoaka simply smiled and touched noses with the young Deer-Man

"Lead us Prince Rory..." Maoaka "You no longer need be King."

Leonardo took this as a sign to hand her back her crown

Matoaka's triumphant Return she had more then merely her herd waiting for her...While she had been meditating...She had contacted Superman...Actually during her time in Fabuland she had learned to meditate specifically to communicate with Superman...As you can't call or email anyone from Fabuland and can only send letters by Flying Boat which is a bit of a hassel. Anyway the Justice League arrived at Kayla's House before Matoaka arrived...Mikey was struggling to keep his drool in his mouth.

Bob ran out and nuzzled his Beloved Captain "Captain! I had this vistion last night!"

"Can it wait five minutes?" Matoaka asked quietly "For a believe Superman has an announcment..."

Superman smiled "I've been comunicating telepathically with Matoaka these past few days...And we've 'spokan' about many things...The Justace League had a meeting with the Concil of Elder Mages and we came to an agreement...Our Dimenstion can no longer remain isloated! Isolating ourselves in the first place was a grave error! It was a sign of both our Leaders' hubris and cowardance!"

Superman turned to Belladonna "Belladonna Starchild." He said "You have truly found your Soulmate in another Dimenstion...And while we can't issue either of you a band of Fairy Gold...We also can't keep you apart for the rest of your lives...You can marry...But...This is gonna be a complex comprimise...You still have to remain residents of your home dimenstion but you are both free to visit each other as much as you are able...And I know both Turtles and Dragons live for a very long time..."

"Oh...My..." Belladonna gasped "...You mean it? Really?"

Superman nodded.

Quick as lightning, Belladonna grabbed Don and clutching him tightly to her chest, she rocketed into the sky! As she clutched him while loop-de-looping in the sky she sang this to him

 _"Two lives have begun now_

 _Two hearts become one now_

 _One passion, one dream_

 _One thing forever true_

 _I love you!"_

And with that she kissed his mouth passionatly...As Belladonna's frosty breath flowed through him...In that near orgasmic moment...Don had a moment ofpure clarity...And realized something he had not realized before...

As Belladonna slowly floated back down to Earth. She placed Donatello down...However...Don was still spinning from the loop-de-loops...

"Don..." Leo approached his brother slowly

Don was incredibly dizzy...Wobbling from foot to foot and giggling "Dizzy...Centrifugal..." Don finally fell tumbling into the grass, he didn't mind though...He simply lay in the cool grass and giggled.

"I think she broke Donny." Mikey said to Leo

 _Fight 'til you drop_

 _never stop_

 _can't give up_

 _Til you reach the top (FIGHT!)_

 _you're the best in town (FIGHT!)_

 _Listen to that sound_

 _A little bit of all you got_

 _Can never bring you down_


	51. So what if it wasn't meant to be?

_**Before we continue proceed to this chapter here's a question...How many of you readers have taken a Myers-Briggs Test or like the MBTI system in general? Show of hands? When I was younger a life coach of mine had me try a free knock-off of the MBTI my first result was ISFP nicknamed 'The Composer' archtype I thought that one fitted me like a glove...However different times taking the test got me things like INFP or even INTP? Many years later I heard some very intelligent YouTubers who I greatly respect saying they didn't believe in MBTI thus my faith in it dampened...But the series Extra Credits did give the disclaimer that MBTI need not be true but in can still be helpful to fiction writers...Thus to MBTI Fans reading this...I would like to say that you can see Don's epiphany in this chapter is him realizing that through his love of Belladonna his Extraverted Feeling fuction or FE which as an INTP would be the lowest in his 'Functional Stack' kind of got jump started and it was a good thing it got jump started as we shall soon see.**_

Bob finally said "Captain! My vistion was of the one who can help us get close to Feral! I saw in my vistion a Grey Wolf Mutant...A Female...She was wearing a lab coat and..."

"Why don't we plan this where the neigbors can't hear us." Matoaka said "This mystical fog only blocks sight, not sound..."

"If it's all right with the rest of you guys..." Don said as he rose from the grass as he got his bearings back "...Can Belladonna and I stay out here for a few minutes? We'd like to talk about some things...Alone.

Mikey chuckled "Sure thing Papa-Turtle-to-be!" He said as he elbowed his purple banded brother Mikey hummed the Wedding March as he follwed everyone else back into the House.

Don led Belladonna to the backyard where he sat himself down in the grass.

"What is it you want to talk about Donny?" Belladonna asked as she coiled her serpentine body around him once again becoming living furiture for him.

Don sighed...As he thought about how to properly phraise this revalation he had just had...He lay his head upon her back "Oh Belladonna..." He said quietly "...When...When you kissed me a few moments ago...Something...Happened...In that moment of pure bliss, your frosty breath flowing through me...I had...It wasn't a vision like Bob where I actually saw something but...I came to a realazation I hadn't had before."

"What was it?" Belladonna sounded excited and eager...

Don stroked her back with one hand...This was gonna be hard for him to admit to himself...That his love for Belladonna had been an emotional crutch...After being held captive by the rogue Foot Ninja and while Mikey, Raph and Himself were mostly unharmed other then getting severe wrist and ankle chafing because of the shackles, after Leo volantarily sacrificed himself...He was subsquently, beate, starved and beaten some more...Finally in what was meant to be the event that broke him...Leo being raped with his brothers watching...Then...Like the Dues Ex Machinas of those old Greek Plays...A team of super powerful Humanoid Animals from another Dimenstion swooped in...Maimed and dismembered several of the Foot Ninja and...Spirited the four of them back to the Farmhouse...While Don intially thought it might be wishful thinking to his other brothers to think these strangers were guardian angels...After learning the truth of Humanimal Orgins...Them being essentually creations of the actual Angels...That assumption actually wasn't too far from the truth

"Belladonna..." Don finally said "...I realized...Something about myself...Some years ago...An enemy of our's...Actually two enemies combined into one...Called Ultimate Drako...Decided to try to destroy us by sending us to different Dimenstions...The place I was sent to...Was an Earth where Shredder took over...I met older versions of my brothers...All of them had various Mutilations...Mikey had one arm...Raph was missing an eye...Leo was completely blind..." He shuddered "I never saw the alternate version of myself...Mikey said to me...It was because I disapeared many years ago...That Shredder was able to take over...For years I agonized over that fact...What caused my Alternate Self to leave my family...Without even a good bye? And could it happen to me...Even after I had seen what would happen if I did? Intially I was terrified that it was my for you...That I would leave my family for...Love."

Belladonna shuddered

"But...When you kissed me...I realized the truth..." Don sighed "...After your...Herd...Rescued us from the Foot Ninja...Even though I didn't show it...I was in complete turmoil over what had happened...I was asking myself over and over again...Why did this happen? Why couldn't we have done anything to save ourselves this one time? We had defeated gangsters, aliens, insanely toxic mutants...Even Demons! But this one time...By Rogue Foot Ninja even without a Shredder...We couldn't save ourselves...The Great Power we had during the fight with the Tengu Shredder...Was really a loan to us...Really could we honestly accomplish in a few days what it took the Ninja Tribunal years to Master? When the Tengu Shredder was finally destroyed the Power the Ninja Tribunal loaned to us left us..."

If the Turtles had had the ability to turn into Dragons during the final battle with the Utrom Shredder in the Turtles Prime Dimenstion, believe me they would have done that.

Don wiped his eyes "I've never gotten misty eyed so easily before I met you..." He said with a chuckle "That's the thing Belladonna you've profoundly changed me!" The night you fled into the forest...And I was taked with finding you simply because I was available...I simply didn't know what fate had in store for me...I had been trying to take my mind of the painful experience by reading Kong's Medical textbook...Of course...One thing led to another...You said you needed someone to confide your secret to...I agreed if it meant you would come back to the barn...And...Belladonna...The exprience of Harkaskeerah...Was unlike anything I had ever expreienced before...The Utroms had given us a means to see and hear the events of the past...But never before had I had the ability to feel annother individual's sensations...Feel the emotions as if they were my own...When I lived your memory of being at the edge of death...Half frozen and half starved but really what you were really dying from was despair...Hearing what the Humanimals said to you that night...That despite the horrible situation they were in...They still found happiness in family and friendship...That viscerally reminded me of what truly makes like worth living!"

Don sighed "Being able to experience what you felt that night was able to revive me from my own despair...I can't think of anyway to put this...It was like...a 2nd Hand Epipany...When we found ourselves kissing...I realze in that moment my body was simply ahead of my mind...Not completely realizing what had just happened to me...I connected how I felt that night with you to how much better I felt afterward...And...I couldn't stop thinking about you...Ichabod mentioned the idea of 'love born of shared sorrow' and I think that is partially true in our case...We fell in love because we reconized we had undergone similar experiences...And we wanted to help each other...To heal each other's pain..."

Don stroked her neck "I knew we were really rushing into a relationship...But I knew I couldn't stop...I couldn't articulate why..."

"Belladonna..." He cupped her chin in his hand "...I realized...Instead of being the reason I left my family...You're the reason I didn't leave my family..."

Belladonna had a blank expression "I'm not sure how I did that." She said

Don sighed "I realized that you helped...Save me from myself...While it seemed like I was fine...Really it was because it was just the beginning stages of my despair...I'm simply better keeping things under wraps longer than any of my brothers...But if it hadn't been for you Belladonna I would have..." Don sighed "Unlike Raph for even Leo I wouldn't have become violent...I would have drawn futhur and furthur into myself...Unable to vent...I would have left...Possibly..." Don gulped "...Possibly to kill myself because I couldn't bare my pain any longer...But because of you Belladonna...You helped unlock hidden partsof myself I didn't know I had! Once again Belladonna...Thanks...For everything."

Belladonna was shocked...In truth she herself believed she had selfishly treating Don as an emotional in wanting him to be her secret keeper...Remembering what she had learned about Humanimals from Chardanaro she purred "A Humanimal's duty if to love others." She nuzzled him "I am happy I was able to fullfill my purpose."

"I know." Don said as he returned the nuzzle "But...It shouldn't have to be that way...You should be more than everyone else's emotional sponges."

 _ **Don of course is too classy to call them 'Emotional Tampons' Read and Review**_


	52. Scars of the Past

_**Ichabod's Flashback will be less for ths story but will become massivly important for the next arc the Revenenants of Dark Earth Arc.**_

When Belladonna and Donatello finally came in, Matoaka had already decided what to do.

"I will reach out not with the Unicorn side of myself but the Human side of myself." Matoaka said "Ever since I was a tiny filly Mom and the rest of the tribe would have a thousand stories about the connection the Native Peoples had to Wolves...I will meditate and try to reach out to this Wolf Mutant."

Matoaka reteated to the attic...She needed peace and quiet to do this.

Ichabod took a moment to grab a bite to eat. He took an apple from the fruit bowl and began to eat it.

Mikey remembered something from the day the Heresy Stones Phrophacy was revealed to them and even though Mikey knew it was none of his beeswax...He felt he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"So...Uh..." Mikey said to Ichy "When you said Oral Sex doesn't count..."

Ichabod nearly choked but quickly regained his bearings.

Mikey could feel his brothers glaring at him as Ichabod finished his apple.

"All right." Ichabod said firmly "You want to know the story, I'll give you the story! Through Harkaskeerah."

The Turtles weren't feeling too sure about this.

"Touch my hands." Ichabod said the Four Turtle Brothers all clasped the pale scrawny human's hands.

"This is a story from an operation...Where I was infiltrating the Castle of Duke Vortex...My mission was to liberate as many of the Humanimal Slaves as I possibly could...Marzipan was one of those slaves."

Ichabod closed his eyes and began to focus the Turtles instantly felt themselves...As if they were incorprial passengers in Ichabod's body! They had access to the thouughts and feelings of his memory...But they themselves were capable of thinking independant thoughts about what they experienced from this memory.

 _Ichabod was in the Ballroom of Castle Vortex...The Wealthy Elites who lived in the Mountains while the Commoners lived in the Valley Below had come down to this once a year event where they donated to Duke Vortex in exchange he would leave them alone...Quite frankly the most posh protection racket ever._

 _Marzipan was the Master Chef Slave thus she directed all the other slaves cooking the food...She herself would personally bring food to the table, restocking whatever delicacy was deplieted at the moment._

 _Marzipan was the one Humanimal Ichabod communicated directly with...In turn she communicated the plan to the Humanimal Slaves who agreed to come with her...They were mostly the last remaining slaves who had been imported from Mizzer. Although one a Triceratops-Girl was the only Humanimal Slave born at Duke Vortex's Castle...Many Years ago a Soldier raped a Triceratops-Woman and she managed to lay her egg before she was executed._

 _Ever since...The Solders had begun to rape the Slaves less and less...When punishment time came they were more likely to beat the slaves...Vortex kept raping the slaves. But no slave ever got pregnant from him._

 _Things seemed to be normal until all of a sudden 'BANG!' the Flood of watr from the lavatories meant the plumbing was destroyed!_

 _One of the Young Recruits, a Thugish Teenager named Charlie who was only one year older then Ichabod was at the time instantly blamed Marzipan._

 _Before Marzipan could say or do anything Soldiers and Nobles formed a circle around like Vultures! Marzipan sank to her knees and wept! This was it! She felt certain one way or another she wouldn't survive this night._

 _Ichabod felt a flurry of panic! He knew he had to do something! He shouted "Leave it to me! I'll handle the punishment of the slave girl!"_

 _He took Marzipan by the hand and quickly ran with her out into the Garden...They ran past the fruit trees and beaten and worn-out slaves peeked from the trees._

 _Ichabod quickly dragged Marzipan into a tool shed and shut the door. Marzipan couldn't stop crying._

 _"Marzipan, Marzipan." Ichabod said trying to soothe "It's gonna be fine I assure you!" Mazipan didn't stop weeping finally Ichabod hissed "Stop it!" and she finally raised her head from her hands._

 _Ichabod wiped the tears from her face "I know you have to be punished in some way..." Ichabod said soothingly "But here is my idea...I'll simply have you perform oral sex...Fellatio you won't get pregnat...You won't even have to remove your dress you'll just be sucking me..." Marzipan began to weep again "Marzipan!"Ichabod grabbed her shoulders "You have to trust me!"_

 _"How?" Marzipan mewed "How can I trust you?"_

 _"Because I love you!" Ichabod exclaimed "I love you more then I ever loved anyone!"_

 _The Turtles feeling his thoughts and feelings, knew that moment Ichabod truly meant what he said and wasn't merely saying this to calm her down they also knew at this moment Ichbaod didn't expect Marzipan tolove him in return he only said it because it was the truth._

 _Marzipan looked at him for a moment and in her face the Turtles could see she was remembering something...She finally calmed down and nodded._

 _"Ichabod!" Said one of the Soldiers "What are you doing in that shed!"_

 _"I"m about to have the Cat-Slave give me Fellatio!"_

 _"Jolly good!" Said one of the Soldiers "Come out here so we can watch!"_

 _Even though Ichabod knew this was what would happen, he nonetheless started to sweat as he came out with Marzipan to see a dozen leering soldiers._

 _Marzipan was ready...Ichabod roughly grabbed her by the wrists and she mewed because it did genuinly hurt._

 _"All right Cat-Wench!" Ichabod snarled "Your punishment..." He quickly pulled down his pants...Exposing himself "...Is to pretend it's a teat and suckle!"_

 _Marzipan was shoved down to his crotch. and the Turtles being able to feel Ichabod's physical sensations as much as his his thoughts and emotions all quivered when Marzipan began to suck._

 _They felt Ichabod's shame for having to do this to Marzipan...And the shame he felt for the physical pleasure he felt for this...At one point he gasped with pleasure only to silence himself when he heard the lechorous chuckles from the soldiers!_

 _The Turtles were also terrified...They were feeling so aroused...That when Ichabod climaxed...They would climax also...In Kayla's Den...Where they knew they actually were._

 _When Ichabod did climax. The Turtles didn't also climax IRL but they all simeltainusly were in a completely blank state of mind along with Ichabod._

 _Marzipan vomited all the seed when Ichabod climaxed when ran away furthur retching._

 _Ichabod watched with great sorrow as she fled into the garden...He was about to cover himself when one soldier Vervain said "Hold it!"_

 _He held out a knife that shone like silver. "This has earned you another stripe!_

 _He placed a scar upon Ichabod's leg, right under one that had been cut when Ichabod had first joined_

 _"Congradulations Ichabod of the Leg Mark." Said Vervain_

Ichabod finally broke off by pulling away from the Turtles ending the Harkaskeerah.

The Turtles had to wait a few moments before they could speak.

"In all honesty." Ichabod said "I know when we speak of 'Honor' we speak of different things...Western Honor isn't the same as Eastern Honor...But I want to know...If you were in the exact same postion as me...Under cover...And if you were to refuse and blow your cover not only would you die...But the one you were trying to protect dies...And all you were trying to free remain in bondage...What would you do?"

Leo felt his entire body quiver...He knew Ichabod meant he couldn't simply take a third option and ninjitsu his way out with the Girl...No...The situation Ichabod meant is you have no escape and if you don't perform everyone loses...Is one dishonerable act worth the salvation of innocent lives?

Don was thinking similar thoughts...He imagined the situation if the Girl in question was April...Oh Gods! Having April suck his reptialian cock! His face was turning cherry red!

Don didn't know what Mikey and Raph thought exactly...But he did know...Leo went out to througohly think about that senario as he watched the setting sun...He thought about it for a few hours at least.

 _ **Finally I captured that moment of Ichbaod and Marzipan's first sexual experience in the Castle Garden perfectly as I wished it to be.**_


	53. To Beast or Not to Beast?

_**Oh...Boy...This is a Chapter I've had planned for a while...It's I've decided to merge Matoaka communicating with Karen, Feral's Wolf Mutant, along with the Turtles and other Character's hashing it out with Jonathan Crane, as Jonathan 'Scarecrow' Crane lists all the reasons Humans have every right to fear Mutant Animals and what the implications of the existance of Mutant Animals truly means for not just Humanity but for all of Planet's Earth's life...Here is one reason why having a reformed villain can be helpful for the heroes...Former Villains are less likely to sugarcoat things if you need raw truth they will happily give it to you.**_

 _ **I admit...I have felt great trepidation towards this chapter..So many ideas...I don't want to have a wall of text of rambling nor do I want a chapter that feels unnatural with its flow to include something...Ultimatly I realizeI just have to writer the bloody chapter and things will fall into place story and character wise**_

Matoaka entered the meditive state as her mind entered the dream state, she focused her mind upon the subject of wolves, she remembered all of her tribe's legends about Wolves...She pictured in her mind Wolves howling and hunting...With this she was able to scan the the 'mindscape' for wolf minds. She serched specifically for a female wolf mind.

At last she found something. In the Dremscape Matoaka and the Female Wolf Mutant were in a place of shadow and fog, Matoaka approched and she could see the Wolf Mutant quite clearly in her mind's eye...She was a typical grey in color she had long, grey human-like head fur that flowed down to the small of her back, this female Mutant also had some...Rather prominant Human-type...Mammery glands...The only Female Mutant Matoaka had seen with cub-feeders like that was Eleanor and Eleanor's were even LARGER.

"Greetings Wolf-Sister." Matoaka wasn't sure how this Mutant would react to a typical Humanimal greeting.

"Wolf-Sister?" The Wolf finally seemed to notice Matoaka, instantly her fur prickled, and her tail became ramrod straight.

"Don't worry." Said Matoaka "I am not dangerous."

"This makes no sense..." The Wolf seemed to be speaking more to herself than to Matoaka "...I remember lying down to sleep...I've had strange dreams before...But this...Feels more real than any other dream I've ever had."

"This is no mere dream." Matoaka said "We are communicating telepathically...During sleep we are able to access the realm of dreams so we can see each other during telepathic communication and not merely hear each other...Dear Wolf...Do you know me?"

The Wolf Mutant looked at the Unicorn, she folded back her ears and tucked her tail between her legs with typical Wolf shyness as she did so...But after a few moments.

"Yes...Yes...For some strange reason...I feel I know you but I can't remember where or when."

Matoaka chuckled "It is in your DNA Wolf-Sister...Your ancestors and my ancestors shared a deep spiritual connection..."

"Spirtual?" The Wolf Mutant didn't seem to even know what spiritual meant.

"Even though I'm not a Human Being." Matoaka said "I am desended from Human Beings...The Native Peoples of North America."

"I'm getting very confused."The Wolf-Mutant said

Matoaka chuckled "Don't worry about it...My name is Matoaka Redfeather...What's yours?"

"My name is Karen." Said the She-Wolf

"Karen...I need your help with something." Matoaka said "I will soon be coming...You'll know me when you see me, even if I don't look the same..."

Meanwhile, Jonathan decided it would be a good idea to give Kayla a reprieve from somany guests...He asked the Turtles if he could talk with them in the lair...He also invited his own, Son and Marzipan, Edward Nygma and his Son Bill Brandy who seemed to be Ichabod's closest Compainion amoung the Fellowship crew, the Morning Glories, Karai and Chapman and he called Eleanor asked if she could come and gave cordinants to the Turtles lair.

When they reached the Lair's Entrence, they found Eleanor with the Young Margay Mutant Triguinia.

"Tri's Mother and Father were killed during the battle." Eleanor said as she stroked the Mutant Feline's long, blonde head-fur "While she isn't the only orphan...I feel...I must take her in."

As they gathered in the lair,Splinter and Leatherhead greeted them. Splinter was no longer apprihensive about Karai and Chapman being here...After all that had happened all the bad blood between the Hamato Clan and Karai had truly been bled away. In the labor pains of a dawning era one must be willing to do what needs to be done to prevent further calamity.

Jonathan sat himself down at the sofa. (Even with his temporarily restoried youth Jonathan wasn't about lotus style upon hard stony floor 'My knees and glutes won't stand for it' he had said)

"Yeah, Yeah..." Raph said "We get it, yer a scrawny bag of bones with not enough meat to cushion yer butt from a hard floor."

Jonathan sighed, sat down, and took a moment to compose what he would say.

"Splinter." Jonathan said "I think I...Got the gist...Of your family's origin from my son but I want to hear from you directly...How you and your sons became Mutants."

Splinter recounted the tale of his Master Yoshi's Death and the incident involving the blind man, a TCRI truck and a jar of four infant Turtles and how they all were splashed by the glowing ooze and began to Mutate.

Jonathan and Edward Nygma shot each other wry smiles.

"If this were played upon a stage now, I could condemn it as an improbable fiction." Jonathan said remembering that was exactly what Nygma had said when he heard the orgin of the Five Mutant Zoo-Cubs."

Edward chuckled and winked a knowing wink "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy. " His own way of admitting he had come to accept these strange creatures for who they were.

The Turtles had not been privy to Jonathan and Edward's conversation about the Mutant Cubs so they were more than a bit confused.

Leo and Don looked at Raph who had a particurally irritated expression, he knew he was the 'meat-head' of the family although he was probobly more well-read than Casey and he knew the two Former Rogues were quoting Shakespere Raph was peeved because he believed the two Self-Proclaimed Geniuses were being nerdy Smart-Alecks.

Jonathan turned to those he had invited "The reasons I have asked you all to be here for this...While all the others I was content to leave at the Mainsion...Excluding the Captain because she's busy contacting the Wolf we need. Is because..." Jonathan sighed "...I have things I need to communicate to you Turtles, the Morning Glories and your Superiors, and Eleanor because I believe you are the ones who will shape the Future of the Mutant Race...You are the only members of your kind thus far who have come closest to Humanity...All others are much more bound by Animal Instinct...You are all the exceptions not the rule."

Don looked at his Family Members (Leatherhead could be counted as extended family) The Morning Glories and Eleanor...and it kind sent chills down his carapace...When he believed his family were the only sapient animal mutants in existance...He kind of took for granted how civilized they had come to be...After meeting Leatherhead and seeing his occastional lapses into Animalistic Brutality gave him a glimpse into how dangerous a Mutant Animal can be when...Acting like an Animal...Here was the revalation that most Mutants were even worse than Leatherhead...In most of these instances it wasn't like atavistic state when stressed or frightened, it was more like a complete disregard for any of the forms of restraint civilzation required...Leatherhead was never both a brilliant intellectual, a wild animal at the same time, either one of those two states was in control at any given time...With the Mutants who had been living in the wilderness...It was more combining the intelligence of a person with the vicious, amoral 'kill or be killed' attitude of the wild,

 _ **I think I will contine this conversation next chapter**_


	54. The Beauties are the Beasts

_"if you eat one another, I don't see why we mayn't eat you."_

 _Benjeman Franklin's reason for ending his vegetarianism_

Splinter and Leatherhead brought refreshments for the various creatures gathered in the lair.

Jonathan drank the traditional green tea, Splinter asked him how he liked it.

"It isn't bad." Jonathan said mildly "I guess I'm so accustomed to black tea that I miss the usaul robustness."

Jonathan set down the tea cup and sighed.

"Speaking of the subject of all things edible." Jonathan said "Have any of you asked yourself about..." Jonathan knew this would be difficult

"What is it..." Leo was already beginning to guess what Jonathan was leading to given his opening of 'all things edible'

"Two of the ringleaders of this Mutant Revolt..." Jonathan then remembered what he learned about Morgan and Trotter's relationship Actually Trotter wasn't so much a leader as he was Morgan's patsy...But nonetheless two very powerful Animals were both common livestock animals...Animals Humanity sculped from wild ancestors for the purpose of food...Or in your case Eleanor food and clothing."

Eleanor sighed and nodded.

"Where you headed with this Professor?" Mikey asked nervously

"Knowing what you know today about the mutagenic ooze that spawned you..." Jonathan said "Can any of you eat meat with a clear heart knowing within every Cow, Pig and Chicken is a potential artist or scientist that only needs a drop of TCRI Mutagen to be unlocked?" Jonathan watched the Four Turtles faces contort with horror at this realazation and grinned and chuckled like the old Master of Fear that he was...But this time he wasn't trying to destroy other people's minds with fear, this time he genuinly wanted these Creatures to truly THINK about the implications of the existance of Sapient Animals like themselves.

"Great..." Mikey said "...I can never eat meat lover's pizza again without feeling guilty."

"It is potentially worse then that." Jonathan asked "Where does one draw the line once the secret to raising the Animal to the leval of Man has been unleashed suppose every Animal has the potentail to be granted personhood right down to the insects and worms..." Jonathan saw Raph in particular flinch at the idea "This runs into a philoshopical cunundrum...Do we have a moral obligation to evolve every individual animal of this planet, so they may also have the pleasures and pains of personhood? And what if it discovered plants can also be granted personhood? Is Planet Earth Morally obligated to mass starvation in to make sure no one commits cannabalism?"

Don found himself trembling under the weight of these ideas, of all the sciences he knew psycology was his one weak point as the awkward Turtle struggled with the intangible ways of the mind in his reading of psycology books he could never find any thoery that made perfect sense what's more the psycologists themselves couldn't seem to really agree with each other at any given point...

"No!" Don exclaimed "No! It can't be that way! It can't be all of Earth's life is morally obligated to die because we life can't stop eating other life!"

"Very good Donatello." Jonathan said "You agree we should draw a line...We of First Earth had it relitivly easy...We Humans could clearly see that Animals only became like men and women by our choice...Animal went in one end of the Great Machine and came out bipedial and with opposable thumbs and speech...Here the issue is muddied by the fact these...Mutagenic Spills can cause evolution to sapience without any Person's Consent...Heck the Animals themselves don't consent it just happens."

Splinter and Leatherhead looked at each with weary faces

"Things seemed so much simply when we believed ourselves to be the only Mutant Animals in existance Splinter said sadly

"Turns out it was never was that way..." Jonathan said "It was rather the case most Mutant live in the Wilderness and have no access to technology where they could communicate with Mutants who live under a Metropolis...Remembering what you yourself said about why you knew your family couldn't be seen by Humans because you were so different...That is too vague and doesn't state what the actual issue Humanity has with your existance...After all Humans seem very willing to tolerate Humans who are both 'different' and have great potential to kill many ordanary Humans like...The Justice Force...Why do ordanary humans tolerate the Justice Force but can't tolerate four human sized turtles and a rat who have no supernatural powers only skill in the martal arts?"

The Turtles looked at each other and realized that this did feel like a great hypocrisy from humanity

"I shall give you the answer." Jonathan said "Because many believe that the Sapient Animal Niche is really only meant to be occupied by one species...Those same people also believe the Humanimals are a Danger to Humanity which never should have been created...When Humans shriek and run at the sight of you...It is more then the bigotry of something they have never seen before...I believe it is something deep and primal within the Human Psyche...They are terrified of the wild beast encroaching into the Human Territory just like primitive man lived in constant terror of the Sabertooth Cat and the Cave Bear entering the cave or camp and killing everyone...Some Humans are capable of overcoming this fear like your April and Casey Jones..."

"I don't think Casey was ever scared of us." Raph said "He was like...Freaky Turtle People? Whatever."

Jonathan grumbled a bit, and he thought about the Grimms Fairy Tale 'The Boy who went forth to learn what shivering meant' about a Boy who was too stupid to be scared of anything but he kept that to himself.

"The point is..." Jonathan said "...Ever since Humanity declared its dominion over the Beasts and the Birds and the Fishes and the Insects...We...Realize we haven't been the best Masters of this Planet...That we have done thing to our fellow members of Kingdom Animalia that we have done things that could warrent retribution...That I believe is the featr that was realized by these Mutant Riots...Humans fear the Animals will not be content to cohabit this planet peacefully with them...They fear...The Animals will want revenge...And that any Alimals who do want to live pecefully with man will uickly be mowed down by thos who don't" 

Meanwhile back at Kayla's Mansion...  
Matoaka came down from the Attic...Minsk...Who had declined to travel to the lair so she could be with her young Demetri without the Infant Mink disturbing everyone else came to greet her.

"Minsk." Matoaka said "Get the phone and call Eleanor...I need her teachme that spell that grants her the ability to disguise herself as a Human!"

Eleanor felt her cell phone buzz, she answered it.

When Matoaka asked her uestion the Mutant Ewe felt a feeling of dread

"This...This power...It wasn't my own orginally..."Eleanor said "...When I met first Morgan she did a lot of things for me...Including transforming my head wool to something resembling Human Hair...And how I got that ability to diguise myself as a Human...That was Morgan helping extend my natural hypnotic suggestion power...One night, she said the two of us needed to sleep with our heads touching and as we dreamed she did something...I can't remember..."

"Then we have one thing to do..." Matoaka said "...We need to find Morgan."

 _ **Read and review**_


	55. Fear and Loving in NYC

_**While the Jonathan Crane is primarily based on the Batman the Animated Series version, I'm having his fear be of Birds like it is in the Comics rather than Bats as the Scarecrow Debut Episode Nothing to Fear portrayed, it simply makes more thematic sense for the Scarecrow to base his crimanal identity on what scares the thing he fears the most )Of course as stated earlier in the Story he seems to be fine with Flamingos as he believes them to be the Avian Opposite of Crows) And he has gotten to accustemed to Zander, Matoaka's Alien Bird Husband over time**_

After the Turtles and Morning Glories returned to Kayla's Mansion Matoaka revealed to them what she had learned from her telepathic communication with the Wolf Mutant Karen but in order to get her away from Feral she would need the same ability to cloak herself in the hypnotic illustion of a Human as Eleanor had done.

But to do that, they would need to find the one who granted Eleanor that ability in the first place...Morgan.

"My Captain..." Edward Green said bowing low "...If you need a specific Humanimal tracked down leave it to me...During my years as a Wrangler Prince I could find one Sheep-Humanimal in Herd of Hundreds!" He then remembered A Sheep Mutant was with them "No offense Eleanor."

"Please." Eleanor said "We shouldn't concern ourselves with such trite things when the fate of all existance is possibly at stake!"

"Morgan isn't an ordanary Humanimal Edward." Matoaka said "She is an extremely powerful witch! And also the fastest slithering venomous snake to boot...I think at the very least Ichabod and Marzipan should accompany you."

"Miss Matoaka..." Came a Shy voice, everyone turned and saw the Young Frog Mutant Jeffery!

"I have an idea..." He said "...I know this Wild Mutant...A Gull his name is Atticus Phillips. He's sort of a Vigilante among Mutants."

"You mean he's a Bird version of Casey?" Raph chuckled "Of all the Animals Casey could have been I never would have guessed Seagull..."

Jeffery wasn't sure what to make of that so he said "Atticus is one of two Mutant Gulls I know...The other, Douglas...He looks like most normal Seagulls, maybe slightly larger but he has incredible psychic powers...I don't know much else about him though."

Another Mutant with Psychic Powers? That got the two Psychic Morning Glories Knuckles and Wyatt interested.

^We would like to meet a Fellow Psychic Mutant...^ Knuckles said

It was decided Jeffery would lead Leo, Mikey, Knuckles, Wyatt and Jonathan and Edward Nygma to Atticus's place to see what the Mutant Gull could offer. While Edward Green Ichabod, Marzipan, Bill ,Elenaor, Don, Raph and the Rest of the Morning Glories would serch for Morgan.

Under the cover of darness Jeffery led his team to an Abandoned Building where Atticus lived.

"He said I could always come here if I was in truble." Jeffery said as he opened the door.

"Seems like this Atticus is looking out for you." Leo said

"Life as a Mutant is tough."Jeffery sighed "Too often it's every Mutant for himself."

When they entered the first level, Jeffery was instantly distracted by some of the Gulls' Snack foods "Ooh!" The Frog exclaimed "Lay's Barbicue Chips!"

The Hungry Amphibian instantly began snacking

"Um...Jeffery..." Leo said

"Oh!" Jeffery said "I'm sure Atticus is around here somewhere,look around you'll find him." It seemed Jeffery would not move until he had finsihed his favorite snack item. Mikey could relate to some level but he also couldn't see why the Frog couldn't walk and eat chips at the same time."

So two Turtles, Two Humans and a Jackrabbit and Fruit Bat proceeded to explore the Abandoned Building, it was dark...And they couldn't find any means to brighten the place. The Turtles were accustom to darkness, Knuckles had both his ears and nose to guide him and Wyatt had his ecoclocation Edward and Jonathan didn't like walking into some creature's lair like this...To give them courage both donned his old Villain Costume, Edward had his cane, Jonathan had his Scythe...Jonathan was still asking himself why he agreed to this mission...Actually the answer was because Matoaka asked him to...And she thought she was keeping him safe from the Dangerous Witch Morgan...Jonathan knew her rationale was perfectly logical..But fear isn't logical and Joanthan would rather at this moment face a thousand venomous serpents then face the terror of his childhood...The Sharp Beak and Claws and Flapping Wings of a Bird...And unlike Flamingos a Seagull wasn't that different from a Crow...Really a Seagull is the Crow's Seafaring Cousin...

A distinct, 'pitter-patter' could be heard coming from above. Leo decided they should climb some nearby stairs to the next story...Jonathan was beginning to sweat and have heart palpatations but he tried not to show it.

They climbed to the next story...They could see some piles of scattered junk and some worn out furniture in the darkness.

They crept forward inching and slowly as they could...They heard some quick footsteps! A pile of wooden boxes was knocked over!

And then! In the one place of twilight in this space...A massivie flapping of black and white feathers! A Staff in one hand...A revolver in the other...

"ARRRRK!" The Bird-Mutant shrieked

Everyone jumped at least a bit...Jonathan absolutely shrieked...And unfortuntly he also felt a warm and damp feeling between his legs...Quickly spearding down his legs...

He heard Edward saying "Seriously Jonathan?"

Jonathan blushed red as a cherry underneath his mask...He had just wet himself in his terror...More then he hadwet himself was the shamefully huge puddle he had created! Soaking his brown pants...forming a pond at the floor.

Looking at the Four Mutants, they were more...Schocked then anything.

Even the Gull-Mutant himself seemed shocked that he had gotten this reaction...He had dropped his fiercness and just seemed bewildered at this point.

His face hot with shame, Jonathan turned and stormed back downstairs.

Mikey knew at this point it was better not to crack jokes about this situation...Though seeing the Scarecrow's Villain Costume ncluded brown pants...Mikey got the suspition this wasn't the first time such a thing had happened to this 'Master of Fear'

"Are you Atticus Phillips?" Leo fianlly asked the Mutant Bird

"I am." The Gull-Mutant said "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Riddler looking at the Bird's Plumage said "You seem to be a Black-Headed Gull which isn't native to North America...How did you come to find yourself in New York City?"

 _ **Hopefully I did the Scarecrow-Pants Wetting Scene as tastefully as I could**_


	56. Back to Central Park

_Homunculi are a type of Artificial Human connected to alchemy. Their traditional depiction is as tiny people grown in jars, but they tend to differ a lot in presentation. The singular is "homunculus"._

 _Homunculus (masculine, Latin for "little human", plural: "homunculi"; from the diminutive of homo) is a term used, generally, in various fields of study to refer to any representation of a human being. Historically, it referred specifically to the concept of a miniature though fully-formed human body, for example, in the studies of alchemy and preformationism. Currently, in scientific fields, a homunculus may refer to any scale model of the human body that, in some way, illustrates physiological, psychological, or other abstract human characteristics or functions._

 _The term can also refer to tiny people who live inside us controlling or operating our minds and bodies. Whether they have even littler people inside them is a matter of much head-scratching._

 _From the TV Tropes Page: Our Humunculi are Different._

Meanwhile at Central Park where Bill deduced Morgan was most likely to be especially since Elenaor was no longer at the Park to 'Psychic-Shock' her anytime she slithered too close.

What they first found wasn't Humanimal or Mutant but distinctly Human! The Professor and several of the the Turtles homeless friends!

"Donatello!" Exclaimed the Professor "Raphael!"

"Holy Shell!" Don exclaimed as the Professor wrapped his arms around the Turtle's neck "Professor...I was worried you hadn't survived when the Mutants attacked!"

The Professor sighed deeply "When the Mutants attacked they went straight for the residential and buissness districts...I suppose we escaped because we were beneath notice."

Eleanor looked down..."You can not believe how s..." The Professor interjected

"Knowing what we know today about the great terror you Mutants were living under...We have come to see you acted as most persecuted people would act if given the tools and weapons you were given...War is simply an ugly buissness but we can not deny it has sometimes been necessary for survival...Back when resources were even more scarce than they are today it simply wasn't possible for everyone to share everything equally...Sometimes ...As tragic was it was...War and death was necessary. For one group to survive the other had to die."

The Professor gestured to Marzipan "But...After this Dear Brave Feline's Heroic and Selfless Act of Pure Love...Everyone's eyes were opened and both groups saw each other clearly for the First Time!"

"So..." Raph chuckled akwardly "...The secret's out huh?"

"Yes we all know for Certain what you are." The Professor said meaning all the Homeless People knew for sure the Turtles were...Turtles not people in suits...But as I said everyone's eyes have been opened to love...Several Mutants brought us to the Transformed Central Park to share with us the rich bounty of all these magnificent flora! It was a lucky thing too, because our Island suddenly became overtaken by ferocious beasts! Not Mutants but Wild Animals of all kinds! It seems the entire planet has gone mad!"

Don blushed "Yeah...About that...I feel I have some explaining to do...You see it started when my Girlfriend..."

"Your...Girlfriend Donatello?" The Professor asked

Don blinked "Oh!" He realized "You haven't met Belladonna yet..."

"You found a Female Turtle like yourself?" The Professor asked

"She isn't a Turtle." Don said "She's something else entirely...An Asiatic Dragon...And I do mean Dragon...She's able to fly without wings and she breathes ice instead of fire."

"Donatello..." The Professor said warmly "...I am so happy you have found love!"

Raph coughed "I've found a Girlfriend too...She's actually here! Olive Sweetheart,come here and meet the Professor!"

The Morning Glories had been scanning the brush for Morgan while the Turtles were conversing with the Professor. Olive lept over a fallen log and scampered forth.

"Yeah I know we ain't the same species..." Raph said as he held her close "...But I swear it's like we were made for each other!"

"Marvelous!" Boomed the Professor "Stupendous! We shall have a double wedding!"

While all this was happening, Earl had managed to catch what he believed to be Morgan's scent...The diminutive Hamster Mutant scurried under fallen logs and brush until his sharp Hamster ears heard a distinct serpetine hiss...

Earl peeked under a curtain of moss and saw Morgan quietly fuming to herself.

Then her forked tongue flicked! Earl gasped as her head turned in his direction and she pulled back the curtain of moss.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed angrily

"Um...Miss Morgan..." Earl stammered nervously "We have come to ask youa few questions I hope you don't mind...I know you've proboblybeen through a lot lately!"

"Aren't we a Mammal of Manners?" Morgan chuckled seductivly "Oh I bet you're just as sweet as sugar aren't you?"

"Sweet as...Sugar?" Earl cocked his head "What do you mean..." Earl suddly realized by a deep instinctual ice pick in the guts that she was a Hungry Snake and he was a delicious morsel...

"Morgan..." Earl said as he started to back away slowly as she started to come closer "...I'm sure we can work things out...AAAAAHHHH!" Morgan siezed him in her mouth! However everyone else had heard Earl's sueaky screaming and Raph uickly came to Earl's rescue by punching Morgan in the back causing her to eject the Hamster from her mouth!

"You...Bitch..." Raph said darkly

Earl shivered and shuddered as he tried to shake the image of a Black Mamba's tonsils out of his mind...

Hank the Rhino crouched down to console his diminutive friend "Um...Earl?" THe Rhino said softly

Morgan saw she was surrounded by angry faces, besides Raph and Don she saw Chloe the Lynx was snarling, Nimble the Rat was chattering her teeth, Eleanor the Sheep had her head lowered ready to charge...But what scared her the most were the Fellowship, Bill, Edward and Marzipan...

Morgan tried to turn and slither away...But she quickly found herself trapped in a shining blue bubble.

"Blue Meg's Bubble of Containment!" Marzipan said as she revealed she was maintaining the bubble with her mental energy.

"What do you want from me?!" Morgan hissed

"We want a lot of things..." Eleanor said "...I am shocked and disgusted you would actually attempt to EAT a fellow Sapient Animal!"

Morgan flickered her tongue in and out..."The strong should be free to do whatever they wish to the weak..." She said "...In the Wild only the strong will survive...The strong have no need for society..."

"I don't think you truly believe that." Edward Green said as he approached her bubble.

Morgan simply flickered her tongue in and out.

"I know what will prove if you're a real Humanimal or a Fluke..." Edward said "...You...Are...A...Humunculus."

A fire flared in Morgan's eyes! She tried to bite Edward but her fangs were unable to puncture the containment bubble black venom dribbled down the walls of the bubble...

Edward folded his arms and smirked, The Turtles and the Morning Glories looked at Bill and Marzipan and the profoundly unhappy faces they had showed they they bristled at the mention of Homunculous.

After Morgan wore herself out trying to kill Edward she gasped and panted "What do you really want from me?" She asked

"What we want..." Marzipan said "...Is the spell that gave Eleanor the ability to disguise herself as a Human..." Marzipan at this point was struggling to maintain the bubble

Morgan blinked "That is a relitivly easy spell." She said "If you will come close Marzipan I will give it to you."

Marzipan came close placed her ear upon the bubble and Morgan quietly murmured the spell into the Cat-Girl's Ear.

"I've given you what you asked for..." Morgan said "...So release me...I will die sooner than I will be your prisoner!"

Edward sneered but Bill approached Edward and shook his head and Edward sighed

"Fine..." Edward said "...Release her Marzipan."

Marzipan snarled and with her Psyhic Strengh she sent the Bubble charging through the forest like a bowling ball they heard Morgan squeaking as she was sent away.

"That was a bit rough." Bill said to Marzipan

Marzipan mopped the sweat from her brow "She should be lucky I didn't do my orginal idea and toss her over the skyscrapers..." She said "...In a few minutes the bubble will dissipate."

As they headed back to Kayla's Mansion...Don and Raph turned and looked at the Humanimals.

"Hey..." Raph said "...What the heck does Humunculous mean?"

Both Marzipan and Bill flinched

"How about we explain that later?" Ichabod said as he held Marzipan close

Marzipan was able to give Matoaka the ability to disguise herself as a Human by reciting the spell Morgan gave her was she was falling asleep while she and Matoaka were falling asleep while touching heads.

The Next Morning Matoaka made her journey to the Headquarters of the 'ALTERNATE' Victor Oban Feral apparently in the Counter Third Earth, Feral's Company was called 'Comtrack' instead of 'Bio-Spawn'

Matoaka hoped and prayed her plan would work. She walked among the Ordinary Humans of Counter Third Earth and no one noticed her...To them she looked like an ordanary Human Being.

Maybe not exactly ordanary...She was wearing her regal green dress and gloves, however the simplicity of her outfit caused her to simply look like a fancy rich lady instead of an 'Average Jane' as it were.

She entered the building Karen said to her where Feral would be in.

She approached the clerk "Matoaka Redfeather of the Batten Disease Reserch Institute." She said showing her 'card' to clerk.

The Feral of this Earth was still a normal Human rather than his Counterpart which became a Fetus-Like Mutant.

"We have reason to believe..." Matoaka said "That your Female Wolf Mutant has something in her mitochondria that can help us with a breakthrough in curing Batten Disease!"

"How remarkable!" Exclaimed Counter-Feral, Matoaka noticed he seemed to have been sweating profusely "I'll bring her out this instant!"

When he brought out Karen Matoaka said "You don't mind if we borrow this Wolf Mutant a while so we may have a THROUGH examination."

"Of course! Of course!" Said Feral "He seemed eager for Matoaka to leave so he could return to something.

So Matoaka brought Karen to Kayla's Mansion.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	57. The Defeat of Victor Oban Feral

When Matoaka brought Karen back to Kayla's Mansion she briefly explained herself and her companions to the nervous Wolf Mutant.

"Please Karen." Matoaka said "We don't have much more time! We have to know...What is Feral planning, both of them!"

Karen sighed "You seem to already know both Ferals have found each other...Some time ago...This...Other Feral who looks like a Fetus came to our Feral...His body is frail and weak but his mind is extremely powerful...Our Feral is completely terrified of him...At the moment he has temporarly suspended all his current plans so that he can focus...Constructing a time and space portal for the Other Feral."

"Your role in this?" Matoaka asked

"I'm a very young creation." Karen said meekly "I've really only existed a few months at most by this point...I was training in the Medical Sciences in order to solve...The Mutant Issue..."

"Issue?" Don asked "What Mutant Issue?"

"The Mutant Issue..." Karen sighed "Is that for some reason Mutants always start getting cancer when they turn 20 years old...I am one of a few Mutants chosen to find a solution to this."

Eleanor rose "I'm a Mutant and I'm 33..." She looked at Karen's startled eyes "I'm starting to see that this Earth's Mutants aren't the same as our Earth."

Leo turned to Don "What do you make of this?"

Don sighed "From what I'm able to glean..." He said "In this...Counter-Third-Earth...Utroms never landed here...Thus Feral himself is responsible for all Mutant Animals of this Earth weather they be deliberate creations of his own design...Or the results of his company's chemical spills like Atticus is..."

Leo sighed "Why is Feral so concerned about curing the Mutants' cancer?" He asked Karen

"He wants to solve this issue when he plans to finally release his Mutant Animal lines to the public...Mutant Animals as a Workers for all sorts of dangerous or dirty jobs...Soldiers..." Karen turned and looked at Jeffery..."Amphibian Constructs proved extremely poplular with children...You were programmed to be a child caretaker and entertainer..."

Leo looked at his brothers, they were scowling to be sure...But both Eleanor and the Humanimals were fuming...to the point it looked like cartoon steam would should out each Humanimals' ears.

"It's starting..." Matoaka nickered darkly stamping her hoof "...What happened in our dimenstion is starting to happen here...Animals are given intelligence, hands and speech only for the purpose of becoming the slave underclass...Doing everything Humans don't want to do themselves...Even looking after children! Don't you see everyone?" Matoaka spread her arms "It won't end with only Animals doing the dirty or dangerous jobs...It will soon be Humanimals do all the real work, Humans who aren't Overseers or the Ones in charge of Manufacturing the Slaves will be kept like in luxerous beds like lapdogs and more medicated than feedlot cattle in order to keep them in a perpetual sleepwalking stupor and unable to question the status quo...The citizens won't be advocating for Mutant Animal liberatio if they become like infants all they do is eat, sleep and excrete!"

Don looked at the faces of Karai and Chapman...He could see the idea of being mentally regressed to infanthood and being kept at that mental state until death was a horror neither of them and ever even considered until this very moment.

Edward Green stood "Many, many years before my time..." He said "...Other planets...Commited horrible acts upon the 'Human Citizens' to furthur consoldate the grip of power the Lords and Ladies had...Many Humans...Sometimes entire planets worth were turned into experiments...In attempts to find immortality...Attempts to remove all those 'pesky' emotions in an attempt to 'perfect the human mind' I suppose the one good thing you can say about the Darksied Dynasty is the abolished all of this and set about improving the lives of the Common Humans so they weren't all Adults with the Minds of Infants, confined to beds...Being as mistreated by Lords, Ladies and Scientists as the slaves were..."

Everyone knew what he meant by that...The Human Lords and Scientists would rape the Common Humans just as easily as they would rape the Humanimal Slaves...This was actually worse as they were raping Adults with the minds...Of infants."

Leo sighed "All right." He said "We need to take Feral down once and for all...But how? We need a plan!"

After several hours, they had a plan...They left by nightfall.

Karen led a Group comprised of Leo, Mikey, Raph and all the Morning Glories to a building where the Portal was being built. Karen slid her card in the indetification reader device.

"This is the back entrence." She said "Hopefully The Other Feral will still be asleep, he sleeps like 22 Hours a day."

Don and Jeffery watched the scene from above from a nearby building.

"All right." Don said "They seem to have absolutely no security at this building...Feral clearly doesn't want any normal Humans to know what he's doing."

Jeffery was shaking "I'm scared..." He said "If Feral...The Feral who had me created finds me he'll kill me."

"You've done your part." DOn said soothingly "You're free to return home."

"Really?" Squaked Jeffery

Don nodded "I don't want to see you killed anymore than you want to be killed...I like you Jeffery, you remind me of myself when I was your age."

The Young Frog Mutant blushed and blinked and few times "Gee...Thanks." He said meekly and leapt over to the fire escape "Bye." He said before desending.

Meanwhile in the building Karen said to her group "Last time I saw it the Portal was in the basement...I just need to find the stairs..."

"Hoo boy..." Mikey shivered "...It's dark in here!" Indeed...Feral had every window covered so the only light coming in was from the door they had entered from.

"Matoaka and her Group will becoming in shortly..." Leo said "...Marzipan will be able to illumenate the place...Until then night vision goggles."

The Three Turtles equipped the night vision goggles, unfortunatly none of the Morning Glories had them, not because Don didn't have any spares, but because the goggles were made to fit over Mutant Turtle and Human Heads, the very varried heads of the Morning Glories meant the goggles wouldn't work for them...Of course the nocturnal ones like Olive, Chloe and Wyatt weren't that troubled as they could navagate perfectly in the dark.

Don joined Matoaka and her Herd (Along with Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma and they began to enter the building.

None of them knew Feral was awake and in the basement...He sent his faithful servant the Otto to the first floor via a hidden elevator. The Human-Appearing Mutant Rat knew he had to make sure none of the Mutants with supirior noses caught his scent.

Knuckles, the Mutant Jackrabbit, however heard something with his lapine ears...He turned his head, he caught the scent of Earl inspecting some curious machinerary and a Rat scent that definitely wasn't Nim's

Even though Knuckles had the ability to send to a Telepathic Message directly to Earl's Mind in sheer panic, instinct took over and Knuckles thumped his foot as Lapines have done for centuries.

"What did you do that for?!" Leo hissed through his teeth

^I..I...I pancicked..." The Normally unflappable Jackrabbit squeaked.

That was when everything began to unravel...The entire floor became one elevator and slowly took everyone to the basement...Reality itself seemed to become mallable for the Mutant Feral was when it reached the basement, the floor that carried our heroes simply...Melted into the Basement Floor.

"Feral!" Exclaimed Eleanor

The Mutant Feral was seated upon the Portal like it was a throne, the other still Human Feral was bound and gagged and either asleep in knocked out in a corner.

 _ **^You were something I never should have made^**_ Feral said to Eleanor _**^When the US Goverment comishoned me to create a Mutant Animal Supersoldier I agreed because I was young and naive ...Today I realize that all life, be it Human, Animal, Alien...All are mere specks of protoplasm compared to me. I Victor Oban Feral alone is perfection! I alone am the pinnicle crowning achievment of life and evolution!^**_

"So what is he?" Asked Raph gesturing to Feral's bound and gagged counterpart

 _ **^What is he indeed?^**_ Feral asked callously _**^Clearly he couldn't reach the pinnacle of metal perfection I have...So he is but another speck of protoplasm to me...His physical body had its purpose to finish constructing my improved portal...With it I shall fullfill my duty being the pinnicle of creation and...Relive Creation of its Existance...Since I am here no need for anything less perfect to exist either.^**_

"No..." Eleanor shook her head "I know you Feral...I know you have always been terrified by the idea of your own death...So you discovered the means to delay aging from from Brethren with the TCRI Mutagen, but you knew that still didn't mean complete immortality! Eternal Youth still doesn't from a sun's supernova! No...So you have decided the only way to garantee your eternal existance is to destroy everything else! If that means you'll be the only thing in exisistance so be it!"

 _ **^If I am the only thing of genuine worth then my exisistance is all that matters.^**_ Said Feral

"Oh Feral..." Eleanor bleated darkly "You've given over completely to solipsism..."

Before Feral could do or say anything else, Marzipan yowled! She floated to him upon a collum of rainbows and clouds! No time to do anything else! The battle had begun!

This battle would be three fold, the Turtles would battle Feral's Monsterous Servant Otto Ratus, Marzipan would battle Feral within the Portal, everyone else would be taking apart the portal.

The Turtles turned to face Otto, the Mutant's Human Facade was slowly crumbling...His teeth were becoming rat's fangs and his fingernails were becoming claws...

The Turtle drew weapons...Even after everything they had faced before, they knew they would be in for a shell of a fight because of Feral's reality warping abilities.

Marzipan and Feral entered the Portal, hazy place where reality becomes mutible before the will was a psychodelic zone was swirling colors and discordant sounds! In this dangerous place only the mightiest in psychic or spiritual power could even be here without falling apart in all ways!

Ottoc grabbed a butcher's knife as his weapon...Leo remembered Splinter's Teachings...It isn't the weapon, but the arm that wields it...And nobody doubted the power of Otto's arm.

In the Portal, Marzipan charged towards Feral as he simply floated in postion, Marzipan swung at him with both of her clawed hands, but it seemed no matter what she did he was always able to dodge her attacks! Furiously she yowled at him! At it seemed in response he pushed her back with a great gust of wind!

Marzipan started to feel herself coming apart in the wind! She clutched her head, to keep it from litterally splitting "Keep it together!" She said to herself as she found her footing again and resumed charging Feral.

The Turtles meanwhile, were having a heck of a time doing any real damage to Otto, stabbing him with swords or sais seemed to do jack squat impeding his progress...This Mutant seemed like an unstoppable juggernaught!

Furious Raph roared "FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU OLIVE I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"Raph Wait!" Don exclaimed as his red banded brother leapt to stab Otto in the face...Otto instead slashed Raph's face with his butcher knife!

"RAPH!" All three of his brothers screamed in horror!

Meanwhile, the Fellowship Herd, the Morning Glories, Elenaor even Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma were doing what they could to tear apart the Portal's inner workings, it taking them quite a bit of time first to open the hatch and laborious pull the strong wires and dismantle parts of the machine they couldn't even identify...But soon these actions began to have an effect, as the portal was slowly being destroyed, Feral's power began to weaken...Marzipan had a short period of time to destroy Feral and evacuate the Portal Dimenstion herself before everything would be self destructed.

'For so long...'She said or sang to herself '...I didn't know why I was this garish freak...Why I could never fit in...Why I couldn't ever seen to find any friends...'

As she prepared for her ultimate attack a red spark formed in her right hand.

'...What I didn't know back then...' She said as she slowly charged towards Feral '...Is that I was bestowed with the ultimate power...'

Marzipan remembered everyone she had come to know...Her long journey from the slavery of Alderbaren to this very point '...It is my duty to protect, life,love and all that is beautiful from the likes of those like you...' She swung her right hand, even though it seemed like time was slowing down for Marzipan she was really striking as hard and fast as a locomotive...When the red spark struck Feral first he shattered like glass, then those shards simply...Ceased...They didn't crumble to dust or evaropate they simply stopped existing.

Her duty complete Marzipan leaped out of the portal...Rainbows flowed around her...Ichabod raced forward to be the one to catch her...He swung her around and kissed her!

But the celebration was quickly cut short, as they could clearly see Raph was laying in a puddle of his own blood...

 _ **Read and review**_


	58. A Happy Beginning

_**Finally the Mutant Riots Arc has come to its conclustion...This chapter is gonna be much more quiet and mundane than I orginally planned, orginally I had plans that either this or the penultimate chapter would feature the heroes celebrating Belladonna and Donatello's Engagment Party and Matoaka would share one dance with Leonardo, then a certain YouTuber pointed out the 'Dance Party Ending' has been done to death and then I thought about the Spirits Great Humanimals of the Past flying over NYC spreading rainbows all over the sky singing Exsultate Justi and still that was a bit too cheesy and a bit too supernatural one Humanimal Ghost will appear and it will be one we've already seen, ultimatly the Triumphant Return to normalcy should be short and sweet and the emphasis should be that this is no ending but a beginning...**_

 _Now can we walk?_

 _Now can we run?_

 _Now can we stay all day in the sun?_

 _Yes, it was me_

 _Please let me be_

 _Part of your world_

 _The Earllier Draft of the Finale to Disney's The Little Mermaid_

Ichabod and Marzipan rushed over to where the Turtles were. The other three Turtles had some wounds dealt to them by Otto, Don in particular had one scar running the lengh of his right cheek. The Purple Banded Turtle had tears streaming down his face...A haunted look upon his face as he looked at his brothers scarred face.

"Raph...No..." Don squeaked.

"Aside! Aside!" Kong said together with Bill the two strong Humanimals quickly but delicatly carried Raph away to be treated ASAP.

"Raph..." Don wiped the tears from his face as he watched his brother carried away "He was the one who killed the Rat...Even when as was getting slashed all over his arms and shoulders he wouldn't stop until the Rat was dead..."

"Fortunatly I'm fairly certain we can save his life." Ichabod said

"Can you also save his eye?" Don said looking at Ichabod.

Ichabod was caught off gaurd by this "Uh..." Ichabod tugged at his collar nervously "You see with the eye..." Ichabod started inchorrently mumbling

And Don didn't miss that fact "You didn't answer me." He said tartly "You just started mumbling incoherrently!"

Ichabod sighed Don was too similar too himself, he couldn't be dishonest with him."

"The truth is..." Ichabod sighed "...We have discovered that the Eyes are essentually part of the brain...And you can't really replace your brain as it is the part of you that's you...Your personality, your memories...Whatever you call that 'stuff' if Raph's eye is gone it is gone!"

Don felt his throat begin to tighten...Remembering in that alternate universe, Raph had the exact same eye missing...

"Ah Geez..." Was all Don was able to say as his tired legs could no longer support him, wearily Don slumped until like a child he sat flat upon his rear with his legs out in front of him.

"Oh Donny..." Belladonna tried to soothe her lover, she began licking his wounded bloody cheek...The salty flavor of blood was mixed with a strange flavor that Belladonna could only assume was the TCRI Mutagen. After she licked the excess blood away, it came into her mind maybe blowing a bit of cool frost into the wound would cause it to heal faster...She blew a soft puff of frost. The feeling of which sent shivers down Don's carapace...

At that moment the spiritual energies leftover from Marzipan's battle with Feral were still so volitile, so attuned to any strange mixure of energies and emotions that anyone looking closely at Don cheek would see it briefly turning pinkish-purplish after Belladonna blew her frost breath into his wound.

Leo himself was also exasusted having have more than 24 Hours without sleep at this point. Normally Leo never slipped so easily into sleep...But after seeing Kong begin to heal his brother Leo finally felt he could relax...Amid the small buzzes of chatter between his two brothers, and the various Humanimals, Humans and Mutants he had come to know...He simply slumped to the floor and blacked out.

When Leo finally awoke...He saw the silken canopy of a bed he knew he had never been in before. And he knew that Nowhere in Kayla's Mansion was this kind of bed...His eyes shot open and he looked around, after a few moments of orienting himself, he quickly relized he was in an inn of some kind.

"Oh...Wow..." Leo chuckled a bit nervously "How...How long was I out for?"

He noticed at the table at the side of his bed was a silver tray with a covered dish and a note.

Leo took the tray, set it in his lap and lifted the cover to reveal...Congee...That savory breakfast rice porridge that Splinter had made for them a few times before, most notibly when any of the Turtles had fallen ill.

The note was folded in half, Leo unfolded it to reveal a message written by Matoaka.

 _'Leonardo..._

 _You're still in Third Earth, this time it is your Third Earth, this is an Inn found at Rural Route 5...Minsk made your breakfast as she knows a few East Asian Dishes._

 _Leo I wanted to personally thank you for everything you've done for me...Even though we were never meant to meet each other, I'm so glad we did meet each other...You...Gosh I'm struggling how to describe it even as I write this! You have truly been a friend like no other...And I mean exactly that. You have given me things no one else has given me...When I went through my darkest hour you were that steady rock I could cling to in the tempest of my soul. After all I have learned I feel almost glad Morgan plotted to steal my crown!'_

Leo chuckled and looked to the side for a moment 'Do any of Mikey's Comic Book Heroes ever thank the villains when good things happen to them in the process of stopping the villains' schemes?'

Leo resumed reading the note

 _'Things have been permantly alterated as the result of this, our Federation shall lift its isloationist policy after thousands of years...We shall begin doing business withnot only your dimenstion but countless others! So much has changed all because of this!_

 _Leo...I know I became your first crush but because my heart has already been given to another I could never be your Lady Love, but I feel should should have something for all you have done...Soon we will have a double engagment party for your two engaged brothers. I shall share at least one dance with you to thank you for all you have done_

 _Yours Truly_

 _Matoaka Redfeather'_

After finishing that note, Leo stared at the wall for a few moments and clutched the note to his chest...So much had happened since Matoaka first rescued him...So much had changed...He no longer felt that same schoolboy crush he first felt when he met her...Really what he had really been pursuing was honor...Honor he had realized he had never really lost in the first place.

Outside his window he could hear the sweet sounds of birds singing, the ambience of the dust sparkling in the sunbeams and the sweet scent of summer flowers. It was truly beginning to dawn for Leo that the real reward wasn't being able to dance with a Queen (Though that certainly wasn't a bad thing!) Looking around seeing that he was in an inn...Made for Humans, what the real reward was, was something far greater. Leo realized that himself, his brothers, his Sensai, Leatherhead, all Mutant Animals were free, free to walk among Humans in broad daylight, without the concealment of a trenchcoat and fedora or any other elaborate costume, they were free to walk among Humans free and unencumbered...Leo honestly never in his wildest dreams think the day would actually happen when Humanity at large would actually come to accept them for who they are...But then again...For the longest time Leo assumed only 5 later 6 Mutant Animals existed in all of Third Earth. But Eleanor was right, if the Mutant Population was expanding then they couldn't stay in hiding forever.

Leo sighed deeply and began tuck in his Congee.

In the lobby of the Inn, the other three Turtles were chatting with the Humanimals, Humans and Other Mutants. Just then Marzipan came in holding a huge floppy black plush horse.

"Hey Donny!" She said "Look what I got!"

"Oh." Don wasn't sure why she had an Equine Plushie "Where did you get that?"

"Around this area I spied a toy shop that specilized all these realistic and organic plush animals." Marzipan said "You know, like '100 Percent Cotton' and 'Non-Toxic Dyes' that sort of thing...I ran in and quickly grabbed the first thing I saw which was this Horse...The clerk reconized me as the Cat who saved all of New York City said I could have anything for free."

She gave Don the Plushie Horse "I figured your Cub should have some quality toys so I..." Marzipan started becoming bashful..."...So before we had to return to our own dimenstion I wanted to..."

"Oh my gosh..." Don said truly touched by Marzipan's generosity "...Thank you Marzipan!" DOn honestly realized he hadn't been thinking about prepping for when Andromeda actually hatched and toys were the least of what she would need when she hatched.

"Donny." MIkey said "Your cheek's turning purple again!"

Don touched his scarred right cheek, it was feeling a pleasant tingling feeling and from under his eye he could see a pinkish-purplish glow.

Leo finally came downstairs, Elenaor stood "With all four of you here I have something to show you."

The Mutant Ewe lead them to the Inn's Garden and the Mutants and Humanimals were shocked to see what looked like a shining blue Anthro Triceratops!

"Holy Shell!" MIkey exclaimed "A blue Triceraton!"

"I know he looks like a Triceraton." Eleanor "But actually Cosmos is a Mutated Earth Triceratops, he is also...My Son."

Eleanor began the long story, that began during the first few years of her life in Feral's lab. Even back then, Feral was experimenting with trel to other times and spaces. One of his early experiments was a beam he could send back in time to bring a sample of Mezozoic life to the 20th Century...That example happened to be a Triceratops Egg, when the egg finally hatched Feral was shocked to discover the creature was already Anthropomorphic! Apparently the process of being dragged forward in time caused the Embryo to evolve within his shell causing him to already be a sapient Humanoid when he hatched!

Not knowing whereelse to place the freshly hatched dinosaur, he placed the Saurian who had named 'Hans' in with his experimental Mutant Sheep.

Eleanor and the young Dinosaur became very close, despite barely being more than a Lamb herself Eleanor became a substitute Mother figue to the young Dinosaur.

Feral was also experimenting in finding an immortality drug back in the 70s one day after a year of experimenting he brought 'Hans' out of his cage...But The Dinosaur Mutant was already incredibly large and strong and felt intense hatred for his captor he charged, running into the machine that was manufacuring Feral's proto-immortality formula, some of the elixer splashed into the Ceratopian's mouth...And at that moment...Something amazing happened! Evolving past mere 'Sapient Humanoid' The Dinsoaur that moment became a God! Shining blue and strong...He touched the collar that Feral had installed into his neck and it simply vanished leaving no trace of wounds in his body. He grabbed his beloved Mother figure, Eleanor and together they teleported out of the Lab. Once they were both in the relative safety the wilderness, 'Hans' simply touched Eleanor's collar and it vanished without a trace, Eleanor felt her neck, it was as if the collar had never been around her neck to begin with

 _"Hans..." Eleanor began to say_

 _"I reject my slave name." The Dinsoaur said looking into the starry sky "My name...Is Cosmos!"_

 _"Cosmos." Eleanor looked at his shining blue body reflecting the color of the heavens "That's a name that truly suits you...Where are we headed to?"_

 _"I can not stay here." Cosmos said "This is no place for me...All of my kindred died long ago and I am far too powerful to live among mere mortals."_

 _"But what am I to do?" Eleanor bleated tearfully_

 _Cosmos sighed "You are strong, Mother..." He said "You were created to survive in the harshest of envioriments...In your brain are the skills you need to survie...We'll meet again Mother...Though it may seem like a long time to you."_

 _With that Cosmos turned into a bolt of lightning and vanished into the sky_

"With that out the way." Said Cosmos "I can inform you the Angels have found a way to untabgle the demenstions and return things to the way they were."

"Holy shell!" Exclaimed Don "That's great!"

"But..." Cosmos said "...We do have one caviat. The People of Counter Third Earth, both the Humans and the Mutants...They are not yet ready to accept Animals into Society...The Tramatic Event needs to be wiped from the memory of every dezinzen of Counter Third Earth."

"What?!" Exclaimed Jeffery "After everything that's happened are you crazy?!"

"Jeffery..." Don tried to soothe the young Frog, Jeff began to weep

"After everything I've seen and done and then it willlike it never happened..." Jeff wiped his eyes.

Don bit his lip, in truth, when Karen said that all Mutants of Counter-Third Earth always begin developing cancer at age 20 Don became incredibly fearful for the Mutants of Third Earth.

"Jeffery." Don said soothingly "I will still remember you...And someday soon...I will come back for you...Even if you don't remember me."

"You will?" Jeffery squeaked

Don nodded.

Matoaka also looked at the Wolf-Mutant Karen, she was in even greater danger since she would return to working with the Counter-Feral.

"Karen." Matoaka said as she took the She-Wolf's head in her hands and kissed the forehead...Leaving a Unicorn Kiss of Luck hepefully as a means of ensuring her survival.

"It is time." Said Cosmos as the Mutant Triceratops became a wispy cloud and encircled native of First and Third Earthas the Angels began untangling the Dimenstions.

"I will come back for you Jeffery!" Don called out to the Young Frog "I promise!"

When the Turtles were fially able to see again, they found themselves standing in Times Square. Crowds of Humans and Mutants surrounded them in reverence.

"Welcome Turtles." Karai said warmly beside her the Seven Morning Glories all wearing Ninja Outfits but leaving the heads uncovered bowed to the Turtles Asian Style.

Down from the sky came a family sounding whinny, it was King Lee.

"You have done so much for us." The Great Unicorn said "I have come to personally bestow my blessing!"

King Lee, to Don's hand and Belladonna's hand and claspsed the two together, the Unicorn Ghost focused deeply and both Don and Belladonna felt something warm around the middle finger, King Lee removed his hands, and Don and Belladonna both saw they both had golden engagment rings! Custom formed for such uniquely shaped fingers...Don looked at the ring shining upon his finger...After everything he had endured...After being willing to never see his beloved Belladonna again for the sake of reality...And here the King of the Humanimals had given his personal blessing...Don felt tears of pure happiness slide down his face.

"Look and see, Humans and Mutants of Third Earth!" Called King Lee as he rose into the sky "When Humans and Animals come together, not as Master and Servant, or Scientist and Test Subject...But as Equals and Friends...The things you will be able to accomplish..." Lee formed a portal in the air. and the Humans and Mutants of Third Earth got a shining glimpse of First Earth, a shining jeweled tower, rose into the sky and beside it confer trees swayed in the breeze...

Belladonna kissed Don's cheek "I will be back soon." She said then she turned, roared happly, and flew to the portal in the air, as she flew she left the trailof a Rainbow until she reached the portal to her own Earth.

Matoaka touched the rainbow with her hoof and found it was indeed solid enough to walk upon...The Natives of First Earth Human and Humanimal alike quickly ascended the rainbow bridge as they did, the Turtles, and all the Humans and Mutants of NYC waved happily seeing the glimpse of what a future of Humans and Animals living in harmony could hold...

 _ **As this story finally comes to its conclustion I would like to leave you the reader with something to chew upon, if you go onto YouTube you can find all kinds of videos of Animals specifically wild animals interacting with Humans from Ducks knowing to turn to Human Officers when the ducklings fall through a grate, to Manta Rays and even freaking SHARKS turning to Human Divers to remove fishing line and fishhooks from their bodies...We Homo Sapiens have existed upon this plnaet and have been changing for roughly one million years, enough time for the rest of the Animal Kingdom to begin to adapt to us...What I think is happening is the rest of the Animal Kingdom is evolving, becoming smarter to adapt to how we have changed the Earth Cordwainer Smith believed it would only be a matter of time before the Animals evolved Sapience...And that is why at the start of the chapter i placed the earler draft of the Finale to The Little Mermaid, in the earler draft it is a question...And I pose it is a Question to the Humans of the Real Easrth, should the time come Animals elvove intelligence comparable to ours (If some of them haven't already) Can we accpt them into our society, as equals and friends?The choice is ours.**_


End file.
